Empire's Maelstrom
by Shawn129
Summary: After his mother was taken to jail, he was sent to live with his aunt in Compton, California, 10 years later after serving a year in jail, his father Lucious Lyon comes back to his life. His name is Naruto an unstoppable forces, perfect name for a Lyon in Lucious opinion. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

This is my Naruto x Empire xover, Naruto is Jamals twin brother, and after Cookie went to jail, Luscious shipped Naruto off to his older half sister in Compton, California.

Naruto grew up a gang member, he's been to jail for B&E, and when he got out Lucious took him to New York

2007

Compton, CA

Lucious looked at his 16 year old son as he sat on the couch, it was weird he could see himself in the boy, unlike the boys he raised "Naruto, it's been awhile." he said

"Tell me about it." Naruto said before his aunt slapped him in the head

"Show some respect. Go get your things, ready while I talk to your father."

Naruto scoffed, "Yeah, whatever." he said before he walked off

"You got your hands full with this one, Dee."

"Steph, it's Lucious." Lucious corrected

"Boy, momma named you Dewight, so till you die, that's what I'm going to call you." Stephanie said getting a small chuckle from her brother

"So what am I dealing with?" Lucious asked

"Naruto doesn't think I know, but he's in a gang. He's been stealing to help me out even when I don't need help, he likes to be prepared just in case something happens. The boy is very family oriented, but he only sees Cookie as his true family. You and the boys haven't reached out to him in 10 years."

"And Cookie has?" Lucious asked

"He writes, and calls her every week. He's also very talented, rap, sing, writing, drawing you name it, he can do, I tried to get him to focus on dancing but he said he's straight with his 2-step." Stephanie said with a laugh before Naruto walked out with his suitcase

"You sure I have to go?" Naruto asked his aunt

"Yeah, and promise me you'll go out there and be something." Stephanie said getting up and hugging Naruto

"I promise, and my first big check is going to be a new house for you. Tell Erica and Shamika that I'll miss them." Naruto said with a smile before the two hugged before Naruto walked out with his suitcase

Lucious walked to the screen door to see alot of people around his son's age giving him hugs, handshakes, girls giving him kisses, and telling him goodbye, and to remember them, and to come back anytime. He also saw a heavy-set boy give Naruto a usb telling him that some beats were on it.

"Be prepared Lucious unlike; Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem, Naruto is just like you and Cookie."

"So are the other boys." Lucious replied looking to his sister

"Those boys are rich, Naruto is real. Gangs, shooting, stealing, selling drugs you name it he's done it." Stephanie said getting a sigh from Lucious before he handed her a envelop, curious she looked inside to see it filled with $100 bills "I'll deposit the rest when I get back." he said before he walked out the door, as Stephanie stood there watching Naruto as she shed tears

Later

Lucious walked into his office to see Hakeem, Jamal, and Andre "Hey dad, you said you had someone to introduce us to?" Andre asked

"I went to California and brought back your brother." Lucious said

"Naruro? Where is he?" Jamal asked

"He's outside." Lucious said looking outside his office to call Naruto inside only to find him gone

"Becky, did you see the boy sitting here?" Lucious asked

"Yeah he went down to the studios. Said he didn't feel like sitting outside." Becky said causing Lucious to sigh before he and his sons walked down to the studios

"Aye, dad what type of name is Naruto, anyway?" Hakeem asked

"Naruto depending on how it's written means Maelstrom, an unstoppable force. The perfect name for a Lyon." Lucious said as they entered the studios to see Naruto in the booth nodding his head to the beat, while the technician was sitting down playing his beat.

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

[Verse 1:] Aye aye, I'm so straight the cops so crooket, Clique full of soliders like No Limit,

Watch it, what you doing? Bitch gimme four minutes, All in a nigga grill like four Dentists Ridin' 'round solo got the money in the choke-hold Whole head tattooed like a fuckin' Cholo, Never hate the next men nigga that's a noo noo, Got ya girl bouncin' on my dick like a lowlow,

Mustard on the beat, mustard get a fuckin' check, I got bitches, take bitches nigga wanna bet? Ice on my neck got ice in my ears hit the club Niggas looking at me hella weird,

It's Naruto fuckin' Lyon bitch get it right, You at the club every weekend bitch get a life Ever since she fucked w/ me she never been the same Well got damn just blame it on my ding-a-langg

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

[Verse 2:] Aye aye I'm so frooze the diamonds look so lemon You should text 'cause my phone had low minutes, Nigga's need swishers so we at the store w/ it If you don't drop on the blunt then you don't hit it, Flyer than a eagle, ridin' in a reagule, Money over bitches nigga you don't think we know Pockets full of c-notes opps I mean p-notes Bitch in the whip lookin' hot like a cheeto, Uhh Louie bag and a briefcase bitch, I get money like a sweaptake, uh every week a nigga eat steak, What's dessert? shit I wonder how she taste I don't want her you can get her Bitch you ugly like yo daddy Reggie Miller Like Pittsburg bet I steal her And fuck her in the whip brand new from the dealer

[Chorus:] First off this beat bang Ask around I'm the muthafuckin' man I'm 'bout to drop ten racks on a chain and Find a pretty bitch that I can dip w/ in the Range

I'm good I put that on the hood I'm good [x4]

Lucious was wide eyed looking at the son he had got rid of "How long has he been working on this?" he asked looking at the technician

"He came in, and listened to the beat once, then he went into the booth." the man said as Naruto walked out the booth

"Naruto, these are your brothers, Hakeem, Andre, and your twin Jamal. Do you remember them?" Lucious introduced/asked

Naruto looked at the three boys "Naw not really. Sup blood." he said getting surprised looks from them

"Naruto, your no longer in Compton, so from this point on you won't say that to anyone. You are Naruto Lyon, my son, and a future artist."

"Artist?" Naruto asked

"Yes, you want to keep your promise to Stephanie right?" Lucious asked getting a nod from Naruto "Then impress me. Play the beat, we just finished." Lucious ordered the technician who played it.

Naruto sighed stepped back into the booth and spit a couple of verses (Play Bugsy- I Go Hard)

Lucious stood up, pride on his face "Welcome to Empire."

Andre, Jamal, and Hakeem glanced to eachother, while Naruto raised an eyebrow

Present

A 24 year old Naruto was sitting at the table with his 3 brothers he had changed a lot in the last couple of years he had buffed up a little, and had a tattoo of an extremely detailed nine-tailed fox that took up his entire right arm, his hair was still died golden blonde and he kept it in the same style. He stood out from his 3 brothers in everything besides his appearance, he grew up in Compton, while they were spoiled living in mansions getting everything they wanted, while he had to steal to help his aunt keep the lights on.

That was a big difference between them, he worked for everything he had, his car, his house, and the clothes on his back. If there was one of the brothers he was close to it was Jamal, who he learned was gay, which he didn't care about, but his dad did and he was always hard on him.

He had made a name for himself as a writer; writing for Lil Wayne, T.I, Chris Brown, Kanye West, Keri Hilson, Alicia Keys, and Nicki Minaj.

He had helped produce some of his friends back in Compton, introducing Kendrick to Dr. Dre, and Ty$ to Wiz Khalifa, while he took YG to Young Jeezy.

He hasn't put out an album, just some singles, mixtapes and freestyles, all this earned him a couple 100 million dollars. He had planned on helping his aunt out but she had a stroke, and died. Naruto had blamed himself, but she had left him a letter explaining that the reason she pushed him moving to New York was because she was very sick, and she didn't want him to witness her dying. He kept in touch with her daughters who were more like sisters to him, he had flew the out to the city and got them a job at Empire.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts, when Luscious walked in immediately knocking Hakeem's feet off the table, before walking to the head of the table Lucious surveyed his four sons before speaking. "Me and Andre have been working hard to make Empire a publicly traded company, and part of that means securing a legacy for when I'm gone. And right now it looks like none of you are prepared to take over the company."

"Now it won't happen today or tomorrow, but I will start grooming one of you soon. And it can only be one of you."

Naruto looked around seeing everyone's face before his phone buzzed getting his attention, looking he saw he had a text from K-Camp 'Yo bruh, you got your verse for the Lil Bit remix?"

'Yeah, I'll email it to you tomorrow.' Naruto texted back

"Something important Naruto?" Lucious asked

"Just, K-Camp asking me for my verse." Naruto said looking up to his dad, while they didn't have the best relationship the only thing they agreed on was music.

Lucious looked at his son, withholding a smile. In the 7 years Naruto has been back with him, he couldn't decide if he made the right, or wrong choice sending him to Compton, Naruto was a genius when it came to music. He has seen Naruto has calmed down alot since he's been here, he doesn't say any gang related terms often, his music style is across the board, he had literally hit a goldmine with Naruto.

Andre, and Hakeem watched Naruto closely, he was the one they had to beat, because it was easy to see that Naruto was without a doubt very talented, and a very hard worker; they just hoped he still didn't want the Empire.

Later

After the family meeting Naruto was walking toward his red 2015 Ferrari LaFerrari, when Lucious called him turning to him he asked "Yeah, what's sup?"

"Have you thought about putting out an album yet?" Lucious asked

"I haven't decided yet, but when I decide I'll tell you." Naruto said getting a nod from Lucious

"Alright, and be careful, speeding in that thing." Lucious said

"I got you." Naruto said hopping in the car and driving away headed to his house.

Two Days Later

"You can't just go in there!" Becky yelled

"Get yo ass out the way." Cookie said walking into the office closing the door behind her, before she looked aroumd the office. The frown on her face deepened when she saw a picture of Lucious and his girlfriend Anika.

"Ladies and gentlemen the queen has returned." Lucious said walking into the office, causing Cookie to look up and turn to him as he stopped in front of her "Wow, 17 years later, and your still beautiful." Lucious turned around and walked over to his desk "So when did you get out?"

"Two days ago." Cookie said before looking around the office some more "You really ah," she trailed off

"It was your sacrifice, that made all this possible." Lucious said as Cookie glared at him before they both sat on the couch "I can't imagine what you've been through, Cookie. But I want you to know, that you weren't the only one to suffer in all this."

"You forgot about me the second you divorced me in there. I want what you owe me." Cookie replied

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked

"Half of this company." Cookie said standing up "It was my 400,000 thousand that started this bitch, and you know it." she said before sitting at Lucious's desk "I did 17 hard years for that money, and I want half of my company back."

"I'm sorry Cookie but it don't work like that."

"Don't work like what, honey?" Cookie asked

"This company is not the same one that we started 17 years ago. Matter of fact, I control 10% of this damn thang. I got a board of directors, quarterly reports, SCC filings, and plus we're about to go public which is a whole nother monster in itself."

"Hell you talkin' bout. Public? What's public?"

Lucious sighed and sat down on the desk "Baby, I can give you a huge salary, but I can't give you half my company."

"You're company!? This is my company Lucious! I...I started this, you need to stop playin with me." Cookie said with a menacing glare

"I'll get you anything you want."

"5 million, a year, and I want to be head of A&R."

"The board won't go for 5, I can get you close to 3." Lucious said

"Talk to your board, you the boss." Cookie replied

"I can't do A&R." Lucious said

"Why?" Cookie asked before Lucious stood up and stepped away causing Cookie to look at him in realization

"I have someone." Lucious saod simply

Cookie picked up the photo of Anika in a pool before she asked "Is it little Halle Barry over here?" seeing the look on Lucious face she threw the photo aside before reaching over and grabbing some candy "Your not sweeping me under the carpet, Lucious." She said grabbing her stuff before the door opened and Anika poked her head in

"Baby, Naruto is about to start." she said before she saw Cookie

"Hey Bobo Kitty." Cookie greeted sarcastically before she looked to Lucious "What's Naruto starting?"

"Come see for yourself." Lucious said before they all walked down to the studios to see it packed with other artist, as well as Jamal,

"Mal, what's happening?" Lucious asked

"He just finished listenin to the beat, that Future sent him." Jamal said as Cookie stood next to him looking at Naruto in shock, tears welling up in her eyes

"Naruto is a musical genius, Cookie. Watch our boy work." Lucious said standing beside Cookie

(Play Future -March Madness)

Dirty soda in a styrofoam Spend a day to get my mind blown Dress it up and go to NASA 200 miles on the dash Gotta roll a pound up and gas it Switching lanes in a Grand Rapid We the ones that kept it cool with all these niggas 'til these niggas start acting Shoot a nigga like a film in a movie, nigga, gone let 'em have it Ballin' like the March Madness All these cops shooting niggas, tragic I'm the one that's living lavish Like I'm playing for the Mavericks I didn't wanna fuck the bitch, the molly made me fuck her even though she average

Dirty muddy in a cup 45 by my gut My young nigga in a cut Taking you out for some Jordans Let's count this money, no rushin' I'm on a one way, flushin' Loud pack smelling musty These fuckin' police can't touch me These police-police can't touch me These fuckin' niggas can't touch me Apply the pressure with the VVS I drive the foreign like it was a Chevy Drive the foreign like it was a Ch-skrrrrtt Lift it up and gone and off-set it Fuck a cougar like she Halle Berry Naruto Lyon dirty sprite, Empire we legendary

[Hook]

Fuck on a basic bitch We gone wake up and smoke on some blunt and fuck She gone keep it so real with a nigga that-I'ma come back and always gone fuck with her Bend a curve and spray like a model but I was working and serving Antartica I get high 'til I'm higher than Mercury Fuck around teach you that recipe Fuck around, you gone be out of here Make her say ha like a nigga was Juve Soon as that work hit the city, we move it Post up in Onyx and shoot us a movie Post up in Onyx and shoot us a movie Take the tool inside the club, just incase a nigga ever gotta use it Get a pint of code an pour it up, nigga

[Hook]

Immediately cheering was heard, but Naruto couldn't hear them, after a moment Lucious ordered everybody to get back to work, leaving him, Cookie, Jamal, and Anika in the studio, before he pressed a button "Good job son, that's going to be a big hit."

"Thanks." Naruto said scratching the back of his head lightly, still unaware that Cookie was there

"Have you finished this secret song you were working on?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, just finished it. Play the beat and I'll record it now. The file name is Earned It." Naruto said before Lucious nodded to Jamal who started the beat, when Lucious heard it, he immediately glanced to a surprised Cookie.

(Play The Weeknd-Earned It)

You make it look like it's magic 'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you I'm never confused Hey, hey I'm so used to being used

[Pre-hook:] So I love when you call unexpected 'Cause I hate when the moment's expected So I'ma care for you, you, you I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

[Hook:] 'Cause, girl, you're perfect You're always worth it And you deserve it The way you work it 'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit) Girl, you earned it, yeah

You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah) So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind We live with no lies Hey, hey You're my favorite kind of night

[Pre-hook & hook]

On that lonely night We said it wouldn't be love But we felt the rush It made us believe it was only us (only us) Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)

[Hook]

Lucious was quiet, looking at his most talented son, the most qualified to run the Empire only probem was that he didn't want it, and was way to blunt to talk to important people correctly.

Naruto stepped out of the booth with a sigh before his eyes widened seeing his mother who was standing there with a proud smile on her face.

Flashback

Lucious, and Cookie sat down chillin' as they watched the news, while a 7 year old Naruto was at Lucious piano, having been suspended for fighting at school, when a boy called his parents crackheads, before he started picking on Jamal. He had broke the boys nose so he had been suspended, but Lucious, and Cookie didn't care, Naruto had their temper but only worst.

Lucious and Cookie looked over to him as he sat on his knees on the stool at the piano "What you doing over there little man?" Lucious asked

"I'm gonna make a new beat so you can sing a song for momma." Naruto said getting smiles from his parents

"Really, play what you got." Cookie said as both parents smiled wanting to see what he would do, only to look at him in shock when he played a nice little melody (Weeknd-Earned It)

Naruto looked at his parents only to see them shocked "You didn't like it?" he asked looking down, before he was picked up by Cookie and Lucious wrapped his arms around both of them both, both parents had proud expressions on their faces.

End Flashback

In no time at all Naruto was infront of her before he engulfed her in a big hug lifting her up off the ground, getting a laugh from her "When did you get out?" Naruto asked releasing her

"2 days ago." Cookie said smiling

"Why didn't you call me, I would've came and got you." Naruto said

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Cookie said smiling

"Where have you been staying?" Naruto asked

"With Jamal." Cookie said

"Your sleeping on the couch, I have a lot of room at my place."

"Naw, I'm ok for now."

"It's a huge house, you'll have your own room, and bathroom." Naruto said smiling

"Alright, let's go." Cookie said smiling before she and Naruto left "Could you take me to see Hakeem?"

"Sure." Naruto said "Although, I don't think it's going to go the way you envision it."

"He's my son." Cookie said getting a nod from Naruto before he opened the door of the car for Cookie allowing her to get in, Cookie looked around the Laferarri in awe, as Naruto got inside "I like this."

"Thanks, any carI have your more than welcome to use." Naruto said starting the car as Cookie smiled before Naruto pulled off

35 Minutes Later

Naruto sat outside Hakeem's apartment on his phone texting Nicki Minaj, who has been going through some things with her man Safaree something. Naruto's love life was comprised of models, actresses, and singers, he loves, he just wasn't ready to settle down with anyone yet, and they all accepted his decision.

Naruto looked up when he saw Cookie walking back to the car with a frustrated look on her face "Everything alright?" he asked as she got into the car and heaved a long sigh

"He called me a bitch." Cookie said

"What?" Naruto asked before moving to get out the car,

"Don't worry about it." Cookie said grabbing Naruto's arm "I already beat his ass with a broomstick."

"Nice." Naruto said starting the car before he started his drive home "So what do you plan on doing?"

"Your daddy said he'd give me a job, I wanted to be head of A&R but he got Boo-Boo Kitty."

"You mean Anika?" Naruto asked with a small chuckle

"Yeah, what you know about her?" Cookie asked

"Well they been together for a couple years, he's cheated on her a lot, but she stays with him. Her dad is some big time doctor, and she's cool, once you get past her smugness."

"How is everything with your brothers?" Cookie asked

"Well I'm cool with Jamal, Hakeem is to arrogant so I don't really vibe with him like that. Andre thinks I'm just some thug, Lucious should've left in Compton, I'm cool with his wife Rhonda though." Naruto said with a shrug before Cookie placed her hand on his hair

"I'm sorry, I know that if I had never went down that you would've never been separated from your brothers."

"It's alright, your not to blame, besides I love my life. If I was never shift off to Aunt Stephanie, I would have no drive to do my music, I would probably be some phony ass nigga, that depends on Lucious to do everything for me." Naruto said with a large smile as he pulled up into his driveway as Cookie looked at the house in awe (Picture Trey Songz Hollywood Hills Mansion, that shit look hard)

"You brought this yourself?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, I had made every beat for Lil Wayne's album the Carter 3, that was one of the biggest checks I ever got, and I used it to buy this." Naruto said before he gave Cookie a tour of his 13,000 square-foot pad, with 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms, in addition to floor-to-ceiling windows, a movie theater, gym, elevator, wrap around balconies, stunning views and a rooftop pool

Cookie with a glass of Ciroc in her hand stood on the balcony over looking the ocean asked "How much you paying for this?"

"30 large." Naruto said with the bottle of liquor "It's worth it tho, it something I earned all on my own. I wanted Aunt Steph to see it, but she never got the chance."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now, and I promise you that I'm here to stay." Cookie said before hugging Naruto "You remember when you were little what you would say?"

"Yeah, I love you mama. To infinity and beyond." Naruto said getting a big smile from Cookie who shed a tear

"I love you too." Cookie said

Andre's House

Rhonda walked into the room, with a glass of water and 2 pills, stopping at the doorway she wined her hips for Andre who looked up at her uninterested before he looked down to the magazine he was ready causing her to sigh, before she walked over "Take your pills." she ordered causing Andre to sigh before took his pills and dowed the water, before he slapped Rhonda's ass as she climbed onto the bed

After a moment Andre spoke "He always loved them more than me, even Jamal who he hates. I don't even stack up to the son he had shipped off. You know it'll come down to Naruto and Hakeem, right."

"Right, but Naruto doesn't want it, so he'll leave it Hakeem, and Jamal won't object because he's to passive." Rhonda replied before she had a thought "But what if he did? What if Jamal made a play for the company? Your brothers just may kill each other.

"And I'll be the only one left to rule the company."

"But you'll have to get rid of Naruto." Rhonda said

"Naw it's ok, dad is getting frustrated with Naruto anyway since he won't release an album. Naruto is very stubborn it took 2 years for him to even call dad 'dad'." Andre said

2 Weeks later

Cookie was sitting in the living room, watching an old clip of Naruto performing at the 2014 B.E.T. awards (He performed August Alsina-Kissing on My Tattoos, and I Luv This remix), before the doorbell rung, causing he to get up and walk to the one way window to see Andre at the door, surprised she open the door "Hey Mom." he greeted

3 Days Later

Naruto was in the studio bored out of his mind, listening to the same wack ass beat over and over as Hakeem was in the booth hungover, ruining the words to the song Naruto had wrote for him, sighing Naruto looked to Lucious "The lil nigga, hungover dad. You sure he can do this, I mean Hakeem has talent, I'll give him that, but this is ridiculous. Lil Twist is willing to pay 25 racks for this."

"Trust me Naruto, Hakeem can do it." Lucious said before they looked back to Hakeem

"Damn, I ain't feeling that run it back." Hakeem said

Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Alright take thirty seven."

Hakeem looked at Naruto with anger in his eyes. "So what, I said run it back!"

"Aye who you yelling at nigga!" Naruto said standing up "Don't be mad at us, cause yo stupid ass decided to show up drunk, knowing you had to do this today!"

"Naruto calmn down." Lucious said standing up and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing Naruto to sigh and sit down before playing the beat again, only for Hakeem to forget his verse, which caused an annoyed Lucious to call him, a mess, and a disappointment, before he and Naruto left the studio

"Yo dad, I'm down to release an album." Naruto said immediately getting Lucious attention

"That's what I'm talking about Naruto! This is going to be real big!"

"Hold up, I'll only do it, if you and mom both manage me." Naruto causing Lucious smile to drop

"Son, your momma and I,"

"It's either that or I keep doing what I've been doing. Think about it." Naruto interrupted before he left, causing Lucious to sigh

"Should have saw that coming." Lucious thought normally he would've been upset with how Naruto had interrupted him, before walking off, but he was so happy that Naruto was ready to release an album, he only had to figure out something for Cookie

2 Days Later

Naruto was on his keyboard Cookie was sitting behind him eating a sandwich and some Doritos, they had been working on a song he got the guitar part of the beat right all he needed was the keyboard,

Cookie was watching Naruto, before the doorbell rung, getting up she walled to the door to see Jamal "What you want?" she asked

"You win, I'm doing this for you, but I doing this as me." Jamal said walking inside as Cookie closed the door behind him, before they walked to the parlor room

"I love it, not only is Lucious son a genius, but he's a gay too. We'll make the gay angle all about Lucious not accepting you, and the talent all about you."

"I'ma come out." Jamal said getting a big smile from Cookie

"That's great bro, but could you help a nigga out." Naruto said

"Sure, what you need?" Jamal said as he walked over and sat at the piano, as Naruto got up and picked up his guitar

"New song I'm working on called Slow Motion, I got the guitar part but I need the piano."

Naruto started to play the guitar, and after a moment Jamal jumped in with the piano, before Naruto started to sing

(Trey Songz-Slow Motion)

I know you got all dressed up for the club Waiting on a nigga to come pick you up Baby, when I saw ya walking out the door I just knew ya needed something more

Now whip it straight back to the crib Finna give you something that you won't forget

Baby, I just wanna get you out them clothes I just wanna see you dance in...

[Hook:] Slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby In slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here In slow motion

Cookie watched the boys work together proudly, and she nodded her head to Naruto's singing

Next Day

Naruto sighed at he sat on the steps at the party on the companies yacht. He was drinking a bottle of champagne while sitting on the steps talking to some models (Look up the Mitchell Twins) "So y'all sister's?" Naruto asked sipping his champagne

"Yeah, we're twins actually, are mom is Japanese, and are dad is black." Mara said

"Wow, you can't tell by just looking at you." Naruto said in perfect Japanese

"Yoi know Japanese?" Tara asked in shock

"Always was fascinated with the culture for some reason." Naruto said with a shrug, as he showed the girls his left arm where a seal was tattooed on his shoulder (Shiki Fuin) and his Kyuubi tat, they also saw his tattoo that said 'Made in Philly, Raised in Bompton'

Naruto continued to flirt with the sisters, when his father walked down calling for everyones attention "Ladies, and Gentlemen, it is my honor to welcome back the heart and soul of Empire Enterprises, Ms. Cookie Lyon. To Cookie."

Naruto looked to his mom, with a smile as she smirked at him, wearing the VVS diamond chain he brought for her, before he notice Anika giving her a stink eye

"This year my 3 sons, Hakeem, Jamal, and Naruto Lyon, all are releasing new albums!" Lucious said getting cheers from everyone while the family stared at Naruto who looked up to Lucious with an raised eyebrow before he looked to Cookie and smiled "To the Empire!" everyone raised their drink and repeated Lucious

"Now as you all now know, Empire is going public this year as well, and my son Naruto is going to show you the best talent we have to offer."

Cheering was heard as Naruto stood up with a microphone "Alright give me a subject." he said to the crowd

Random stuff was being shouted, before Naruto heard something that caused him to chuckle "Alright I heard something about the bro Tunechi, my homegirl Katy Perry, Giving no fucks, money shower, and Commas. Let's see what happens."

Play Future-Fuck Up Some Commas)

Fake nigga lie to a real nigga, that's just some shit that you don't do Momma say ride for my real niggas, that's just some shit that I'm gon' do Fuck all the commas, let's fuck up some commas nigga Let's fuck up some commas, let's do that shit random Yeah, Naruto It's Empire, it's some shit you don't do

[Hook x2:] Fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah Let's fuck up some commas, let's fuck up some commas yeah Forty thou to a hunned thou A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou Three hunned thou, five hunned thou A million, let's have a money shower

Fuck up the lumber, I'm hot like a sauna yeah The burner is on me, can't play with that money yeah I'm fucking with shorty, I'm loving the way that she fucking me yeah Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Throw my cup yeah, I just bought my plug yeah Full of mud yeah, niggas full of them drugs yeah Feeling real right yeah, I'm on same thing as Mike yeah Bought a lil ice yeah, I wanna beat that dope like Ike yeah

[Hook]

Smoke the first 48 hours, grind 22 and sleep 2 hours Put 24's on the new Audi, white on white like baby powder Drop ya bitch off at Fulton County, might count it up and then re-count it Double Cup like Tunechi, bust it down with these goonies Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Go fill my cup yeah, bitch go fill my cup yeah You heard that the slums made me, I'm cool with the convicts The coupe look like Akon, fuck all that bum shit

[Hook]

Fit it, critic, get it, hit it, run it, drill it, wet it, I'm in it, really Split it fifty-fifty. Ball, Reggie. Ready, set, go! it Throw that money in the air, watch it fall to the floor Heard ya ordered up some racks, need to order up some more Audemar, yeah. Eighty on the watch, yeah Katy Perry yeah, servin' Katy Perry yeah I should ball yeah, I should break you off yeah Break you off yeah, made myself a boss yeah

[Hook]

Lucious came over and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder as the party was hyped while Naruto finished the song putting the mike in the air everyone knowing what to say as they all yelled it as loud as they could

Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Give no fucks yeah, we don't give no fucks yeah Forty thou to a hunned thou A hunned thou 'nother hunned thou Three hunned thou, five hunned thou A million, let's have a money shower

After the song Cookie came over and hugged Naruto laughing, as Hakeem, and Jamal both came over as well giving there brother props, while Andre glared at Naruto before he left abruptly.

Naruto smiled at his family before he caught sight of the twins he was flirting with earlier, and he immediately knew what was in store for him tonight, luckily all his rooms were soundproof.

Finished

A normal Naruto who is a musical genius, not my normal cup of tea, but I fuck with Empire, and Naruto so I had to do a xover between them. If you don't like it the last song said it best 'Give no fucks yeah, I can give 2 fucks yeah'

Naruto is a hip-hop and R&B artist let me know of any songs you want him to perform.

Not sure of the pairing so expect Naruto to be with Singers, Actresses, Models, hell even porn stars. Got a suggestion hit me up.

Vampire of Prophecy is still in the works, Naruto is going to join Dominic Torreto on his revenge quest against Braga!

Later!


	2. OutSpoken King

Week Later

Naruto was pouring dog food into two bowls to feed his red nose pitbull, and his rottweiler when he saw his mom pull up in the red Lamborghini Aventador SV he had gave her, seeing the frustrated look on her face he asked "You alright?"

Cookie sighed as she entered the house and walked toward the kitchen with Naruto following her "I went to see your daddy to try to get Jamal to play at Laviticus, but he said no."

"I could've told you that was going to happen." Naruto said before Cookie suddenly stopped before she entered the kitchen "What?" Naruto asked before he stopped too "Oh, right."

Standing in the kitchen was Nicki Minaj only wearing Naruto's Raiders jersey, staring back at them as she had jist filled her plate with some pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs, and toast "Nicki, this is my mom, Cookie; mom this is my close friend Nicki Minaj."

"Nice to meet you , Naruto has told me alot about you." Nicki said

"Are you 2..." Cookie started

"No, we just keep it casual, he doesn't want to settle down yet. He's been like that since Highschool." Nicki said

"I don't want to get to thst level till I'm atleast 30." Naruto said to Cookie who nodded in understanding

"So is the video shoot for No Love finished?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, we finished last night." Naruto said before he motioned with his head for Nicki to go get dressed

"Excuse me, I'm going to go, get dressed." Nicki said walking out the kitchen

"She's cute." Cookie said sitting down and taking a strip of bacon from the plate

"Yeah, um dad had called a couple of minutes ago, said he wants us to meet him at Empire." Naruto said changing the subject

"Why?" Cookie asked

"I don't know." Naruto said with a small shrug

2 hr. Later

Naruto was walking looking at his phone getting updates from his squad as his friend YG had been shot, as he texted someone jumped onto his back, looking over his shoulder he smiled "What's good T."

Tiana Brown, was an old friend from Encinitas, California he had introduced her to Anika she was the hottest female artist Empire has, he had dated her older sister, when she was around 8 years old, they became close so he saw her as his little sister and when he left she was among the too people he kept in touch with

"Did you know that your brother ruined my video shoot earlier?" Tiana asked still on his back as he walked

"No, what happened?"

"He tried to use his name as pull to get in my pants." Tiana said

"Heh, well I hope your ready, because he's not going to give up. How's the new song?"

"It's alright, although Veronica is getting on my nerves"

"Told you not to work with her." Naruto replied

"Tiana! We're ready for you!" The director yelled from down the hall

Kissing Naruto's cheek she jumped off his back "Call you later." she said before she ran back to her shoot

Moment Later

Naruto was now in Lucious office watching the TV as the lady on it talked about Kid FoFo, before he turned the channel "Fake claimin' ass nigga." he muttered to himself before he got a text from a dude he went to middleschool with

'Yo Naruto I know it's been a while but me, and the crew was wondering if you would listen to some of our material.'

'Come through in a month, and I'll see what I can do, but be warned I ain't going to sugarcoat nothing for you." Naruto texted back, before Lucious and Cookie walked in and sat down, as Naruto put the TV on mute

"I still can't believe this." Lucious said with a sigh

"Believe what?" Cookie asked

"Naruto will only release an album, if you and I both agree to co-manage him." Lucious said causing Cookie to look at Naruto in surprise before she smiled at him "So you handle all his music, and I'll handle his appearances."

"I agree with that." Cookie said

"Good, Naruto I want you to follow up Hakeem, at Leviticus." Lucious said getting a frown from Cookie

"What about Jamal?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Cookie

"He's not going to perform." Lucious said

"It's bad enough you named the place Leviticus, but now your going to flex on him." Naruto said

"The name has nothing to do with Jamal." Lucious replied

"It says in Laviticus that homosexual people are abominations." Cookie said glaring at Lucious

"I'll do it. I just need to figure out what to perform." Naruto said

"Alright, you go to the studio, and figure it out. I'm going to go see your brother." Cookie said before the two left the office,

Naruto entered his personal studio, that was in his office, before he turned off his phone and got to work,

(Play Future-Stick Talk)

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

They came through with a stick and you heard it They came through in this bitch and they were swerving I can't believe the blood ain't on my shirt Because he got hit close-range We be talking stick talk, we be talking bricks too We be talking lick talk, and I'mma fuck your bitch too I ain't got no manners for no sluts I'mma put my thumb in her butt

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

I'mma tell a lie under oath I can see it in your eyes, you want boat I forgot, ain't got a word on body count Riding in the club, barely tripping now Ordered up a sofa, told her "ride me round the whole world" I was on the E-way with that molly and that old girl Get a little cheaper, you could win Get it little harder, get the Benz

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk I'm 'bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy 'Bout to fuck this cash up on a new toy You can't understand us cause you're too soft Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

Fully loaded whip, fully loaded clips Fuck her with my niggas, I ain't smoke a zoot Red eyes in, I got them zones with me Taliban bands, run 'em straight through the machinery

Took a shot of Henney, I've been going brazy, brazy They say my whole hood got it under investigation They know they talk that stick talk, that stick talk They know we talk that lick talk, that lick talk

10 million dollars cash, fuck a friend Started sipping syrup, I've been geeked ever since Gotta keep that heat on the scene ever since You know we talk that stick talk, that stick talk

Naruto walked out the booth, and saved the track "Alright I got a song for the niggas, now I need a song fir the ladies." he muttered before he put on another beat that his friend had sent him

(Play T-Pain-Drankin' Patna)

Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me Drink with me, drink with me (Hey) (Hey)

Shawty so perfect (so perfect) Imma buy the bar got her drinking everything that I drink (that I drink) A little talk (real talk) So far (so far) She been thinking everything that I think And we like the same girl, not the main girl She been sipping on that black and blue label You must seen her I do my thing girl I can't let you drink me under this table She keep taking shots to the head and I know that I can't keep up (keep up) One more drink and Imma be there You gon' see me walk out of this club (this club) Hey, she ain't even drunk yet (drunk yet) She ain't finish that cup yet (cup yet) Everybody looking at me like Imma stop ya I've done found me a drinking partner

[Hook:] I think I need her to drink a drink with me I found the girl of my dreams (and I got you) I done found me a drinking partner Everybody want her (want her) (hey) She be sipping that Corona (Corona) (hey) And we ain't turning up in the club with out her I done found me a drankin patna

[Post-Chorus:] I think I'm in love with your cousin I've seen her take three or four shots already (Oooway) And we in the club like its nothing She walked in (she walk in) and everybody say Ooo here she comes, somebody get the shot girl over here right now Ooo here she comes, just line them up in front of her, she gon' take them right down

Tonight was so worth it (so worth it) I done found somebody that likes doing everything that I do (that I do) We hit the floor (we hit the floor) Just like that (just like that) When I move you move (move) It's like we're the same person (same person) We drinking even if we ain't thirsty (ain't thirsty) Screaming YOLO in the lane swerving (lane swerving) I'm about to give her that Empire service (oooh hey) I got a feeling she ain't going nowhere til she know that she leaving with me We drink one more big shot for the night, shawty you ain't gon' get no sleep (no sleep) Hey, we ain't even done yet (done yet) We ain't finish this cup yet (cup yet) And everybody lookin at me like Imma stop ya I done found me a drankin patna

[Chorus]

[Post-Chorus]

[Chorus]

Unknown to Naruto he had missed 6 calls from Vernon to meet up at Lucious house that night, he wouldn't find out that his cousin had been murdered till 2 am when he checked his phone

Next Day

Naruto was in his office, his headphones in as he listened to a beat he had finished, he was unaware that Anika, Lucious, and Hakeem had just walked in, before he was slapped in the head, getting his attention "The hell?" he looked up to see he had company

"You see what your brother did?" Lucious asked

"No what happened?" Naruto asked before Anika gave him her tablet, and Naruto watched Hakeem piss in the restaurant, before he called Obama a sellout, and joke about the police coming to shoot him. "I like the red flag you had hanging in your back pocket." Naruto said turning the tablet to Hakeem where it was paused showing he had a red bandana in his pocket "Especially when you joked about the cops, coming to kill you. After finding out that Bunkie was just shot."

Hakeem scoffed, as Naruto looked up at Lucious who nodded, Naruto stood up and walked to Hakeem "You want to be a blood right, well let me put you on. Last 2 minutes, and your from the set." Naruto said before he punched Hakeem in his chest, dropping him "Pathetic, if this was the hood you'd have 4 niggas stomping yo face in. You don't fall!"

Naruto grabbed Hakeem and stood him up as he coughed "Fight me." Naruto said

"Naw man, I don't want to be a gang member."

"Don't ever claim to be from a hood, if you ain't ready to die for it." Naruto said "You also need to stop acting like you from the streets, do you know how many people would die to have your life. My gang threatened to kill me if I blew this chance away, when I first moved here."

"I get it, man. I am sorry." Hakeem said

"Your going to release a video apologizing for your insensitive remarks." Anika said getting a nod from Hakeem

Naruto looked over to Lucious and Anika as Hakeem left having no intention what so ever to apologize "I used to hate you for shipping me off, but when I look at him I'm actually thankful you did." Naruto said to Lucious

"Thanks, I think." Lucious said, with a small chuckle

"What would've happened to him if he was in your neighborhood?" Anika asked

"He would've got put on, or killed." Naruto said getting a nod from Anika

"We have to go, it's time for your interview." Anika said to Lucious before they left Naruto tagging along.

45 Minutes Later

Naruto was on the phone in the elevator with Becky, Anika, Andre, Vernon, Lucious, and Kid FoFo "How is he? Do he know who shot him? That's brazy, well at least my nigga alright. Alright I see y'all when y'all get back." Naruto hung up with a sigh

"Is YG going to be alright?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, they said he's already back in the studio, so he good." Naruto said before Cookie, and her assistant Porcha walked onto the elevator, Cookie was still sad from the news of Bunkie's death, when Kid FoFo made a huge mistake

"I see you still trash talking me bitch." Naruto perked up and slowly turned his head so he was looking at FoFo over his shoulder "You better be careful." FoFo threatened

Naruto dropped his phone and spun around and delivered a punch to FoFo so brutally that he had broke his nose. Before he could deliever another one Vernon tried to put him in a fullnelson but Naruto who had been practicing different fighting styles for a couple years to control his temper countered quickly and slammed his palm into Vernons adams apple causing him to gag, before Naruto elbowed him in the jaw sending him down to the ground. Andre tried to grab Naruto as soon as he turned around but Naruto ducked under his right arm before he grabbed Andre's head and slammed it into the elevator wall.

Naruto turned to FoFo and rushed him but Cookie and Lucious got in his way, Cookie grabbed his face, while Lucious grabbed his arms tightly

"Naruto! It's ok, calm down." Cookie said as Becky, Anika, and Porcha who had been recording with her phone just as FoFo threatened Cookie, watched the only person besides Lucious calm Naruto down,

Naruto who was breathing heavily slowly started to calm down before he looked at FoFo who was looking up at him wide eyed while he held his bleeding nose

"Let me tell you where you went wrong you fake claimin ass nigga, you don't threaten a man's mother, especially if he's really with the shit. Now your lucky they managed to calm me down or I would've killed you. That's on my set." Naruto looked to Lucious "I will never work with this wannabe."

"You don't have to," Lucious said before he turned to FoFo "Effective immediately, your contract with Empire was terminated."

Everyone left FoFo in the elevator, Naruto looked to Vernon "Sorry about that, I reacted on instinct." he apologized

"Yeah I know, It always was a bad idea to get in between you and whoever made you angry." Vernon said remembering when Naruto was little the multiple times he had stepped between one of Naruto's fights and got a punch to his nuts for it since that was the only thing he could reach at the time.

Lucious Office

Andre stormed into the office "Dad you gotta drop Naruto, you saw what he did." he said

Lucious sighed "Yes, I did and I saw what you did."

"What you mean? I didn't do anything."

"That's my point, FoFo disrespected your mother, instead of trying to stop Naruto, you should've helped him." Lucious said

"I'm not like Naruto dad." Andre replied

"But your a man first right? No man I know would sit there and let some nigga threaten his momma." Lucious said

Naruto's House

Naruto sat on his couch still pissed off his right leg was shaking uncontrollably, before he closed his eyes to calm himself down, and slowly his leg stopped shaking but he still looked irritated, when Cookie came in with her phone before she paused seeing a text before she ignored a call then she connected her phone to the stereos and Hot Nigga by Bobby Shmurda played

Cookie walked to Naruto and pulled him to his feet "Come on show me how to do the Shmoney Dance." she said attempting to do the dance causing Naruto to relax, before he laughed at her before he showed her the right way to do it.

Next Day

Condo Complex

Naruto led a blindfolded Cookie to a door "Can I take this damn thing off, now?" she asked

"Yeah." Naruto said after he opened the door, Cookie sighed as she took off her blindfold and looked around in awe at the condo (Her Condo in the show) "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Cookie said as she walked further inside expecting the condo closer

"It's yours." Naruto said getting her attention "I own the building, I had this place being fixed up for you when you became Jamal's manager so that you can be close to him, since he doesn't have a car." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie before she hugged him, kissing his forehead.

Later

Laviticus

Naruto was in the back in his dressing room, playing 2k his phone was beside him, his Twitter was blowing up, as Porcha had posted the video of his fight in the elevator, everyone was giving him props, some saying what he did was some movie scene type shit, he had also been on TMZ where Harvey Levin said he should be charged with assault, while most of them thought he did what anyone would've done if they were in that situation.

He thought it was funny how many people cared about something that had nothing to do with them, and thought that he would actually care about their thoughts on the matter.

Someone knocked at the door "It's open!" he yelled

Cookie walked in with a dissapointed look on her face, pausing the game Naruto asked "Whats up?"

"Nothing just upset that Jamal let me down."

"Well it aint his fault, it's dad's." Naruto said pouring her a glass of Jack Daniels

"What you talking about?" Cookie asked taking the glass

"Who all knew that Jamal was going to come out? Naruto asked

"Porcha, You, Micheal, and Rhonda." Cookie said

"Well there's your snitch right there. Rhonda no matter how cool she is, is loyal to Andre who will do anything to get the Empire, so knowing him he rushed to dad and told him about Jamal coming out, so Lucious probably threatened to cut him off."

"Cut him off?" Cookie asked

"Lucious pays for everything Jamal has, his apartment, credit card bills, you name it Lucious pays for it."

"And Andre knew Lucious would do this?" Cookie asked

"Yup, I know Andre is my brother but Andre has no family loyalty he will do whatever he had to, to get the company."

"Damn." Cookie said sadly taking a swig of her drink

"Be careful with him mom." Naruto said "He was willing to stand there and let that bitch threaten you, so don't trust him."

"But he's my son."

"And he's my brother. The only problem with that is he doesn't see it that way." Naruto replied

"Why would you say that?" Cookie asked

"Lucious loves to preach about how this is a musical family, we all have musical talent, Jamal with his singing, and his piano, Hakeem raps, I sing, rap, and play instruments, then theirs you. You are the most talented member of our family, when it comes to music, no one knows more than you, even dad knows it, his first album is his best because you helped him with every song." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie "The only person in our family who has no musical talent whatsoever is Andre, he doesn't even have an ear for it. Growing up around that had to have some lasting effects on his mind."

"Damn." Cookie whispered before she finished her drink regretting taking the fall for Lucious all those years ago even more.

Moments Later

Naruto walked out with his microphone after Hakeem, and Jamal finished their performance, when he was seen everyone cheered loudly "Yo, how y'all doin' tonight!" the crowd cheered "Alright man y'all been cool tonight so I'ma reward y'all, I was only supposed to do 1 song," immediately the crowd booed but Naruto raised a hand and silenced them before he continued "but for y'all I'ma do 3."

Everyone cheered, before the beat played

(Play Lil Wayne-Mirror)

Uh With everything happening today You don't know whether you're coming or going But you think that you're on your way Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it, woo. Look at me when I'm talking to you You looking at me but I'm looking through you I see the blood in your eyes I see the love in disguise I see the pain hidden in your pride I see you're not satisfied And I don't see nobody else I see myself I'm looking at the...

Jamal came from the back and joined Naruto on the stage as he sung ' _Mirror on the wall, here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend, You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

Uh, I see the truth in your lies I see nobody by your side But I'm with you when you are all alone And you correct me when I'm looking wrong I see the guilt beneath the shame I see your soul through your window pane I see the scars that remain I see Ruto, I'm looking at the...

 _Mirror on the wall, here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

Looking at me now I can see my past Damn, I look just like my fucking dad Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors I even look good in the broken mirror I see my mamma smile that's a blessing I see the change, I see the message And no message could've been any clearer So I'm startin' with the man in the...

 _Mirror on the wall,_

MJ taught me that.

 _Here we are again Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend_

Take 'em to school Mal

 _You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we talkin' to each other again?_

[Chorus]

Everyone cheered, as Naruto and Jamal shared a brotherly hug, before Jamal left the stage

(Play Lil Wayne-How to Love)

"Yeah, cut the music up." Naruto said as the melody played and he walked by the audience "A little louder, uh, yeah, How y'all doin'? Let's go."

You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love

"I can't hear y'all!" Naruto said before he put the mic in the air and immediately everyone shouted

"How to love!"

You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in a corner tryna put it together How to love yeah How to love

"Let's go!" For a second you were here Now you over there It's hard not to stare, the way you moving your body Like you never had a love Never had a love

When you was just a youngin' your looks were so precious But now your grown up So fly it's like a blessing but you can't have a man look at you for five seconds Without you being insecure You never credit yourself, so when you got older It's seems like you came back ten times over Now you're sitting here in this damn corner Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulders

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart Never really had luck, couldn't ever figure out How to love

"I can't hear y'all!" Naruto yelled as he walked to the center of the stage and put the microphone on the pole

"How to love!" the audience shouted

"Yeah, let's go!" I said you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever Now you're in this corner tryna put it together How to love How to love

Naruto took off his sun glasses 'See I just want you to know That you deserve the best You're beautiful Yeah You're beautiful Yeah

"Put ya hands up!" Naruto said causing everyone to do as he said,

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual Far from the usual

The beat suddenly changed after Naruto took off his shirt and hat "Ladies and Gentlemen, time to turn up, Yeah!" Naruto said as a rock version of his beat played, and everyone got turnt. Everyone in the VIP cheered loudly as well as they stood up as Naruto was about to perform one of his most successful songs

(Play Lil Wayne-John)

Big ass Rottweiler, my motherfucking pet I point it at you and tell that motherfucker fetch I'm fucking her good, she got her legs on my neck I get pussy, mouth and ass, call that bitch triple threat When I was in jail she let me call her collect But if she get greedy, I'ma starve her to death Top down, it's upset been fucking the world and nigga and I ain't cum yet! You fuck with me wrong, I knock your head off your neck The flight too long, I got a bed on the jet The guns are drawn and I ain't talking bout a sketch I pay these niggas with a reality check Prepare for the worst but still praying for the best This game is a bitch I got my hand up her dress The money don't sleep so the squad won't rest An AK47 is my fucking address, huh

Rick Ross part played over the speakers as Naruto gave Lucious, Vernon, and Hakeem a high five 'I'm not a star, somebody lied I got a chopper in the car I got a chopper in the car I got a chopper in the car

Naruto ran back to where he started while he rapped 'Load up the choppers like it's December 31st Roll up and cock it and hit them niggas where it hurts If I die today, remember me like John Lennon Buried in Louie, I'm talking all brown linen, huh "Put yo muthafuckin hands up!" he ordered before he walked to his guitar and put it on and walked back to the mic before playing a little

"Put yo muthafuckin!" Naruto shouted before he resumed playing, "Put yo muthafuckin! Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Naruto played a lil bit more before he snatched the guitar off him and threw it to the ground as the beat stopped and the audience lit up as he paced the stage with the mic in his hand. Even the security gaurds cheered loudly.

In VIP Lucious was hyped, as was Vernon. Hakeem looked up at Naruto in awe this was the first time he ever saw Naruto perform live. Tiana cheered for her big brother figure loudly as she stood by her new boyfriend. Cookie who was watching proudly shed tears, as she clapped and cheered. Jamal, laughed as he clapped for his older twin, Anika, Rhonda, Becky, and Porcha cheered loudly as well, while Andre clapped halfheartedly jealousy in his eyes

Naruto brought the mic up to his face "Rest in Peace Bunkie." Naruto placed 2 fingers in the sky, followed by everyone as they continued to cheer before the stage darkened and a picture of Bunkie appeared on the big screen.

15 Minutes Later

Everyone was having a good time, while Naruto with a bottle walked into VIP he walked by Rhonda who gave him a hug while he completely ignored Andre, before he headed towards his parents who were talking about how good Hakeem, and Jamal looked good together on stage, before they saw him "Well there's the ultimate fighter." Lucious said giving Naruto a handshake and a hug "You killed it up there, I am very proud of you."

"Thanks. I'm proud of you both too, it was my dream when I was little to be managed by the most important people in my life, and I have achieved it. I won't let you guys down." Naruto said looking at his parents

"We know you won't." Cookie said, before Naruto kissed her cheek, and tapped Lucious shoulder before going down to the dance floor to pull the cutest bitch with the biggest ass,

Finished

For the last two songs Naruto performed is exactly like Lil Wayne's 2011 VMA Performance, his out is red levis, instead of the zebra skinnies Weezy wore.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Mansion

It's been a couple days since Leviticus opened and a video of Naruto's performance was posted on World-Star his popularity had boosted some more, his songs March Madness, Earned It, and Fuck Up Some Commas were doing numbers, he had been getting calls for interviews but he turned them down.

Currently he was in the bathtub with Nicki, kissing (Forgot to say this last chapter, but Nicki is a year older than Naruto in this fic)

Pulling away, Nicki looked at him "You know this may be the last time, we do this." she said

"If every thing works out for you and Meek." Naruto said with a sigh before he said "I hope he makes you happy, and if he doesn't treat you right, all you have to do is tell me, and I'll take care of him."

"Always looking out for me." Nicki said

"Of course, you were the first friend I made when I was brought here, you are and always will be important to me, no matter what." Naruto said before he grabbed Nicki by her ass and brought her close to him so that her breast were pressed against his chest

"I feel the same way." Nicki said before Naruto kissed her arm tattoo, that was really his name in kanji "So when can I hear the two songs you recorded about me?"

"I recorded the first one yesterday, and I'll do the second one in a few days."

"What's the first one called?" Nicki asked reaching over and grabbing her IPad before turning around so that she was leaning back into Naruto's chest, while her ass sandwich his rapidly hardening dick between her cheeks

"Dive In." Naruto said placing his chin on her shoulder while he played with her pussy under the water but before he could get too into it she spoke

"Hold up, Trigga I'm trying to listen to the song." Nicki said calling Naruto by his hood name.

Naruto's past was known throughout the world as it wasn't something he ever tried to hide, in fact if anyone googled Trigga he would show up. He first called himself that when he released the first song he ever dedicated to Nicki and that was Neighbors Know My Name. No one knew it was about her but the two of them, though.

Trigga was the name he got when he was in Compton, because it was really easy to trigger his temper before he had got better at controlling it.

Nicki downloaded the song and hit play

(Play Trey Songz-Dive In)

[Intro:] Ooh I'm about to dive in ooh ooh I was thinking about taking a couple laps, I just wanna dive in Yeah, dive in, yeah-eah

[Verse 1:] Splash, baby girl that's your water fall Feel it coming down on me, so crazy Yeah, girl I love the way your body talk Come a little closer just like that Keep on talking girl you got me

[Bridge:] Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know Wanting to feel, the way you flow Ooh you got that look up in your eyes What we 'bout to do ain't no surprise

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

[Verse 2:] Drip, baby we don't need no towel I'mma be the one who rub your body now Won't drown ain't even coming up for air now I just keep my head down (down, down) Swim for days, I can doggy paddle all kind of ways Girl you got me

[Bridge:] Wanting to go deeper then you'll ever know Wanting to feel, the way you flow Ooh you got that look up in your eyes What we 'bout to do ain't no surprise

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

Submerged inside your world, so deep inside you girl Beautiful place to be, so soak and wet and girl it's made for me

[Hook:] I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Swimming in your body, let me dive in You know ain't no running 'round this pool Going under just for you Baby you, watch me stroke Left stroke, right stroke Back stroke, girl there ain't no running 'round this pool Ooh I'm about to dive in Baby girl hold your breath We about to get so wet Put me to the test girl when I dive

"I love it." Nicki said kissing Naruto passionately, before she squealed when Naruto suddenly stood up carrying her bridle style before he carefully made his way to the bedroom

Later

Naruto was now alone playing Metal Gear Solid 5, when he paused the game as he heard multiple engines roaring outside, getting up he walked outside to see a black Lamborghini Aventador, a red 2011 ferrari 599 gtb fiorano, a blue 2014 McLaren P1, a red BMW i8, a black/orange Bugatti Veyron SuperSport, a silver Porshe 918 Spyder, a red Koenigsegg agera R, and a black corvette stingray z06, speed onto his property, before 9 african american men got out of the cars, these were Naruto's friends Antoine 'Jr' Clemant(23) Roger 'Rabbit' Thomas(25), Xavier Coleman(25) were friends Naruto met in Atlanta, Ga. Coleman made beats, while Rabbit, and Jr. were songwriters. Montay Wilson(25), Lamar 'LJ' Johnson(24), Sylvester 'Vest' Davis(24), Rashad Parker(23), Shawn(25), and D'Angelo(21) Burman were all his cousins from California that Naruto ran with when he was younger, LJ, Montay, and Rashad made beats, and wrote songs, Shawn, D'Angelo, and Vest were tech savy and handled his music videos as well.

Naruto had brought these men to him as soon as he started making money, he trusted them with everything because they weren't 'Yes Men' anything that was wack by him they wouldn't only say it was wack they would roast him fiercely. It also helped that when Lucious had been trying to force him to get bodyguards he hired them since he knew they had his back just like he had theirs no matter what.

"My niggas!" Naruto yelled walking over to them and handshaking each of them

1½ Hour Later

Naruto and his friends sat in the living room with a bottle of Ciroc "So Bunkie is dead huh." Shawn said before he drunk from his glass

"Yeah, and so far 12 ain't had any leads." Naruto said before his phone rung "Hello? Yeah take them to my office, and tell em I'm on the way. Thanks Becky."

"Got a meeting?" Coleman asked

"Yeah y'all remember Travis?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I heard he been making waves in Houston" Rashad said

"Yeah, he want to get a deal, so I thought why not help him out." Naruto said before he stood up, with his keys "Y'all comin or nah?"

"Yeah." Roger said

Empire

Naruto sat down in his office listening to a song by his old friend

(Play Travis Scott - Antidote)

Don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (Through the back!) It's lowkey at the night show So don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote

Party on a Sunday (That was fun!) Do it all again on Monday (One more time!) Spent a check on a weekend (Oh my God!) I might do it all again (That's boss shit) I just hit a three peat Fucked three hoes I met this week (Robert Horry!) I don't do no old hoes (Oh, no, no!) My nigga, that's a no-no (Straight up!) She just want the coco (Cocaina!) I just want dinero (Paper hunting!) Who that at the front door? If it's the feds, oh-no-no-no (Don't let 'em in, shhh)

Don't you open up that window Don't you let out that antidote Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (In the back!) It's lowkey at the night show At the night show At the night show (Higher) At the night show At the night show (Get lit my nigga) At the night show

Anything can happen at the night show Everything can happen at the night show At the night show Anything can happen at the night show At the night show Your bitch not at home, she at the night show Fuckin' right, ho Had to catch a flight for the night show Let's get piped though Bottles got us right though, we ain't sippin' light though I ain't got no type though Only got one night though, we can do it twice though It's lit at the night show

At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show At the night show Anything can happen at the night show

Stackin' up day to day Young nigga you know you gotta go get it, go get it, my nigga They hatin', they stinkin', they waitin' Don't be mistaken, we dyin', they stayin' Lord I'm on fire they think that I'm Satan Callin' me crazy on different occasions Kickin' the cameraman off of my stages Cause I don't like how he snappin' my angles I'm overboard and I'm over-impatient Over my niggas and these kids my ages Dealin' with Mo' shit that's more complicated Like these two bitches that might be related H-Town, you got one and you Bun B likea number one It's late night, got a late show If you wanna roll, I got a place where...

Poppin' pills is all we know In the hills is all we know (Hollywood!) Don't go through the front door (Through the back!) It's lowkey at the night show

"That was fire, bruh." Naruto said smirking, getting a nod of thanks from Travis "You came with 3 hits, why do you want to be at Empire though? You could go to Def Jam, or Roc Nation."

"Because Empire seems like it'll be a perfect fit for me." Travis said "And this will be the ultimate Fuck You to Beretti."

"Creedmore tried to sign you?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, somehow Beretti knew we were cool back in the day. He didn't care about my lyrics, only my friendship with you." Travis said

"Hn. Well welcome to Empire. Come on we'll go get your contract ready, and you can read over it." Naruto said before he, Roger, and Travis walked through Empire toward the conference room where Lucious had just walked into

"Who in here was aware that Kid Fo-Fo signed with Creedmore?" Lucious asked

"Well I wasn't aware but I don't see what's the problem considering we're the ones who dropped him." Anika said

"The problem is that the old coot is controlling the story, and knowing him he made it seem like he poached FoFo from Empire." Roger said getting everyone's attention

"Exactly." Lucious said nodding to Roger

"Don't worry about FoFo dad." Naruto said before he gestured to Travis who was looking around "This is Travis Scott, he has chose to be apart of Empire, his lyrics are dope and as a bonus Creedmore tried to sign him."

"Really." Lucious said walking over and shaking Travis hand "It's nice to meet you Travis, I heard your mixtape, we've been trying to get in touch with you for a while, now."

"Nice to meet you to, Mr. Lyon." Travis said

Lucious was going to speak but Becky walked over "I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a Detective in your office. It's about Bunkie." she said

"Thank you Becky, I need you to get contracts for Travis." Lucious said before he excused himself

Later

Naruto was walking when he saw his mom and Jamal standing there as Anika walked away with two white boys.

"I write my own music, period." Jamal said

"You need to trust your manager Mal, everyone does songs written by other people." Naruto said

"I know that but I want my own sound." Jamal said

"Ok how about this, you and your brother work on something, while I try to find a songwriter, and if what you two have is better we'll use that." Cookie said

"I'm down with that, we'll make you a hit single." Naruto said getting a nod from Jamal before he left

"You where have you been?" Cookie asked

"I was at the house, my niggas came back from California." Naruto said

"Yeah alright, you've been blowing up all weekend, the radio is playing all your stuff." Cookie said as she and Naruto walked

"Yeah I heard. How've you been?"

"I'm ok, can you take me down to the funeral home tomorrow?"

"Sure." Naruto said

2 Days Later

Philadelphia

Naruto sat in the church by Anika with an emotionless look on his face as Anika placed her hand on his leg as Lucious gave the eulogy

Flashback

A 12 year old Naruto sighed as he sat in the livingroom watching MTV JAMS, when Lucious song came on he asked "Can you turn please?"

"Why, don't you want to listen to your dad?" asked Naruto's 16 year old cousin

"That bitch nigga ain't my dad!" Naruto yelled

"Don't talk about your dad that way." a male voice said behind Naruto, who looked over his shoulder at the door to see Bunkie

"Cousin Bunkie?" Naruto asked surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit my little cousin, for his 13th birthday." Bunkie said getting a small smile from Naruto

End Flashback

Naruto smiled slightly before he looked down at Anika's hand that was on his knee 'I guess you did keep the secret till your death huh." he whispered so low that only Anika heard him

Anika looked at Bunkie's casket, they didn't get along all that much but he kept her, and Naruto's secret, because if Lucious learned that she has slept with Naruto her career was over.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, before he and his family stood up and walked to the casket, Naruto placed a disc in Bunkie's suit, before he left the church

2 Weeks Later

Lucious House

Lucious, Anika, Hakeem and his crew, Tiana, Rhonda, and Andre sat in the living room relaxing as tonight was the family dinner Lucious had planned in honor of Hakeem's and Tiana's relationship

They talked amongst themselves when Naruto walked in with Roger, D'Angelo, Sylvester, Shawn, and 2 little girls.

When the girls saw Lucious they ran to him "Uncle Lucious!"

Lucious smiled and pulled the girls onto his lap these were his neices Makayla (9), and Mykell(8), Lucious spoiled them rotten. They were Stephanie's oldest daughter Erica kids, and Naruto who was like a father to them took care of them whenever his cousin was busy, and if Naruto was busy Lucious was the one to take care if them.

Anika sighed as the girls didn't like her, they loved to repeat words they hear and have called her a bitch alot of times, having picked up the word in music they heard.

"How you doing girls?" Lucious asked

"Good." Makayla said as Mykell took off her backpack and showed Lucious a paper

"Look I got a A+ on my spelling test." Mykell said

"Really." Lucious said in over-exaggerated surprise as ge took the paper "You going to be real smart, huh?"

"Yeah, smarter than Makayla." Mykell said

"No you won't, I'm going to be smarter than you." Makayla said in return

"Y'all go upstairs and do y'all homework." Naruto said, causing the girls to slide off Lucious lap and walk out "And when your finished I want to see it."

"Ok." the girls said before running up to there rooms

Roger was sitting beside Shawn listening to Hakeem's song Drip Drop looked up to Hakeem "I'ma be honest Hakeem, I don't really like it, but hey your blowing up so doesn't matter what I think."

Shawn who was sitting at the keyboard spoke "You should've did it like this."

(Play Cold Flamez ft YG-Drip Drop)

Shawn started off with _**'I don't know what it is, Redbones drive me crazy**_

Naruto entered with 'Beat it up, beat it up, now she hatin'

 _ **I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop,**_

Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top.

 _ **I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can maker her drip, drip, I can make her drop**_ , Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top. [x2]

Roger jumped in with _'Drip, drip, drop I got her like Niagra. The way I do it You would think a nigga take Viagra Macking the chicks with the thick abracadabra, How you gon' get it in the room, Bitch I'm 'bout to tag ya. Imma do it till you sick of me, I got her so slippery. Hickory Dickory Dock, Really real so I hit that spot_.

Naruto came in behind Roger 'I'm looking for redbone baby, Bad lil lady, Everytime I see one, I go a little crazy Like gitchie-gitchie ya ya, I could be ya dada I make her drip drop like I just broke her wata, haha. Feelin' like Hakuna Mata, King of the cats when I'm in her poonana, She drip, drip, drop it like a redbone should, So I beat it like a, beat it like a real Lyon would, yeah.

 _ **I don't know what it is, Redbones drive me crazy**_

Beat it up, beat it up, now she hatin'

 _ **I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop**_ ,

Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top.

 _ **I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can make her drip, drip, I can make her drop, I can maker her drip, drip, I can make her drop**_ , Imma beat the pussy from the bottom to the top. [x2]

D'Angelo who was a little older than Hakeem came in with **'I can make her drip, I can make her drop, Imma hit it hard just wit a body shot. Break it in half With one karate chop, I can see her looking at me while she licking lollipops. Yeah, they call me D-Lo, Yeah, I'm really lethal. I don't give a fuck 'bout anotha nigga peephole. Then she say she mixed with a little bit of Creole, Yeah, she says she the one, the one like she is Ne-Yo**

Shawn came in after his lil brother _**'She got me going crazy, She got me goin' bonkers. Redbone bitch, She know I wanna hump her. Ass so thick, Nice lil tits, Bomb little lips, With a weave to her hips. You know a bad bitch? Nah, I mean a bad bitch. The one that handles business, But ready to ratchet Throw her 'gainst the walls, Scratch her with my paws, Giiirl, let the dog break you off.**_

[Chorus x2]

Naruto and his homies laughed a little after they finished "That's how we would've did it, but your version is cool too." Shawn said with a shrug before he got up and went to the bar to get a drink

Hakeem looked irritated but he wasn't going to say anything since every member in Naruto's crew was bout that life, so he took a long swig from his glass of scotch

Lucious who had liked the song smiled as he asked "So Naruto what you been up to?"

"Just finished a music video." Naruto said

"You didn't talk with me about that." Andre said

"Because it came out of my pocket. The girls were females I...befriended when I went out of the country. The equipment came from Shawn, and the others. So there was nothing to talk to you about." Naruto said

"You got the video with you?" Lucious asked

"Yeah on here." Naruto said holding up a DVD case

"Alright we can watch it after dinner." Lucious said getting a nod from Naruto before his, and Hakeem's friends left the house, to go hit up the club, when Cookie, Jamal, and Micheal arrived Naruto had went upstairs to the girls room to see if they were working, and he helped them out for a little bit, leaving them a plate before he went downstairs for dinner.

Dinner was very eventful, Cookie had sat in Anika's spot before she prayed about how she has waited for this moment for a long time, before Anika made a smart comment prompting Cookie to call her a hoe, and reveal that Anika had hired someone to spy on her.

After dinner everyone sat in the living room in front of the big screen TV before see his video, sitting in the back Naruto pressed play

(Play Trey Songz- Foreign)

[Intro:] That foreign [x5]

[Verse 1:] Colombiano, yeah I love that I love her if she speak another language She be doing things I never seen I think I might have hit it in my dreams She drop it, then she throw it, yeah she work it I seen your Instagram but you look better up in person I think her booty fake, she say it's real though She back it up and let me get my feel on

[Pre-Hook:] She only been here for two weeks Came with her girls and they tryna leave with me She workin' hard like she tryna get a visa The way she twerk it I just might pull out my Visa

[Hook:] After we leave girl, you know where you going Straight to the 'tel, you ain't leaving 'till the morning Same old thing, yeah you know that shit's boring (that shit's boring) American you know I had to cop that foreign (cop that foreign) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She got on a bad bikini, when we in the Lamborghini) American you know I had to cop that foreign (She from another country, I brought her to the city with me) I know it's never boring American you know I had to cop that foreign Uh huh

[Verse 2:] I hit the lot and then I leave out with a new one Her ass so fat I measure that I told her ruler People wanna ask why I walk like that, don't wonder Make that pussy rain when I bring that thunder Shoutout Australia when she go down under

[Pre-Hook]

[Hook]

[Verse 3:] And she be like "Ay que rico" when I'm going real deep though You can give me all of them besos, just stay low, do what I say so Fuck me now, oh shit, excuse my French but I got a bad bitch And she ain't from France but she french kiss dick And she ain't got plans cause they get dismissed

[Bridge:] She only been here for two weeks (for two weeks) A different party every night, she like to drink (she love to drink) Body language is all she's tryna speak That's okay, that's alright, go all day, go all night, I'm a beast

[Hook]

Lucious, Hakeem, and Andre were deep in the video seeing all the beautiful women in the video with Naruto while Naruto caught glances from Anika, and Rhonda before he winked at them getting blushes in return, as he smiled before he noticed Makayla and Mykell walk in before he placed Mykell on his lap, while Cookie picked up Makayla and placed her on her lap, as the video was nearing its end.

"Naruto will one of them be our new cousin?" Mykell asked

"No, they are just good friends of mine." Naruto told her getting a nod before she started singing the song getting smiles from everyone

After the video Cookie revealed that Jamal had a new song, so everyone turned to him as he sat at the keyboard

Up all night Oh, yeah Haven't felt your love for some time now Damn, I miss your lips next to my mouth And I can't wait to make up for the lost time

Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night Whoa yeah

No shut eye Can't even sleep a wink at all I can't lie You've given me insomnia Now I can't wait to make up for the lost time

Cause without you here I'll probably never sleep I look in the mirror Your face is all I see I want you on my pillow Give me your love I can't breathe Baby, come here So I can go to sleep You keep me up all night

Whoa oh You keep me up all night Oh oh oh You keep me up all night

during the song Naruto glanced to his parents

Flashback

8 year old Naruto sat at the table watching his dad play a song, someone made for his mom "What you think lil man?" Lucious asked as he played

"I don't like it." Naruto said

"Me neither." Lucious said in agreement as Cookie sighed as she bagged some small pakages with roses on them that Naruto wasn't supposed to touch no matter what.

"You just jealous that Puma wrote it about me." Cookie told Lucious who smiled before the garage door opened getting their attention as Bunkie told them they had to leave because someone knew about a drop whatever that was, Naruto didn't have time to do anything before Cookie picked him up and ran out the back entrance of the garage.

End Flashback

After Jamal finished everyone clapped, before Lucious revealed he owned it, and planned to sell it to John Legend "That's fucked up." Naruto said getting Lucious attention before he looled to the girls "Y'all go get your backpacks."

After the girls left Naruto looked to Lucious "You really going to do your son like that?" he asked

"What? I'm just saying that I think John Legend would be a perfect fit for the song is all." Lucious said

"Really cause call me crazy, but it just seems like you don't want Jamal to have it. You've always treated him like he was your greatest dissapointment, you don't care about his talent at all."

"That's not true, at all. I have always," Lucious started

"You threw him in a trashcan." Naruto interrupted

"It's ok Naruto, I don't want the song anyway." Jamal said as he packed up his stuff "I proved already that I'm him just on steroids. I learned that Lucious couldn't give a fuck about me earlier on. Micheal lets go." Jamal then left

Naruto looked at Lucious "I'm sure you know this by now, you're a great musician, but your a horrible father. A father is supposed to love his son no matter his faults. Thank you dad, for showing me what not to do when I have kids someday. I'm sure grandpa would be proud." Naruto said before he walked out the room

Lucious sat there for a moment before he got up and went to his office

Later

Cookie and Anika just walked away from each other when Cookie saw Lucious sitting at his desk, trying to open a pill bottle "What's that?" she asked walking into the office

"Nothing just some hyper tension." Lucious said putting his ALS medicine in the droor

Cookie nodded before she saw a picture of a 6 year old Lucious with his father "Naruto is right you know." she said

"Yeah I know." Lucious said with a sigh "I don't know why I treat him like that, but I do. I am ashamed of him, for being gay, but I do believe in his talent, I always have."

"I know, I watched you while he played, your afraid he may be good enough to take the company."

"I ain't afraid of anything." Lucious said

"Right, but something got you shook, it might not have anything to do with Jamal, or Naruto but whatever it is it's chasing you, and you don't want it to catch you." Cookie said as Lucious stared at her

Unknown to the two Anika was watching them as they gazed into each others eyes,

Naruto's House

Naruto sighed as walked out the girls room after making sure they were sleep, heading to his room Naruto paused as the doorbell rung.

Raising an eyebrow Naruto walked to the door to see Anika, in an over sized coat that was tied tightly "Nika, what you doin here?" he asked

Anika smiled before she untied her coat and opened it showing her body to Naruto before she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately, before she pulled away "It's only a matter of time before Lucious either gets back with Cookie or cheats on me again. I want you, I've wanted you when I was just a secretary, but you didn't want to have a relationship."

"You know me Anika, I can't make you wait for me." Naruto said

"You don't have to." Anika said running her hand down Naruto's body and reaching into his basketball shorts "Now that Cookie is out, I don't see my relationship lasting. I will wait for you no matter what." she said before she pushed Naruto into the house closing the door, and sinking down to her knees

Finished

AN

Someone requested for Naruto to be with Cookie tell me your thoughts


	4. False Imposition

Hakeem stood in back of Naruto's office, along with Lucious, Anika and some other people watching Naruto, Future and Travis in the studio

Play Travis Scott- Oh My Dis Side

 **Yeah Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my (Yeah) Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my**

 **I've been up for a long time Broad day I've been popping pills Pouring syrup, everyday Cuzo hanging at my aunty house (** bando **!) selling ye I got shooters dressed in camo Oh my I've been in and out the courthouse, drug tripping I've been flipping, flipping syrup, sipping, water whipping Mama kicked me out the house now, oh my I might end up on the couch now, oh my I'm on a flight now (** yeah **!), oh my LA at another couch now, oh my I'm counting up nothing but Benjamin's right now (** money **) Oh my I'm on a flight now, we so high About to get some cash now (** cash **!), oh my Got my momma that new house now (** momma **!), oh my Now she cannot kick me out now (** no **!), oh my I've been up for a long time (** La Flame **!), oh my**

 **Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time Oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my Oh my, oh my I've been up for a long time, oh my Oh my, oh my**

 **Wow Let me tell you a little story about this side You really can't make it on this side Lot of lone stars on this side I feel a lot home on this side Ball until we fall on this side Lit late night on this side You never come around past midnight You miss everything on this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side, this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side I made a lot of money on this side Lost a lot of money on this side Had my first kiss on this side Learned a lot of shit about this side Clearly I've been thinking about this side Tryna get back on this side Tryna get back whats been mine I gotta get back on this side Really miss the feeling of the late nights Shit we used to do around midnight Hangin' on the corner had shit tight Doin' all the drugs had to get right If I could get my partner back it would be nice He would shoot the one, wouldn't think twice He was too involved with the street life Only way to live on this side This side, this side, this side This side, this side, this side, this side This side, this side This side, this side, this side**

Young rich nigga rep the westside Paid my dues on this side Flipping up bricks on this side I got out the hood I'm on the other side All my niggas on this side Keep it fo' hundred on this side Love to get money on this side No new niggas on this side Look at my diamonds don't get blind You better handcuff you ho with a zip tie (cuff!) I will take a busta down on this side Broke niggas stand to the left side Handsome and Wealthy on this side I came from the bottom and now I'm on top thats phenomenal This side, this side, this side, this side If I do not make it I wonder where I will go This side, this side, this side Graduated from the midget This the life I was living Graduated to a million It's the money that I'm getting Graduated from a hotbox now I ride around in a 'Rari How we do it on

 **This side, this side, this side Always, always this side This side, this side, this side Thats right, thats right You ever come around thats midnight Midnight, midnight You know how I like my lean, po' up Just right On this side Find everything you need, everything you need on this side This side, this side, this side Is right**

(Play Travis Scott - 3500)

[Intro - Future:] _Bandana wrapped, wrapped 'round your head The bandana wrapped 'round your head Fuck niggas, they're shit Ain't nobody triller than me Ain't nobody triller than Scott Ain't nobody trill man, I'm takin' their spot_

[Hook - Travi$ Scott:] **30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know**

[Verse 1 - Travi$ Scott:] **Ladies order up the champagne, a whole lot of it Painkillers, they got back pain, know you gotta love it Tens out in N-Y,they in my hallways, I gotta lobby of 'em Up and down with Chase, Monday nights, we made a hobby of it Still down with the same dogs, man they never loved us Gave my niggas all gold chains to remind me of it We're still holding that old thing, tryna rob me of it One time for the trill bitches that'll let me touch it I'm papi though, they get it poppin' with me when I'm out in public Flyin' through, I got a young 'Yonce with an Iggy on her Me and Metro do the same drugs, got a lot of it All these cups and damn, all these hoes, these niggas up to somethin' Touch down out in H-Town, there it might get ugly Its trill niggas wit trill niggas, a whole army of 'em I run the check up, I'm a hot nigga, don't tell my 'countant on me Free Rowdy Rowdy, free Bobby Bobby, them the Shmurda homies Good lord!**

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] **30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know**

[Verse 2 - Future:] _Dro with me, drank with me, lean like I'm Clark Copping a Wraith then I throw it in park You niggas from Mars, you ain't got no heart I know lil one gon come with that A and that R (Only trill niggas I know) I know lil one gon come with that A and that R I'm counting I'm dripping I'm fiending I'm not from this planet, I was abandoned Trill niggas real niggas popping them pill niggas I stack up a mil nigga like its a lil nigga This for the one who's gon' load up the k for me This for the ones that ran off and didn't wait on me This for the niggas that ran off and didn't wait on me This for you bitch you ran off and did weight for me (Only trill niggas I know) Hood nigga fuck all that red carpet shit Hood nigga I fuck a red carpet bitch I put a Rolls and a Royce on my wrist You can smell promethazine when I piss I pray to God he bring me Actavis Ain't nobody triller than Metro ain't nobody triller than Scooter Hop on the private I do it, take all the mollies I do it The Bentley put up with no mileage I do it These Styrofoams with me legitimate I'm proudly down these Percocets We just want to be stoners lately, I've been on on on This money an option, this weed is an option, this lean is an option Your bitch is an option, her bitch is an option I send them through auctions You paying that price for that punanay This gold on my neck is a new Grammy_

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] **30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know**

Naruto walked into the booth, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his mouth

[Verse 3 - Naruto:] My bathtub the size of a swimming pool Backstroke to my neices room Maybach in the living room I spent racks on these tennis shoes Niggas know what I'm finna do Time for me to put the mink up Forgiattos on a Brinks truck My favorite rapper drove a pink truck I do shit that you dream of I was born with a mean mug I was born with sum' nappy hair, drinkin' breast milk out a lean cup Trigga400 my alias Real niggas in my radius Trill niggas on the song with me (Only trill niggas I know) If she bad as hell I'll pay the babysitter In a black Mercedes with her Doin' about 180 with her I was born a hustler paraphernalia in my baby pictures Resident all eloquent, leather shit in my front yard TV by my swimming pool, got the bitch likea sports bar Chevelle with a new motor, got the bitch likea sports car Ya my name is Naruto, I don't fuck with hoes that wear sports bras Crib bigger than your imagination Call the trap house the gas station Call momma's house the Jag station Emoji sad faces Look at these niggas I need to buy pocketbooks for these niggas

[Hook x2 - Travi$ Scott:] **30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know**

[Bridge - Future:] _Ain't nobody triller than me Ain't nobody triller than Scott Ain't nobody trill man I'm takin' their spot We ride on a yacht Ain't nobody triller than Metro, ain't nobody triller than Scooter Ain't nobody triller, I knew it, ain't nobody triller, we knew it Pour up an Ace out on niggas, don't play 'round like Janice and Judy (Only reall niggas keep it float) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors (Only trill niggas I know) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors (Only trill niggas I know) Say fuck all the rumors say fuck all the rumors_

[Hook - Travi$ Scott:] **30s in the city movin' slow $3,500 for the coat Only real niggas keep you float Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know Only trill niggas I know**

After the song everyone started laughing "Nigga what the fuck was you talkin bout?" Sylvester asked Naruto

"Fuck if I know, the weed got a nigga lit right now bruh, but I snapped on that shit though." Naruto replied before he looked to Future "I got somethin' for that beat you sent yesterday."

Hakeem was watching before he left the office, before Lucious chased after him "Hakeem, what's the problem?"

"I can't compete with Naruto dad, that's the problem. He's better than me." Hakeem said

"Look I'm not going to lie to you son. Naruto is possibly the most talented, but that's because he is giving it his all to make the best songs he can." Lucious said before he tapped Hakeem's head "You have what it takes to be just as good as Naruto, just apply yourself the way he does."

Hakeem nodded before he went to the studio

Andre's House

Andre was on his laptop when Rhonda walked in "Hey babe have you heard Naruto's new mixtape yet?"

"Naruto has a new mixtape?" Andre asked

"Yeah he released it last night, it's blowing up." Rhonda said

"Damn it!" Andre shouted standing up and pacing "I have to throw him off his game, somehow."

"Well it's not like there's some huge secret that he doesn't know about." Rhonda said opening the fridge

"That's it." Andre said getting Rhonda's attention

"Huh?"

"When I was younger mom, and dad got into this huge argument that led to them breaking up, and when they found out that mom was pregnant they got back together only Dad had a newborn with him already."

"Are you saying that Naruto isn't really your brother?"

"No he's my brother, but Cookie isn't his biological mother." Andre said smirking "If I can find his birth mom, that'll throw him off his game. I'm sure Vernon knows who she is."

Empire

Lucious was in a meeting with Hakeem who wanted to shoot his music video but he lacked vision he just wanted pretty girls, and to pop bottles, when Cookie had walked about her office, before she and Anika taunted each other, causing Lucious to speak

"You know what I want? I want everyone talking about Empire."

"But everyone is talking about Empire." Scott said (Idk his name but he's the asian dude in the episode with the tablet)

"What you talking about?" Lucious asked

"Last night, Naruto released the sequel to his first mixtape. 'Sorry For The Wait 2' it caused ITunes to crash. Here's two of the songs that's trending" Scott said before he pressed play

Play Lil Wayne- Hot Nigga

I'm sorry for the wait nigga I'm tighter than these pussy hoes, I'm chaff, nigga Pockets full of crumbs, I'm a breadwinner I'm sorry for the wait nigga I'm aiming at your Beats by Dr. Dre, nigga I put up some ornaments today, nigga Cause round here, every day a holiday, nigga This that Sorry 4 The Wait 2 That AK shoot like K do Had to tell the bros, 'Bruh just stay tuned' Swear I got the hardest stroke, my shit break brooms I been grindin' since 1998, nigga That's 98 degrees, Nick Lachey, nigga Hope you know the Feds got Instagram They liking every photo that you take nigga I was toting a gun before a switchblade Cut your head off and put it on display Boy we find out where you live and then we invade Boy we do not kill no kids but your bitch dead Oooh, shawty like the way that you floss out Till I shoot you in the head, now she grossed out I'm the boss, you just heard it from the horse mouth I told a nigga count on me and niggas lost count This world is only preparation for the next Money bags under my eyes, money over rest Tryna get 100 M's out the alphabets Open up my mouth to smile, oooh treasure chest Oooh, DJ Stevie J keep the Glock on him I just bought a new .44 and I'mma proud owner Belfast and Monroe that was our corner Fuckin' fast in your ho, oooh Kowa-bunga Sip some lean, pop a Xan bar My bougie bitch pussy taste like caviar Once I fuck a bitch, her pussy is a landmark I don't know how you like your steak but I'm in rare form Fuck them bitchass niggas, fuck whoever care for 'em Momma jumped out a plane, I was airborne Gold watches, gold chains, watch for Leprechauns Favorite subject was PE, Pablo Escobar Kill him when he least expect it at a restaurant Throw him with the rest of 'em in a reservoir I'm the renaissance man, peep my repertoire Excuse my French, but it's menage a trois, au revoir Oooh, my nina Ross got a bad mouth Yea, I'm consuming grass like a cash cow Give a fuck 'bout a police with his badge out If you ain't got a warrant get up out my damn house This that Sorry 4 The Wait 2 This an all white affair, I brought the yay through She said Naruto skate through, and I'mma skate you I'm aimin' at your grapefruit, blaow, grape juice Oooh, tell them bitches free dick and blow Give me head, can't kiss no more I got free jewelry, car keys, and more And I just restarted flockin' like a week ago Hundred diamonds on my bitch, I don't bling no more 200,000 for a show, you gotta speak to Po Yeah, got me on my Empire shit Fuck Creedmore, it just Empire bitch Woah, got me on my Empire shit

My nigga Chaz Ortiz in this bitch with me Empire!

After the song Lucious smiled before he told Scott to play another song

Play Lil Wayne -Fingers Hurting

She live in Fort Lauderdale and I'm closer to South Beach I told her to come over, she said, "okay, don't fall asleep" She say she can be my housewife and keep my house clean I said shut the fuck up, put this dick back in your mouth please I don't see nothing wrong with some mouth and lip service Tunechi in this bitch, I'm tighter than a pinched nerve, bitch I didn't answer my phone, I said I couldn't get service My new nina just told me that she sick of being a virgin Bagging up the work for an hour, fingers hurting Let my bitches help me, before they leave I check they purses Sorry for the wait, the confusion, the disturbance Got me movin' weight, prostitution, and these verses Whippin' in this kitchen, in the trap house with my shirt off I'mma get these millions and I put that on my first born Got that old Weezy bumpin', talkin' bout the third ward The DA was a dick and the judge was a jerk off Got a bad bitch by the curb and like a curveball Let her drank too much, now her pussy taste like Smirnoff Sleepin' on chinchilla, boy, I'm cozy like a fur ball Fuck the other side nigga we could have a turf war Sorry for the wait I had to drop this part two and shit Just to let you know that a nigga still doin' it Workin' like a slave on my Roots part two shit Gotta let 'em know that Lil Trigga is still Trigga, bitch Bop bop bop Fuck with me wrong, get the hammer Thank God I'm home from the slammer, was gone for the hammer Stompin' the yard like a gamma, niggas was goin' bananas I'm calm like a camel, I'm smokin' that strong like a camel I bet my life when we gamble Y'all shippin' keys, we shippin' grand pianos I'm in that Lam Diablo, pew like ammo I'm gone, two fingers up, bitch, I'm gone Rich forever; Jerry Jones I gotta hustle, keepin' my destiny going Like the House of DerÃ©on This plane that I'm on is private, my very own So no checkin' my carry-ons She sent the picture naked, I said it's on But she live in Fort Lauderdale and I'm closer to south beach I told her to come over she said "Ok don't fall asleep" She say she can be my housewife and keep my house clean I say shut the fuck up and put this dick back in your mouth please I don't see nothin' wrong with some mouth and lip service Trigga motherfucker tighter than a pinch nerve, bitch I didn't answer my phone, said I couldn't get service My new nina just told me that she sick of bein' a virgin Now I don't get excited nigga, I just get exotic I don't get invited to these bitches pity parties I don't do narcotic even though a nigga got it Countin' all this money, I feel like I got arthritis Beggin' up the work for a hour, fingers hurtin' Let my bitches help me, 'fore they leave I check their purses Sorry for the wait, the confusion of disturbance Got me movin' weight, prostitution and these verses Whippin in the kitchen in the trap house with my shirt off I'm gon' get these millions and I put that on my first born Got that old Weezy bumpin', talkin' 'bout the third ward The DA was a dick and the judge was a jerk off We yellin' suwoop, suwoop, suwoop Yeah, you hear us yellin', suwoop, suwoop, suwoop Blood gang, nigga And it's the Sorry 4 the Wait 2 And I'm so sorry for the wait too Sorry for the wait, I had to drop that part two and shit Just to let you know that a nigga still doin' it Workin' like a slave, talking Roots part two and shit Sorry for the wait, Lil Trigga still Trigga, bitch

Lucious looked to Hakeem "That is what I need from you. Your brother crashed ITunes releasing that without promoting it at all. And now he's back in the studio. Show me your determination."

30 Minutes Later

With Naruto

Naruto walked into Cookies office to see her and Tiana listening to Tiana's new song, as they listened to the song Naruto spoke "Glad you guys are getting along."

"Hey!" Tiana said as Naruto walked over and kissed her cheek, before he did the same with Cookie

"What're you doin?" Cookie asked

"I'm about to go see Jamal, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Naw, I'm going to help out Tiana with her song." Cookie said

"Alright, y'all call me if you need anything." Naruto said before leaving

Jamal's Apartment

Naruto looked around the apartment as Jamal "You do know that I own 3 condo complexes, and 6 apartment buildings right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about that." Jamal said sitting on the couch

"This could work." Naruto said as the pipes started rumbling

"What could work?"

"This place, I'll make a deal with you, you come up with a hit song, and I'll give you a place to stay, with a discount of course." Naruto said

"Your not just going to give me one?" Jamal asked

"Nope you lost that chance. Your a man now, so you'll have to work to get out of here." Naruto said before he held his hand out "We got a deal?"

"Yeah, we got a deal." Jamal said before he shook Naruto's hand

With Andre

Andre was walking alongside Vernon "Uncle Vernon, do you know where I can find Naruto's mother?"

"Trying to throw Naruto off his game huh, well I'm sorry to tell you this but Naruto's mother died in child birth." Vernon said

"Did she have any family?" Andre asked

"No, Naruto said she was an orphan."

"Wait Naruto knows about her?"

"Well yeah, Cookie told him when he was 8, he did some digging when he returned from Compton and found out she had no family." Vernon said

Andre gritted his teeth now he needed a new plan

2 Days Later

Naruto walked into Lucious office to see Cookie, Vernon, Andre, Anika, and Mr. Mitchell "Seems like payback for Beretti stealing Kid FoFo." Andre said

"He didn't steal him, Lucious dropped him because he's wack." Cookie said

"Because he was to controversial." Mr. Mitchell said

"Because he wasn't good enough." Naruto chimed in getting everyone's attention "Besides, it'll be a good move to take Titan, they wouldn't expect it since Empire is about to launch an IPO Beretti thinks we're going to play nice."

Lucious smirked at him son who just unknowingly repeated exactly what he said 5 minutes ago

"Beretti will hit us back hard." Andre said

"So, let him it's about time we kick that fake ass pimp to the curve." Cookie said

"Amen to that." Naruto said standing behind Cookie

"Besides it's just like Naruto said, Beretti won't expect this at all. Vernon when does Titan get out?"

"That boy ain't getting out, he's on a no bail hold. He had a previous gun charge, and the lawyers ain't doing anything to help him, while Beretti is still making money." Vernon said

Anika stood up "I will go to BCC." she said getting everyones attention before Cookie, and Naruto laughed "Andre can you check with your contact at the mayor's office and see if she can get me a private meeting."

"Anika, you ain't goin nowhere. You have no experience with people like this." Naruto said

"This is the dumbest shit I've ever heard, Lucious you really going to send this bougie debutante to the county jail, man are you stupid?" Cookie asked walking to Lucious desk

"Ain't nobody going to touch Titan in Brooklyn Correctional. He shot Castro's top dealer, and these cats are fighting over territory."

"Vernon see if you can set a meeting up for Anika and Titans manager where she can slide a deal, somewhere in their hood. I'll go with her to make sure she's safe. Cookie your going to stay out of this." Lucious ordered as Naruto pulled out his phone and texted his cousins

"You know I can handle this, Lucious." Cookie said

"What you need to do is handle your client. I hear he's been having trouble every since he's been waving his rainbow flag around telling everyone that he doesn't need my money." Lucious said getting a smirk from Cookie

"Sylvester, Shawn, Rashad, Montay, and LJ will go with you, to see Titans manager." Naruto said putting his phone away

"That's unnecessary." Lucious said

"They want to protect their uncle. You've been out the hood for a while, with Titan killing a rival dealer the extra muscle will come in handy." Naruto said with an extremely serious look on his face, before Lucious nodded

That Night

Lucious and Anika sat in the booth with Titans manager "I understand your more than Titans manager, your blood cousins."

"We grew up wit him, over in Marcey. Yo beats inspired us man." Titans manager said ignoring Anika who looked like she wanted to say something

"Right on." Lucious said

"Forreal man."

"Appreciate that." Lucious said nodding

"Titan used to copy all yo rhymes, when we were kids, that's how we got started." the manager said

"Which is why you should be with Empire." Anika said suddenly

Titans manager looked at her, then Lucious "Uh y'all fellas want something to drink?" Lucious asked

"2 black and romes." Titans manager said

"A scotch." Anika said before Lucious got up and walked to the bar beside his nephews "You know, in case you were unaware, I am the head of A&R for this company, not his assistant."

"Oh my bad." Titans manager said as Lucious and his nephews snickered quietly "Look baby girl bottom line, Beretti got muscle over there at BC square, we haven't talked to Titan since he got locked up. Oh yeah it's deeo our boy shot a cashville gangsta."

The sound of tires screeching was heard and Naruto's cousin reacted immediately grabbing Lucious and Anika before shots rang out as Lucious crawled over to Anika, as his nephew's returned fire

"I can't have you around these people." Lucious told Anika

"Baby I got this, I'll find another way" Anika said

"No I will find another way, you stay out of it." Lucious said

"Uncle Lucious, get up we gotta get out of here." Montay said helping Lucious up as LJ helped Anika, before they made their way to the SUV, before they sped off.

Next Day

Naruto was home alone sitting down watching Game of Thrones, when he looked up to see Tiana walk in "T, I thought you and Hakeem were having dinner with Cookie?"

"He stood us up, so I went to his apartment and found him with that girl we meet in England, the one who you slept with, before you went and hung out with Lisa Raye."

"Camilla Marks." Naruto said

"Right, they were in the bathtub together." Tiana said before she sat beside laying her head in his lap

"So what're you going to do?" Naruto asked

"Nothin, I mean I'm cheating on him with a woman." Tiana said with a sigh

"But..."

"I want payback." Tiana said before Naruto felt her massaging his dick

"You sure you want to do this, T?"

"Yes, I've waited long enough to have you." Tiana said before she leaned up and kissed Naruto passionately, before Naruto grabbed her hips, and stood up, before Tiana wrapped her legs around his waist as Naruto walked up stairs

Next Day

Leviticus

Tiana and Cookie paced together, neither of them looked happy, when they turned around and saw Hakeem "There he is." Cookie said about to storm over to him, when Tiana stopped her

"I got this." Tiana said

"Yeah you get him, cuz I'll kill him." Cookie said before she walked over to Naruto who was at the bar drinking,

"What you doin here?" Cookie asked

"Shit just chillin out, came to support Hakeem, and Tiana." Naruto said before Cookie sat beside him taking his bottle and taking a swig of the bottle

"So how's the office?"

"Terrible." Cookie said

"You could share mine, I have a lot of room."

"Thank you. Hey let me ask you something; why don't you hate me, I told you I wasn't your blood mother but you haven't treated me any different."

"Why would I treat you different? You haven't given me a reason to resent you, you went to jail and still kept in contact with me knowing you didn't have too, you will always be special to me." Naruto said before he kisses her cheek,

1½ Hour Later

Naruto stood in the back between Anika and Cookie as Hakeem and Tiana started to perform

Play Serayah McNeill ft Yazz - Keep It Movin

[Tiana] I'm so dangerous Listen to me, here we go

I got a body like a weapon It goes ba, ba, bang, bang And every time that we're together I drive you insane, insane Got me up in here, what you gonna do with it Now I need a man that can aim, let's get it Get a little trigger happy daddy Get a little trigger happy daddy

[Hakeem] Every time I show her my maneuver She brag about the way I give it to her I do it sort of like a rooger That's a cutie e-executor And I don't even got a license But it don't matter because I get it private Everytime I e'zee wide it,She can light, she gon like that She excited and I'm excited

[Tiana & Hakeem:] And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go

[Tiana:] I got a body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-ba, bang bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name

Got me up in here, what you gon do with it Now I need a man that can aim let's get it Get a little trigger happy daddy Get a little trigger happy daddy

[Hakeem] I just wanna hit the bullseye once You just wanna make me wait around for months You can go first, I can go second But I ain't sweatin' for the record Bang bang bang, bang bang bang One more time, bang bang bang bang I'll keep it and I hit you like a dog

[Tiana & Hakeem:] And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' And I don't got time for love Don't got time for love (ain't got no time) Keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin', keep it movin' Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go, go, go Whoaaaaaa Keep it movin', here we go Keep it movin', here we go, g-g-go, go, go, go

[Tiana] Body like a weapon It goes ba-ba-ba, bang bang And every time that we're together I make you say my name [x4]

Naruto, Anika, and Cookie cheered as Naruto placed an arm around both their shoulders

Midnight

It's been 2 hours since the Teen Choice Awards ended, and Naruto spent 39 minutes at the after party currently he was under the his blankets thrusting into a woman as they kissed passionately before his phone rung causing them to groan before he answered the phone still thrusting as his partner bit into his collarbone to muffle her moaning

"What's up Mal?" Naruto grunted maintaining his thrusts

"I got a song." Jamal said

"Alright I'll be there tomorrow, to help you out." Naruto said

"Thank you."

"Anytime brother." Naruto said hanging up as he stopped thrusting and grinded his dick into the woman "Mal has a song, we'll stop by his place tomorrow." he said

"Ok, but don't stop." Cookie said before she grabbed Naruto's head and brought him back into a kiss , before she rolled him onto his back. Cookie looked down at Naruto with a sultry grin on her perfect face "I've been gone for 17 years, so I hope you can keep u- AAAHHHH! Yeeeeeeshhhh!"

She didn't get to finish because Naruto forcefully shoved his dick back into her without warning, almost causing her to orgasm right there and there. Instinctively, Cookie began to use her wide hips to match Naruto's thrusts and she found herself jumping up and down Naruto's shaft, her ass smacking his balls with lewd, wet sounds

Naruto reached up and grabbed her cheeks as her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she frantically fucked herself and got fucked by him "I will make sure tonight will be the greatest experience of your life." he declared, smacking her ass, getting a squeal from her.

Naruto then attacked the breast he had ignored earlier until know with his mouth. He began to give it the same treatment as the other one but this time he used his hand to massage and knead that tit. His other hand snaked towards Cookie's ass and he began to help her with her movements so they could keep up a steady and fast rhythm.

This continued for a few minutes, Naruto never staying on the same breast or the same ass cheek for more than thirty seconds and kept interlocking in between them. Eventually he reached with both hands to cup both of Cookie's fleshy orbs so he could take both of her nipples into his mouth, He bit them and this caused Cookie to give another squeal of pleasure as she dug her nails into Naruto's back, making him growl in an animalistic fashion.

Cookie then changed the tempo as she began to rotate and move her hips back and forward before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and smashing her mouth into his and another battle of tongues began. Naruto's hands went into her ass and he groped it roughly and smacked it occasionally.

Cookie ended the rough kiss so she could stare at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "Yes! Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeeeessss! I'm almost there Naruto! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me just like that! AH! AH! AH!" Drool began to leak out of her mouth after she frantically tried to form coherent sentences.

Naruto's chest swelled with pride as he witnessed the state he had taken the number one woman in his life to. He licked the drool from her chin until he reached her mouth and shoved his tongue inside of her mouth. He began to thrust more forcefully into her as he gave grunts as he knew he was also getting close to his own release.

After a few seconds of staying like that, Naruto suddenly gave a beastly groan and continued kissing Cookie before he shoved his finger into her asshole causing her to feel the pleasure she needed to get over the edge, before she came hard.

As Cookie's body twitched due to her orgasm, the walls of her vagina constricted around Naruto's dick, the pressure around his dick was enough make him cum and he shot his load into Cookie's womb. As he grunted with each spurt of semen that came out of his dick, Naruto released Cookie's mouth. Cookie began to slowly gyrate her hips as she milked Naruto, moaning slowly and panting after her orgasm ended.

She lifted herself up, her pussy releasing Naruto's dick with a wet 'pop' before she descended between his legs and took his still hard dick into her mouth. She moaned blissfully around his cock as she found the taste of their combined fluids to be wonderful.

Naruto groaned as Cookie's moan made the blowjob she was giving him feel amazing. He began to rub her hair, moving it out of the way so she could suck his dick without interruption

Naruto then pulled her up to him so that they were face to face "I will stay by your side forever, no matter what." he said before he kissed her passionately

Cookie wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before they fell back before she pulled away from the kiss "You know we'll have to keep this a secret."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't care, as long as I have you I'm happy." Naruto said before they kissed passionately, and for the first time in 17 years Cookie didn't sleep alone.

Finished


	5. Dangerous Bonds

Week Later

Its been a week since the Teen Choice Awards, Naruto and Cookie have agreed to keep their new relationship a secret, they've had sex all over the house except for Makayla, and Mykell's rooms. Jamal had a new song and was finishing putting it together, so that they could record it in a studio he found in his budget. Lucious wanted Naruto to sit in on all his meetings from now on, even though Naruto didn't want Empire. Hakeem had been in the studio also he had been trying to reinvent himself. Naruto and Rhonda had hung out, and he and Andre continued to antagonized each other.

Currently Naruto and Cookie were in the shower kissing each other lovingly as they embraced Naruto gripped her ass while the warm water beat down on them, before they pulled away and looked into each others eyes

"Let me ask you something, why don't you want Empire?" Cookie asked

"Because, I'm not ready to be cooped up in some office, I like my 's why I didn't take a seat on the board of directors." Naruto said

"What is the board of directors?" Cookie asked

"It's a private board of trusted advisors, they help dad run Empire."

"I need me a seat on that board." Cookie said smiling

"Can't, convicted felons are prohibited from having a seat." Naruto said before he asked "Why do you want Empire?"

"Because it was my sacrifice that started it, your father thought he could sweep me under the rug, and forget about me, but I ain't going to let that happen." Cookie said

"But you still love him." Naruto said getting a look from Cookie "I get it, he was your first everything, and you still took him back after finding out that he had another son, born a few minutes before you gave birth to Jamal. I don't care that you love him, hell I don't care if by some miracle the both of you get remarried, because I will always be there for you; and I will never turn you away." Naruto said getting a smile from Cookie before he squeezed her ass and lifted her up before he thrusted into her just as the phone rung

"Answer." Naruto said before he kissed Cookie

"Naruto, we got a meeting, meet me at Empire in an hour." Lucious said before hanging up

Naruto had barely heard any of what was said as he was thrusting into Cookie.

1hr Later

Naruto sat beside his dad, and Anika with Andre across frim him, while Hakeem presented his plan to their father

"Alright this how I'm approaching things now pop, including my new video for Drip Drop, I don't just want to win this game, I want to change it." Hakeem said before he shot the basketball in his hands, and sunk his shot "That's what 50 did with the water, that's what Dre did with the beats, and that's what Naruto did with Serene." Hakeem said

Serene was a non alcoholic drink Naruto had produced that gave the person drinking it a calming effect, athletes used it, as did law enforcement, and soldiers,

Naruto had sold the rights for almost half a billion dollars to Coca Cola who had outbidded Gatorade, Powerade, Pepsi, and other beverage corporations.

That was when Lucious realized that when it came to getting money no one was more determined than Naruto,

"No offense dad, but I can't be Lucious Lyon son no more, I got to play to peoples fantasy to what they think it's like to be Keem. Plus Jamal is going into the studio with a song he thinks is the one already. So we have to be audacious, we show them I'm the king, bet you they believe it." Hakeem said

"I love it." Lucious said smiling

"Well unfortunately, the One Law business states that this video is 1 million dollars over budget." Andre said, as Naruto reached down and grabbed his backpack before he took out a couple stacks of cash, before sliding them over to Andre

"There is half a mill. the other half can be aquired if you feature another artist with him." Naruto said, while Hakeem, and Andre looked at him in surprise since they knew that Naruto was helping Jamal already

"Who did you have in mind."

"Tiana, she and Keem are this years it couple so it would make since that Empire capitalizes on that." Naruto said before he looked to Andre "I'm sure you can talk Cookie into letting Tiana participate."

Andre looked as if he was about to blow a gasket, before he picked his glass of water, as Naruto stood up and walked to Hakeem

"Your finally growing up, I'm going to give you some advise." Naruto said before he pointex to his chest "When it comes to everything you do, you do it from here. You bring your best just like you did with your presentation. The only person more talented than you, is you." Naruto said before he and Hakeem clapped hands and bumped shoulders

"Thanks bro." Hakeem said smiling

"The older brother always looks out for his younger siblings no matter what." Naruto replied, before Hakeem, and Anika left to get everything in place

Naruto turned to Lucious "I'm proud of you son." he said getting a nod from Naruto

"I have to go meet Jamal at the studio, so I'll see y'all later." Naruto started to leave before he paused and turned to Lucious "Oh right dad Nagayama said he's onboard with Empire."

"Osamu Nagayama, of the Sony Corporation?" Andre asked

"Yeah, he's been the homie every since, I brought stock in Sony." Naruto said

"Good job, Naruto." Lucious said before Naruto nodded and left putting on his backpack, before his phone buzzed, looking at his phone he saw he had a text from Coleman, who he had told to follow Cookie to act as her bodyguard, along with D'Angelo.

He saw Cookie speaking to some old white woman, before Coleman sent another text 'She's talking to the fed, that tried to get me to snitch on Pedro.'

'Continue following her, make sure she no one hurts her.' Naruto texted back before he walked to his lowrider, 'Why the hell is she talking to Fed's?" Naruto thought to himself

Later

Cookies Condo

Cookie was rushing around the house on the phone with Jamal "Jamal look baby I'll meet you at the studio, look baby I know how important this is don't stress, you know how important this is to me, means everything in the world, ok." Cookie said before hanging up and opening the door only to stop abruptly as a rose was on her doorstep, she immediately backpedaled into her room on her phone "Carter, I need to reach you, someone is trying to kill me."

Cookie walked to a small chest and pulled out her pistol, and a wad of cash before putting on her hat, and walking out the door, only to gasp in shock as Andre stood outside the door sniffing the rose

Ghetto Ass Studios

Naruto walked into the studio, to see Jamal singing his song,

Listen, Dollar, dollar bill ya'll Everybody lookin' for somethin' Can make you wanna kill, ya'll You can't get somethin' for nothin'

Work hard and play even harder Gotta save up all my nickels and quarters Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

as he listened Naruto shook his head before he nodded to the other people in the studio who nodded back in respect before Naruto pressed a button

"Alright 'Mal your song is tight, but your beat needs work, so let's do it again." Naruto said getting a nod from Jamal, before Naruto sat down and moved some stuff around before he played the beat again

(Play Jussie Smollett - Keep Your Money)

(You got that? Get your hand-Give me my money! Stop stop, I told you to stop I'm not doing this anymore! Give me my money!) Beggars can't be choosers, huh? Uh-huh, listen

Dollar, dollar bill ya'll Everybody lookin' for somethin' Can make you wanna kill, ya'll You can't get somethin' for nothin'

Work hard and play even harder Gotta save up all my nickels and quarters Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

(Money) Makes the world go 'round (M-m-money) Makes the world go 'round I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!) I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!)

Temporary lay off Guess that all the good times are over When will it ever pay off? I guess I didn't know when to fold em'

Work long, so I can play all the time Gotta save up all my nickels and dimes Can't ask you for a handout It's time to be a man now

I don't need it, you can keep your money I don't want it if you gonna throw it up in my face I'm still leavin', you can keep your money Because you ain't worth the time Can't let it go to waste

(Money) Makes the world go 'round (M-m-money) Makes the world go 'round I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!) I'm hungry and you got me goin' (give me my money!)

The other men looked at Naruto in awe as he had modified the beat, and added in some stuff as well, while Jamal just went along with the changes.

After Jamal finished the song Naruto and him high fived before he let Jamal hear it, after the song went off Naruto spoke "Alright, you got your song, now let's work on one for this."

Naruto played a new beat, and everyone sat down nodding their heads to it, before Jamal sat beside Naruto

Empire

Hakeem was having a good day, currently he was waiting for the next take on his video when he heard one of his friends say "Hakeem gonna be mad as hell."

Hakeem got out of his bed full of beautiful women andwent over to them. "I'm gonna be mad about what? What y'all tweakin' over?" he asked before he snatched the phone from Porcha and saw Tiana hugged up with a blonde female, Hakeem stared for a moment before he snapped "Tiana!"

Hakeem stormed over to Tiana's dance session holding the phone. When he got to her he shoved the phone in her face. "This how we really roll? We suppose to be a team, whatever you do reflects off me. What the hell is you doin!?"

Tiana looked at the video then at Hakeem. "Don't yell at me." she said

"What you mean don't yell at you?!" Hakeem asked

"Someone at India's job must've been tapping us." Tiana thought aloud

"India? You my girl! You ain't supposed to be kissing no damn India chick!" Hakeem said

"So if it was a dude it would be ok?" Tiana asked

"I'm not saying that!" Hakeem replied

"Look you got a side piece too."

Hakeem looked at her before Tiana waved him off and walked away.

"What Keem got a side piece?" Hakeem's friend asked

"Yes he does." His other friend whispered

Hakeem angry yelled "Yo, this video is done!"

Everyone was so focused on Hakeem who had stormed off, they notice Andre discreetly send some members of Hakeem's crew to go and rob Jamal at Ghetto Ass Studios.

Ghetto Ass Studios

(Play Miguel - Sure Thing)

Love You Like a Brother Treat you like a friend Respect you like a lover

You could bet that Never gotta sweat that [x4]

If you be the cash I'll be the rubber band You be the match Imma be your fuse Boom! Painter baby you Could be the muse I'm the reporter baby You could be the news Cause you're the cigarette And I'm the smoker We raise a bet... Cause you're the joker Truth though You are the chalk And I could be the blackboard And you can be the talk And I could be the walk

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it baby simple and plain

Cause this love is a sure thing

You could bet that Never got to sweat that [x4]

You could be the lover I'll be the fighter babe If I'm the blunt You could be the lighter babe Fire it up! Writer baby You could be the quote If I'm the lyric baby You could be the note Record that! Saint, I'm a sinner Prize, I'm a winner And it's you What can I do to deserve that Paper baby I'll be the pen Say that I'm the one Cause you are a ten Real and not pretend!

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it babe simple and plain Cause this love is a sure thing

Rock with me baby Let me hold you in my arms Talk with me baby [X2]

This love Between you and I As simple as pie baby Such a sure thing Oh is it a sure thing [x2]

Even when the sky comes falling Even when the sun don't shine I got faith in you and I So put your pretty little hand in mine Even when we're down to the wire baby Even when it's do or die We can do it baby simple and plain This love is a sure thing Love you like a brother Treat you like a friend Respect you like a lover

Naruto was listening to Jamal sing when he got a call from LJ Naruto stepped out of the studio and went outside to answer. "Yo what's up?"

"Yo man where the studio at?"

"Do you see the Taco Bell?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, when you get there make a left, and drive down the low-low out front." Naruto said as he watched some goons run into the studio, suspicious Naruto followed from a distance before glancing into the studio to see them robbing the place.

"Hell naw." Naruto whispered before he ran outside just as Roger, Jr, Montay, LJ, Sylvester, Rashad, and Shawn pulled up in the SUV

"Yo what's up?" Rashad asked

"Man, blood these niggas got a nigga fucked up man watch out." Naruti said before he opened the trunk and on a small panel typed in 4 numbers before the floor of the trunk popped up , and Naruto lifted it up, and grabbed the AK47

"Yo what's wrong?" Jr asked

"Niggas rolled up in the studio with straps." Naruto said immediately everyone pulled out their guns before they all walked into the studio to hear demands for Jamal to hand over a watch, when they heard a gun shot they hurried before Naruto placed his weapon at the one who had a gun to Jamal's head, while his squad aimed at the other robbers

"You got till the count of 3 to get that gun out my brothers face blood." Naruto said coldly getting their attention, immediately the robbers held their hands up "Jamal take him to the bathroom, and wrap his arm up, then call an ambulance."

Jamal nodded before he grabbed the wounded man and helped him out of the room "How did you know about the watch, and where to find Jamal?" Naruto asked

"Your brother, Andre was talking about Jamal being here with $1,200 shoes, and a $5,000 watch." Raheem said

Naruto's eye twitched, "Get them the fuck up out of here." he said and immediately his squad grabbed a robber and dragged them out of the studio before robbing them, just because

Naruto walked to Tyree and handed him $10,000 for Jamal to stay and finish his song, before Naruto told Jamal that he was leaving for a bit,

Empire

Lucious was explaining to Hakeem the advantage of his girlfriend having a girlfriend, when Naruto walked in "Hakeem!" Naruto yelled getting the attention of his brothers and his father,

"Yeah?" Hakeem asked

"Them bitch niggas that hang wit you, where they stay at?" Naruto asked

"Why?" Lucious asked

"They rolled up in the studio, to rob Jamal and shot someone. When I walked in they had a gun to his head, looking for the watch you gave us." Naruto said

"Is Jamal ok?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, he's alright, but they won't be. Hakeem where do Raheem live?" Naruto asked turning back to Hakeem

"No, Naruto calm down, there's no need for that." Lucious said

"No need Jamal could be dead right now." Naruto hissed

"But he's not, now calm down son. Jamal is ok, your ok that's all that matters." Lucious said

Naruto sighed before nodding before he walked off "Naruto!" he heard

Naruto turned to see Tiana "Sup T." he said before they hugged

"I need your help." Tiana said before she showed Naruto her phone the video of her and India playing "Someone was filming us at India's job."

"I'll take care of it." Naruto said before kissing her cheek and leaving, calling his cousin and asking him to trace the video

Later

Andre and Rhonda sat in the livingroom, both reading magazines when the doorbell rung, Andre got up and answered it only to stumble back when he was punched in the face, Naruto walked into the house slamming the door behind him.

"You sent them goons after, Jamal." Naruto said before Andre attempted to spear him, only for Naruto to punch him in the face 3 times before he kicked Andre in the chest

Rhonda who had curled up on the couch got up and jumped on Naruto's back "Naruto stop, just calm down!"

Naruto reached behind him grabbing Rhonda by her ass before he threw her over his head, and caught her before she could fall, before dropping her on the couch. "I know you love Andre but you almost ruined Tiana's career posting that video online. Luckily she's been blowing up the last couple of hours. And Andre you ever do something like that again, you'll regret it."

Naruto stormed out the house slamming the door behind him, Andre grunted as he pulled himself up to the couch clutching his ribs.

"That wasn't the best plan I have had, if Jamal would've died, I don't know what I would've done." Andre said to Rhonda who used a napkin to dab his busted lip

Next Morning

Naruto's House

Naruto walked into his house having spent the night with a model named Anastasiya Kvitko, taking a shower Naruto hopped into bed, and dozed off.

Finished

Recommend songs for Hakeem, Tiana, and Jamal


	6. Our Dancing Spot

2 Weeks Later

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto helped Jamal and Hakeem, immediately after he left for Miami for a video shoot with Ace Hood, and Rick Ross for the Hustle Hard remix, he had brought Tiana along and introduced her to Lil Wayne and the two did a song together called Motivation. He and Drake did a song together called HYFR, and the next day he had went back to California and although he could've stayed in some fancy part of the state he stayed in his old house in Compton, although he did spend time with The Game, YG, Ice Cube, Chris Brown, Kanye, and the Kardashian-Jenner family.

Naruto's relationship with the Kardashian-Jenner family started in '04 he and Khloe had meet at a mall, he had liked her personality, and they had hung out every since then. Khloe had introduced him to her family and they all got along pretty well except for Bruce who was cautious of him from the beginning. It was kinda weird as he was the only man alive that has smashed Kris, Kourtney, Kim, and Khloe and remained a close friend to the whole family.

Currently a tired, annoyed Naruto was just returning to Empire, having been called in by Lucious.

Empire

Naruto walked in when suddenly an alarm sounded off, but Naruto kept walking when a hand was placed at his chest "Excuse me sir, may I see you key card." a new security gaurd said

"Look man I ain't in the mood for this, get the fuck out my way." Naruto said

"I'm going to have to ask you leave the building." the gaurd said

"Good luck with that." Naruto said before he pushed passed the gaurd, but the gaurd grabbed his shoulder, Naruto turned around and swipped the gaurds gun, and aimed it at his head, Naruto then looked around to see he was surrounded by security gaurds with their guns trained on him

"Put the gun down sir." said Malcolm

Naruto continued to look around, taking the hood of his head, when Lucious walked up

"Whoa everyone put your guns down, this is my son." Lucious ordered before slowly everyone dropped their weapons and Naruto handed the gun back

"What the hell happened here dad?" Naruto asked

"I updated security. What's wrong with you?" Lucious asked

"I'm sleep deprived, what did you call me in here for?" Naruto asked as he sat in the conference room

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Lucious asked before he played a song

(Play Lil Wayne-Right Above It)

[Naruto:] Now tell me how ya love it You know you at the top and all of heaven's right above it, we on.. 'cause we on..

[Verse 1 - Lucious:] _Who else really tryin' to fuck with Hollywood Co.? I'm with Marley G. bro Flyin' Hollygrove chicks to my Hollywood shows And I wanna tell you somethin' that you probably should know This that "Slumdog millionaire" Bollywood flow and uh.. My real friends never hear it from me Fake friends write the wrong answers on the mirror for me That's why I pick and choose I don't get shit confused I got a small circle I'm not with different crews We walk the same path, but got on different shoes Live in the same buildin', but we got different views I got a couple cars, I never get to use Don't like my women single I like my chicks in twos And these days all the girls is down to roll I hit the strip club and all them bitches find a pole Plus I've been sippin' so this shit is movin' kinda slow Just tell my girl to tell her friend that it's time to go_

[Chorus:] Now tell me how you love it You know you at the top when only heaven's right above it We on, it's Empire, motherfucker If you ain't runnin' with it run from it, motherfucker Alright, now somebody show some money in this bitch And I got my bees with me like some honey in this bitch, ya dig I got my gun in my boo purse And I don't bust back, because I shoot first..

[Verse 2 - Naruto:] Meet me on the fresh train Yes I'm in the buildin' You just on the list of guest names And all my riders do not give a fuck: X-Games Guns turn you boys into pussies: sex change.. And I smoke til' I got chest pains And you niggas know I rep my gang like Jesse James Women are possessive, and they wanna possess me I been flyin' so long I fell asleep on the fucking plane Skinny pants and some vans Call me Triple-A, get my advance in advance, Amen As the world spin and dance in my hands Life is a beach, I'm just playin' in the sand Ugh. Wake up and smell a pussy You niggas can't see me, but never overlook me I'm on the paper trail, there ain't no tellin' where it took me, yeah And I ain't a killer, but don't push me

[Chorus]

[Verse 3 - Naruto:] Ugh. How do he say what's never said? Beautiful black woman I bet that bitch look better red Limpin' off tour 'cause I made more on my second leg Motherfuckin' Lucious Lyon junior, eleventh grade Ball on automatic start I can hand it to pop or do a quarterback draw Wildcat offense.. Check the paw prints.. We in the buildin', you niggas in apartments Ugh. N-now c'mon be my blood donor Flow so nice you ain't even gotta put a rug on her Do it big and let the small fall under that Damn where you stumbled at? From where did they gumbo at? Rabbit got the fucking beat jumpin' like a jumpin' jack And you know me I get on this bitch and have a heart attack Hip-Hop I'm the heart of that Nigga nothin' short of that President Lyon, Empire Democrat. Ugh.

[Chorus]

"I did some digging and found the verse, collecting dust, so I thought why not finish it." Naruto said resting his head on his right fist

"Well good job." Lucious said as he honestly loved the song

"Thanks, I got a question pop, do you think it's a good idea to launch this IPO now?" Naruto asked

"What you mean?"

"Your ex wife is out of jail, there's some unfinished business there, You and Jamal haven't found any common ground, and the fact that there is still some resentment between us for you leaving me with Aunt Steph, and not so much as calling to see if I was alive. Wouldn't it be better to have a united front going into this?" Naruto asked

"I get what you saying, I do but wouldn't it be better if you would just let it go?"

"Let it go. You are the only parent I have. Then suddenly I get shipped off to some lady I never knew, in a new city, and I hear nothing from you, my father, but I hear from Cookie someone who in actuality should hate me seeing as I'm a reminder that you were with another woman when y'all broke up while she stayed faithful to you. So no I ain't going to let it go." Naruto said before he got up and left while Lucious sighed before he sat back in his chair

"That's going to bite me in the ass." Lucious thought

Next Day

Naruto sighed as he sat in the meeting for the Investors Showcase "Naruto have you decided what your going to perform?" Andre asked

"I'm not going to perform." Naruto shrugged

"No Naruto we need you to perform, some of the investors are coming just to see you." Lucious said over the phone as he was stuck in bed at home

"I'll perform if you do." Naruto said

"That's a great idea, a father and son performance would help alot." Andre said getting an raised eyebrow from Naruto

"Alright, we will start with Elle, then me and Naruto, then Naruto by himself, then we will close with Hakeem and Jamal." Lucious said

"Alright, just let me know what your going to perform." Naruto said before getting up to head to the studio

"Naruto, hold up." Andre said following after him, before Naruto turned to Andre suspiciously "I'm sorry, for everything."

'Since I've been back you have looked down on me, I've tried to grow a relationship with you but you said and I quote 'Why would I hang around some jail thug, who has no business being in this family.'."

"That was then, after I almost got Jamal killed I realised that I may have let my wanting Empire get out of hand, you are my little brother and although I don't act like it, I do love you. I'm willing to put the past behind us, if you are." Andre said holding out his hand

Naruto looked at Andre for a moment before he shook Andre's hand. This was the first step in the right direction for the relationship between Naruto and Andre.

Next Day

Naruto sat in Leviticus, with a cup of coffee, sitting across from Hakeem, "Tiana told me about you, and Camilla. Now I ain't going to judge you, but just be careful with her."

"Thanks bro." Hakeem said happy that Naruto understood,

"Call Tiana, she wants to talk to you." Naruto said

"Naw man I ain't trying to,"

"You can't be mad because she went tit for tat with you, Keem. Don't be one of those guys that suddenly gets in his feelings and calls his ex a bitch, ugly, a hoe, when you were the one fucking with her." Naruto interrupted

Hakeem nodded in understanding before he got up and left when his friend called him

Naruto phone buzzed seeing he had gotten a text from Becky, 'Kayla, and Kell are here, I'll watch them for you.'

Naruto texted back 'Thank you.'

Hour Later

Naruto sighed as he watched Hakeem and Jamal perform when he saw Hakeem accidentally bump into Jamal and hit himself in the mouth with the microphone, before Jamal bumped into him on purpose causing Hakeem to stop before he motioned to cut the music

Jamal kept singing but Hakeem snatched the mic from him. "You stepping in my way!"

Jamal snatched his mic back "Give me my damn mic, I'm just trying to make sure we ain't lagging like you!"

Naruto sighed "What the fuck y'all doing?! If y'all motherfuckas can't be professional and want to act like fucking kids, don't show up." he said

Cookie nodded her head in total agreement with Naruto "One night of your selfish lives! Your brother Andre is trying to hustle some big time investors to make your fathers dream come true. And he worked his ass off for this moment right here! Fought like a dog out of the projects for you two ingrates! Now can you please come together for this one thing your father needs, so he can bring this thing home for you! Do you hear me."

Hakeem huffed causing Cookie to get in his face. "I said do you hear me!" she repeated getting a nod from her son

"Hakeem! Listen to your mother, very wise women. Y'all take a minute." Lucious said

Hakeem and Jamal both exited in different directions, while Naruto sat down with his tablet as he restarted writing some lyrics, and after a couple minutes Cookie joined him

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked not looking up, before he noticed that he's been asking her that alot

"I had always had hope that I would get back with your father, but after yesterday I know that'll probably never happen." Cookie said before she turned to Naruto "I want to hurt him, like he hurt us. I gave up 17 years of my life for that man, while he shipped you away and he shows no remorse for anything, he says he's sorry but I can tell he's lying.""

"I'll think of something." Naruto said nodding before he heard the band toying around with a beat, Naruto got up and grabbed a microphone

(Play Lil Wayne- Bill Gates)

[Verse 1] Skinny ass pants fresh pair of vans if you niggas keep trippin' nigga share an ambulance throw up blood with my hands my gang poppin' niggas smoke that kush and not that reggie for you name droppin' niggas all day I do it I do it like Tony got a sign on my dick that say "bad bitches only" I don't drink champagne, it make my stomach hurt man I'm on that patron, fuck with me wrong and get murked got a silencer on the gun, that bitch go "pu" Got a mean ass swagger, my bitches do too yeah all my niggas nuts and I'm a loose screw bitch I get big bucks pockets on bruce bruce yeah I talk that shit bitch I got bread, bitch I got toast welcome to the murder show I am the muthfucking host they call me Trigga400 yes I do the fucking most Im at their throats until they choke the God has spoke I need a smoke wait

[Chorus x2 Naruto:] All these bitches and niggas still hatin' I used to be a baller but now I'm Bill Gaten' got a list full of problems, I tend to em later yeah life is a bitch but I appreciate her man

Naruto was about to start the second verse when he heard a very familiar voice do it

[Verse 2 Lil Wayne:] _It go dark ass shades, I can't see them haters now eat these fuckin bullets, don't forget to tip the waiter dress like a skater, ride on you like Shawn White I'm high all day, you can call that shit a long flight every nights a long night, every day is a holiday I don't fuck with squares now do that mean I'm out of shape yes I talk shit, got to defecate to conversate weezy fuck the world, yup I fuck it till it ovulate, get her to the crib get in that pussy and just dominate Weezy F baby and the F is for a "fornicate" Polo Ralph Lauren bitch, yeah that's what my pajamas say big tall glass of some shit you can't pronounciate Beaucoup in the bezel of my watch with the diamond face still I do not give you motherfuckers the time of day pistol in your mouth I cannot make out what you tryna say and if they want a war, then tell them mother fuckers bombs away_

[Chorus x2 Lil Wayne:] _All these bitches and niggas still hatin' I used to be a baller but now I'm Bill Gaten' got a list full of problems, I tend to em later yeah life is a bitch but I appreciate em man_

Naruto and the Young Money family greeted each other "What y'all doin here?" Naruto asked

"Shit we was just passin through," Lil Wayne said

"Uh huh, you tryna run it back?" Naruto asked

"Let's do it." Lil Wayne said

Naruto turned to the band "Can y'all play something more rockish?"

"Sure." the guitarist said

Naruto and Lil Wayne faced eachother while Lil Wayne's friend recorded them with his camera

(Play Lil Wayne-I Am Not A Human Being)

[Verse 1 Lil Wayne] _Uhh, pussy for lunch Pop all the balloons and spit in the punch Yeah, kush and the blunts I ride through your block see a foot in the trunk I don't know why they keep playin I better replay 'em Giving them the blues Bobby "Blue" Bland Together we stand and fall on y'all Ballin' with my bloods, call it b-ball These days ain't shit Young Money is Got mars bars three musketeers Come through coupe same colour as veneers And you know I'm riding with the toast, cheers! Now I'm back on my grizz And y'all's a bunch a squares like a motherfucking grid Shit fuck with me and get hit I finger fuck the nina make the bitch have kids Just do it my nigga I just did Name a motherfucker deeper than me bitch did Ya dig, this here is big biz and I scream fuck it Whoever it is_

 _I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank God that I am not basic I am not basic I am not a human being_

[Verse 2 Naruto] Ughh, Rockstar baby Now come to my suite and get lockjaw baby Rich nigga lookin at the cops all crazy It's the mob shit nigga Martin Scorsese Heater close range, cuz people are strange But I bet that AK 47 keep you ordaned You can't be Trigga nor wayne Im in the far lane, im running this shit hundred yard gain Uhhh, swag on infinity Im killing em, see the white flag from the enemy Shoot you in ya head and leave your dash full of memories Father forgive me for my brash delivery I would try you, I wouldnt lie dude I must be sticky cuz them bitches got their eyes glued Empire baby we the shit like fly food Yall cant see us like the bride shoes. I stand tall like a muthafuckin 9'2 I scream motherfuck you and whoever design you And if you think you hot then obviously you are lied to And we dont die, we multiply and then we come divide you.

I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank god that I am not basic I am not basic I am not basic I am not basic I am not a human being

[Verse 3 Lil Wayne & Naruto] Reporting from another world Magazine full of bullets you can be my cover girl Ness go the weed thicker than a southern girl Strong arm rap like a nigga did a hundred curls _Rock star biatch, check out how we rock And if this aint hip hop it must be knee hop Im higher than a tree top She lick my lollipop I still get my candy from your girlfriends sweet shop_ Spitting that he rock im smooth not Pete Rock And my money on etcetera – 3 dots Still get a stomach ache every time I see cops You better run mothafucka, cuz we not _You better run till your feet stop You aint even on a fucking alphabet in my tea pot_ Colder than a ski shop _Holding on to the top,_ and even if I let go _I still wont G-rock_

 _I am the Rhyming Oasis I got a cup of ya time I wont waste it I got my foot on the line I'm not racin' I thank God that I am not basic I am not a human being_

"Aye!" Everyone cheered as Naruto and Wayne shook hands before they both turned to the camera

"All the fans leave a comment, on who verse was better, we got 30 bands on this." Naruto said

Hour 30 Minutes Later

Naruto stood on the stage with his family, and some security gaurds Wayne, and his squad having already left, after the two talked business for a while "So she just upped and left her child?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, it appears that way, we searched the entire building." Malcolm said

"Jamal gone be a daddy?" Hakeem asked turning to Jamal

"Who would've thunk." Naruto said grinning, as he slapped Jamal's scarf up

"Get off me wit all that." Jamal said walking away

"What?" Naruto and Hakeem asked before they followed Jamal

"Jamal!" Cookie called out

"I'm fine, leave me alone. Just need time to think." Jamal called back

"Let him go he needs to blow off some steam." Lucious said

"This is yo fault Lucious." Cookie said before storming off

"Why is this my fault?!" Lucious asked Cookie who just waved him off and kept walking "Where's the little girl now?"

"She's safe with Becky along with the other two little girls, sir." Malcolm answered

Next Day

Naruto walked into his kitchen having just finished working out, and getting out of the shower, walking to the fridge he grabbed a Corona before he saw Cookie sitting on the edge of the pool, placing his beer down Naruto walked out and eased his way into the pool before he swam over to her

Cookie was relaxing in her bikini thinking of a way to hurt Lucious, she thought of something but she didn't know how Naruto would take it.

Cookie opened her eyes when she felt someone kissing their way up her body, looking down she saw Naruto kissing her "What are you doing?"

"I saw you out here, and I couldn't help myself." Naruto said before he started to kiss on her neck

"I have a way to hurt Lucious."

"Do you?" Naruto asked still kissing Cookie's neck

"It may cause me to sleep with him." Cookie said and immediately Naruto pulled away and looked at her "I know what your thinking but I want to hurt him badly, and this is the way I came up with."

"By sleeping with him?" Naruto asked

"Sleeping with him gives me his trust, it'll be just sex, no feelings involved." Cookie said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck

"I ain't comfortable with this, but I'm going to trust you on this." Naruto said

Cookie smiled as she can see that Naruto had to force himself to say those words, she made to speak only to give a moan as Naruto kissed her before he got out the pool and stood up with her still in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist before Naruto returned to kissing her neck and grabbing her ass firmly before she gave a shout of surprise when Naruto jumped into the pool with her

Evening

Leviticus

Naruto in a white longsleeve with a huge picture of Scar on the front, and black pants with a pair of white yeezys, was walking around the club when he saw Elle Dallas and Anika talking when he saw Elle get up to take a selfie he saw Anika go into her purse and she was about to drop a pill into it, so he hurried over grabbing a bottle on his way and grabbed the cup, before Elle could drink

"Hey Elle, you don't need this, how bout a bottle of Serene to calm those jitters." Naruto said

"That would be wonderful, thanks Naruto." Elle said before Naruto handed her the bottle in his hand

"Good Luck tonight Elle, show them that you still got it." Naruto said before he pulled Anika away "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I can show that Elle is still an addict, Lucious wouldn't trust Cookie as much."

"Would you stop already, you won, mom." Naruto said

"Look Naruto, I had no idea that he was going to purpose to me." Anika said

"Right, look this little rivalry you and Cookie have isn't helping anyone, so just stop." Naruto said

"I'll try, but if she starts with me, I will go back at her." Anika said before she walked away

Naruto sighed before he turned around and blinked in surprise seeing Camilla at the bar, looking at him, nodding in a what's up gesture to her, Naruto walked off to the back

Later

Naruto now in a red vest that was unbuttoned with white red striped pants, and white hightop Chuck Taylor's was in the back with his family watching Elle perform

(Elle Dallas - Walk Out On Me)

Don't look at me that way Like you know how it's going to end 'Cause I'm too tired to be honest And I'm too hurt to pretend Darling, some wounds will not mend

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

We tried our best to do this We're hanging there for awhile But love can't live on a promise There was means to form a lie Darling, this is our last goodbye

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

Walk out on me, walk out on me I'll see you for the last time Walk out on me, walk out on me I'm giving you a life line Just say so long and then walk away Say so long and then walk away

Naruto nodded as he clapped along with everyone else, as Elle sounded good.

Naruto then got up when Lucious took the stage

(Play Jamie Foxx-Blame It)

[Chorus:] **Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol**

 **[** Verse 1] **Ay she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she easy I ain't saying what you wont do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feeninn deep inside Don't lie now**

 **Girl what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you're down I know it Fill another cup up Feeling on yo butt what ?**

 **You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...**

[Chorus: **] Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol**

 **Oh see She spilled some drank on me And now I'm knowing she's tipsy She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do Baby I would rather show you What you been missing in your life when I get inside.**

 **Girl what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you're down I know it Fill another cup up Feelin on yo butt what ?**

 **You don't even care now I was unaware how Fine You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in...**

 **Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol Blame it on the al al al al al al alcohol**

Naruto walked onto the stage getting cheers as he added on his verse to his fathers hit song

Girl I know you feel good Dancing like you look Couple more shots you open up like a book I ain't trippin? (cause I'm a read ya) Shawty I ain't trippin? (I just want to pleaseya) I'm a take a shot of nuvo Shawty then you know It's goin? down we can go and kick it like judo (judo) You know what I mean Shawty got drunk thought it all was a dream So I made her say ahh, ahh ahh Now she got her hand on my leg Got my seats all wet in my ride (all wet in my ride) All over my ride (all over my ride) She look my dead in the eye, eye eye Then my pants got bigger She already knew what the bigger Had her looking her boyfriend like fuck that hitta

(Chorus:) **Blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol) Blame it on the Vodka Blame it on the Henney Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

 **Now to tha ballas popin? bottles With their Henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thang If it ain't throw it up in the skyyy (sky) And hold your dranks up highhhh (high) And to my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them byeee (bye) Hold your drinks up highhhh (high)**

 **You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol) Blame it on the Vodka Blame it on the Henney Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol**

Naruto stayed in stage as Lucious walked off as the beat to his song started

(Play T-Pain- Church)

Ladies and Gentlemen You already know what it is OK, Yeah, Aw shit I'm trying to run in this motherfucker I'm trying to anyways Got two hard looking motherfuckers C'mon

I was trying to enjoy my night but you then came here Turned around looked mighty happy 'fore you came here I then turn into a rude dude Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights

You ain't doing nothing but running ya yapp yapp You got to go get a couple homeboy I am strapped strapped I then turn into a rude dude man Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights

Yo little lady trying to hold you back you better listen to her She better not talk that shit I'm gonna have to put some piss right through her I then turn into a rude dude man Why you had to fuck up the night now we got to fight I'm gonna knock out your lights... C'mon

[Chorus] Yeah, god damn, you think you're cool, you think I'm not - you think you tough god damn, you think you hard, you think I'm soft, you think you rough god damn, you talking shit, better close your lips, you need to hush Before the end of the night I'm gonna have to take your ass to church [x2]

It's Sunday at the park I'm chilling trying to get ma flirt on Some little lame trying to run that game trying to get his swerve on I then turn into a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off

You ain't doing nothing but running your pie hole You're gonna make me do something that get ya eye swollen I don't wanna be a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park I'm gonna put you in the dark clap on clap off

If that's your car you need to go ahead and get into it Better not talk that shit you're gonna get bust something through it I then turn into a rude dude man Why you gotta fuck up the park gotta put you in the dark lights on lights off

[Chorus x2]

[Bridge] Them fellas think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here) I'm like them fellas think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here

Naruto handed the mic to a female investor who did the part although he was surprised when she did the original version

Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here) Them bitches think they hard, so why they think I'm not Until I pull they card and I show them what I got kinda like [gun cocks] [gun shot] (you don't wanna play around here)

"...you stupid" She said laughing before handing Naruto back the mic

[Chorus x2]

Naruto waved to the investors as they cheered while he kissed Makayla, and Mykell's cheek who were with Becky, and Lola before hw walked off to the back, as the club went black

(Play Yazz - Money For Nothing)

[Intro - Yazz:] Consumers, silver spooners It's nothin', we get money for it

[Verse 1 - Jussie Smollett:] Commas and zeros, that's the way we do it We make it work in this economy Rollin' dinero, pockets stay polluted Money is dirty and we don't play clean We chasin' paper, run, run, hurry, move it Get out the way if you ain't 'bout that green Intensive labor, taxes are included Ain't nothin' in this effin' world for free

[Pre-Hook - Jussie Smollett:] We got to install microwave ovens Custom kitchen deliveries We got to move these refrigerators We got to move these color TVs

[Verse 2 - Yazz:] We are the people who turn illegal to legal We take the good with the evil, create more sales than the Beatles And the lion's our logo, we the sharks in the water Multimedia moguls, more offices than the oval We do everything, pull up in the game to entertain Finish it by any means necessary We everywhere, millionaires, billionaires, visionary Back to business, let's just spend, think it in and celebrate

[Pre-Hook]

[Hook x2 - Yazz (Jussie Smollett):] (Move that work, move that work) Commercialize, commercialize (Get that work, get that work) To advertise, to advertise (Make it work, make it work) Look mom, I'm on TV (Gotta make it work, make it work) Hi mom, I'm on TV

[Bridge x2 - Jussie Smollett (Yazz):] My talent's worth a fortune (500) They know that I'm a boss I got the ice flossin' I'm all about my business (all about my money) I'm all about my business

[Hook]

Narutoclapped for his brothers as he now stood with his neices, and after a while Cookie walked out, and gave her own speech getting applause from everyone

Naruto's House

Naruto was on the balcony with a glass of vodka enjoying the breeze, he had found out that Lucious was dying from ALS, he had talked to his cousin who was a big time nurse about and she said that it's possible that Lucious could've been misdiagnosed and that he could have Myasthenia Gravis which was highly treatable

"Naruto, come back to bed."

Naruto turned around to see Anika in a silk sheet, she had arrived after witnessing Lucious and Cookie together saying that she was done with Lucious completely

"Alright give me a minute." Naruto said

Anika walked out to lean into his back "What are you thinking about?" she asked

"The best way to hurt Lucious, and I think I got it."

"What're you going to do?" Anika asked

"I'm going to take the Empire, from him completely." Naruto said before he turned around and wrapped his arms around Anika "Would you help?"

"Of course." Anika said before she and Naruto kissed passionately

Finished


	7. Lyon's Roar

Naruto's House

Cookie walked into the house to the smell of bacon, smiling she headed to the kitchen when she reached the kitchen she stopped as instead of Naruto there stood Anika, the two women stood there glaring at each other

With Naruto

Naruto was in his office getting his tour planned out, he plans on going on a world tour the day after the IPO launch. Tickets become available tonight at midnight his first show was going to be in Los Angeles, and he was going to end it here in New York.

While planning Naruto paused when he heard a crash, getting up Naruto walked to the sound to see Cookie and Anika fighting "Yo!" Naruto yelled running over and grabbing Cookie by her waist seperating her and Anika before he stood between them "What the fuck are y'all doin?"

"What's this bitch doing here?" Cookie asked in return

"We just finished doin what you and Lucious were doing." Anika said before Naruto could

"Oh I see you walk in on me and Lucious so you go and sleep with his son. You that pathetic?" Cookie asked before Anika tried to rush her but Naruto held her back

"That's enough!" Naruto said "Why y'all fightin over that nigga, when he has hurt the both of you? Y'all don't hurt each other, y'all hurt him! The three of us want the samething, to hurt that manipulative bastard, and we can't do that without working together."

Naruto looked at Cookie and Anika who were contemplating before he left the kitchen with a heavy sigh

The two women started to pick up the mess they made after a moment Anika spoke "Look Cookie, I'm sorry about everything I did to you. My love for Lucious has all but dried up, and it is important to me that I hurt him."

Cookie looked at Anika, before she sighed "I guess I can work with fake ass Halle Berry, for Naruto." she thought "I aint going to trust you till you are away from Lucious."

"Ok, but I can't just break up with him that'll be too suspicious, and there is a chance I will get fired." Anika said

Cookie thought for a moment, before she smiled

2 Hours Later

Anika walked into Lucious office to see him talking to a man "Hey baby. This is Ryan Morgan he's going to be shooting my Legacy Doc."

"Nice to meet you." Anika greeted before she focused on Lucious "Lucious do you have a moment?"

"I'll start shooting right away." Ryan said before he left

"Perfect." Lucious said before he walked over "I like that cat. Look Anika we got to talk."

"Yes we do, and let's start with why you had my father commit fraud." Anika asked

"What are you talking about?" Lucious asked in surprise

"I just got off the phone with my mother, and she told me that you had him sign a clean bill of health for some keyman policy." Anika said

"I thought...I did it for the IPO, I did it was for us." Lucious said

"If my father goes down for this, I will take everything down with him." Anika replied glaring at Lucious who sighed

"I'm sorry, I should've told you, said something to you." Lucious said

"Anything else you feel like you should tell me?" Anika asked, only for Lucious to keep a straight face "Like maybe why you screwed Cookie last night?"

Lucious looked startled as he sighed while backing up before he sat in a chair "Baby you know I've been goin through a whole lot right now, and she caught me at a real bad place."

"That does not mean, that you get to hurt me in the process." Anika said

Lucious placed his hand on Anika's before he stood up "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you, I wasn't."

"Prove it." Anika said turning to him "Marry me tomorrow." she said "Take the bait." she thought

"Tomorrow?" Lucious asked

"Tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow, I mean can't we make it through this weekend after the white party, and we can just get married next weekend." Lucious said

Anika held in her smile "Fine." she said now it was time to bring it home "But you have to make the announcment at the White Party and Cookie must be there."

"I'll do it. Please just forgive me." Lucious said kissing her cheek

With Naruto

Naruto was in his office, showing Cookie the cover art for his Origins album, the picture was him standing in the center of two different locations the right side had Spruce Street behind him, his right side had a long sleeve red shirt, his red durag around his neck, with a pistol in hand and a duffelbag full of money on the hood of the Lowrider he was leaning on,

The left side of him was shirtless with a blazer on, with a rose in hand and a female leaning on his shoulder with her hand on his chest while he leaned back on his Ferrari, with the old neighborhood that his family lived at in the backround

"I like it." Cookie said before she got a text from Anika 'He took the bait.'

Cookie smiled before she turned back to Naruto who rose an eyebrow "What was that about?"

"Nothing, me and Boo Boo Kitty may have come up with a way to get you the masters to your fathers music." Cookie said

"Really?" Naruto asked surprised "How?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll handle it, you worry about the album. So what do you plan on doing?" Cookie asked

"It's going to be a 2 disc CD, first disc will have that street shit, while the second will have songs for the R&B type stuff." Naruto explain

"That's going to be epic, you got the music ready?" Cookie asked

"I'm almost finished with the track list."

"Alright get at me when you finish, I'll be in the studio, getting ready fir the Legacy album." Cookie said kissing Naruto before she left, while Naruto got on the phone

"Aye Shawn what up bro, aye I had a thought you think you and the crew can make a huge hologram of the Nine Tailed Fox and have it destroying the city wherever I perform and when it get to the stadium it desolves into energy and I'm standing there. You can. Bet my nigga just tell me how much you need. Ask D'Angelo if he can make a realistic Predator suit as well. Thanks man I appreciate it."

Later

It was 10:47 pm Naruto was home alone Anika staying with Lucious reluctantly, and Cookie was at her condo planning the Legacy show.

Currently Naruto was in the bathroom having just got out the shower was now drying his hair that now went down to his shoulderblades as Meek Mills - Tony Story played over his red Beats pill, turning it off Naruto wrapped a towel around his waist before he heard the doorbell ring

Heading to the door Naruto opened it to see Rhonda, shivering at the cold air Naruto said "Sup Rhonda come in."

Rhonda walked in with a small smile, taking off her jacket before she sat on Naruto's couch in front of the fireplace enjoying the warnth as Naruto came in dressed in a white beater, and some basketball shorts, with a mug of hot coco, and a bottle of Bourbon

"You ok?" Naruto asked handing her a mug

"No not really." Rhonda said looking at the mug "Me, and Andre got into a fight."

"It can't be that bad." Naruto said

"Andre tried to make me sleep with a old handicapped man." Rhonda said

Naruto who was taking a sip of his bourbon choaked and started coughing, Rhonda rubbed his back till he stopped and looked at her "Why would he do that?" he asked

"It was a game we had going on, he made me believe that it was the wife that wanted me, but it was the old man, he wanted the old mans vote so that he could be interum CEO in the event that Lucious becomes indisposed."

"Wow." Naruto said before he took her mug, and handed her the bottle

"Thanks." Rhonda said before taking a swig

"Well you can stay here as long as you need to." Naruto said

"Thank you." Rhonda said smiling

The two spent the night watching comedy specials, after taking multiple shots,

Next Morning

Naruto grunted in his sleep as the sun beamed down on his face, turning his face away from the light, his eyebrows knitted together when he felt hair on his face opening his eyes, and leaning back some Naruto saw Rhonda asleep on his chest, looking under the cover Naruto saw that they were both naked 'Well this will be another step back in me and Dre's relationship.' he thought before he slipped out of bed and walked out of the room looking for his shorts, and found them in the living room along with a table full of bottles

35 Minutes Later

Rhonda awoke feeling better than she ever has, looking around she saw that she was in Naruto's bed, with a sigh she laid back down staring at the ceiling

Rhonda has always had a good relationship with Naruto, he knew how to make her laugh, listened to her problems, and he was always there for her. In all honesty she sometimes found herself wishing it was Naruto who she had married, but she was with Andre so she has always buried her feelings for Naruto, but Andre had hurt her when he tried to pimp her out last night knowing she was uncomfortable with being with Mr. Blakley, Rhonda gave a shiver of disgust, before she got up and put on a pair of his boxers and his Raiders jersey before she limped downstairs to see Naruto had cleaned up and was sitting at the table eating breakfast, and a plate for herself had been made as well, sitting beside him she thanked him and dug in

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked getting her attention "Last night was a one time thing, I know your ride or die with Andre."

"Yeah, we have to keep this between us, no matter what happens." Rhonda said Naruto nodded

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to head home, and forgive Andre, and then get ready for the White Party." Rhonda said getting a nod from Naruto before she asked "Why didn't you get on the Your So Beautiful song?"

"Truthfully I always hated that song, I told Cookie I would do What The DJ Spins." Naruto said getting a nod from Rhonda

As the two made small talk their legs brushed against eachother, before they gazed into eachothers eyes before they met in a lustful kiss, Naruto pulled back and threw everything on the table to the floor before he put her on top of it

"This will be the last time ever." Rhonda said getting a nod from Naruto before they returned to kissing as Naruto snatched his jersey off her body before he laid her down on the table

Later

Empire

Naruto was in the studio reading a book on Japanese Mythology, while he waited for Tiana to finish writing her new song

Cookie and Anika were getting along finally but keeping up the image that they hated each other in public. Lucious has been trying to talk to him but Naruto would always walk away, saying he was busy. Hakeem and Cookie finally are getting along which he was happy for, He had gave Hakeem a song for him to do called 3X In A Row

"I'm ready." Tiana said in the booth getting Naruto's attention

Putting the book down Naruto said "Alright, make me proud." before he played the beat

(Play Alessia Cara-Here)

I'm sorry if I seem uninterested Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent Truly, I ain't got no business here But since my friends are here I just came to kick it but really I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room With people who don't even care about my well-being I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend So you can go back, please enjoy your party I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you So tell my friends that I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this An anti-social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this And I know you mean only the best and Your intentions aren't to bother me But honestly I'd rather be Somewhere with my people we can kick it and just listen To some music with the message (like we usually do) And we'll discuss our big dreams How we plan to take over the planet So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand That I'll be here Not there in the kitchen with the girl Who's always gossiping about her friends So tell them I'll be here Right next to the boy who's throwing up cause He can't take what's in his cup no more Oh God why am I here?

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator Some girl's talking bout her haters She ain't got none How did it ever come to this I shoulda never come to this So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering And I'm done talking Awfully sad it had to be that way So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low Yo I'll be over here

Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh I ask myself what am I doing here? Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here And I can't wait till we can break up outta here

Oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Finished Tiana came put of the booth and sat on the arm of Naruto's chair as he modified some stuff before he played it for her to hear

"Looks like you got yourself another hit T." Naruto said with a smile

"You think so? You don't think its too different from the usual stuff I do?" Tiana asked before Naruto placed his hand on her thigh

"Relax, different is good, it keeps you fans on their toes, Motivation has been #1 on the R&B charts for the past 2 weeks. Look at me I sing some R&B shit just because even niggas from the street can show love for a woman."

"Your music helps them smash." Tiana said with a scoff

"Well if you want to be technical." Naruto replied getting a giggle from Tiana "So are you going to the White Party?"

"No, I have to go back home, see my grandma." Tiana said

"How she doing?" Naruto asked

"She's getting better, I tried to get her to move out her, but she's determined to stay in Cali." Tiana said

"We'll give her kiss for me, and tell her I'll be there to see her soon." Naruto said

Tiana smiled before she kissed Naruto and left, Naruto sighed before he got in the booth the beat that Metro had did for him playing

(Play Future-Blood On The Money)

They gave lil China 25 for them thangs, nigga They walk up on you, give it to your friends, nigga They walk up on you, give it to you, see your friends, nigga Young Metro, Young Metro, Young Metro We've been at the laundromat all day We've been washin' money all day I heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood hot We've been at the laundromat all day We've been washin' money all day Heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

28 grams, I serve it on the porch I just seent 'em march, they ran off in my house The homicide unit come into the house My cousin murked a nigga and he just got out I hang with all the killers and the robbers I pour me up some drank, say "Fuck my problems" My hood, they treat me like I'm El Chapo I keep that dog food like I'm Rallo I had the warrant in Clayco and beat the case Man I'm fresh as hell, bitch, Easter day All my ghetto tactics I'm above average I've been so in tune, man I've been so ambitious Grab another Fanta, let me fill it up If they ain't make the channel, you ain't built like us The federales fuckin' with my nigga Ty It's Treetop Blood Gang 'til a nigga die I feel I'm walkin' through Hell I swear to God I'll never tell They try to give a nigga the chair I tell my mama, "Wish me well"

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it They got girls on the money and I still count it They got boy on the money, watch my nigga count it

I know the devil is real, I know the devil is real I take a dose of them pills and I get real low in the field I'll fly to LA today, and I live so high in the Hills I share the mansion with goonies, I shared the bitch with a goonie I took the mack I'm a problem niggas ain't slippin', we got 'em I took the pack out to Paris, me and that money got married Me and the molly got married Devoted in everything, my niggas mean everything We're 5 deep inside a Chevy Yeah we tryna get it Ask me do I know how to whip it Fuck the witness

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

She put me off and it was ugly I made a million dollars, say she love me The way she did me, it destroyed me I kept it real with lil' shorty I've been goin' bar for bar, these niggas know what's poppin' with me I can go from car to car, these bitches quarter million at least Two thousand for the shoes, I keep some shit on my feet I'm prolly in the mood to fuck your bitch on the beach I dropped out of school and I get money like Meech Send 'em drank and send 'em the driver just to get somethin' to eat You see how things change? I came from cocaine

It got blood on the money and I still count it They got blood on the money and I still count it I can't help the way I'm raised up That Blood Red, I tried to give it up, I can't give it up

I hang with all the killers and the robbers I pour me up a drink, say "Fuck my problems" The federales fuckin' with my nigga Ty It's Treeyop Blood Gang 'til a nigga die I heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood hot Heard the police lookin' for me cause I got the hood They got girls on the money and I still count it They got boy on the money, watch my nigga count it

Next Day

White Party

Naruto dressed in a white button up, white Levis, and all Air Force Ones walking the White carpet and posed for some pictures.

When his dad and Anika came out and announced that they had a announcement at the end of the party, he saw Cookie had a small smirk

With a shrug Naruto went to the bar, and got a glass of Bourbon, and watched the party from the balcony nodding his head to the band

"So how's the album coming?" Lucious asked

Naruto sighed "Its almost finished. How's the Legacy Album."

"Its going real good, I can't believe your momma came up with the idea instead of me."

"My mom is dead." Naruto replied emotionlessly taking a sip of his glass

"Yeah." Lucious whispered to himself "Look son, I just want us to be in a good place, what will that take?"

"16 years and you still haven't figured that out." Naruto said downing the rest of his drink before he walked away causing Lucious to sigh and watch as his son walked to the bar and grabbed the entire bottle of Bourbon before he walked deeper into the party

Later

Naruto was sitting down, he had always hated the white party all the fake bouji ass people, and speaking of bougi Naruto sighed when Camilla stood in front of him

"Aren't you going to say hello?" she asked

"I can say it, but we both know I won't mean it. What you doing here?"

"Hakeem asked me to be his date, he knows how to treat a woman." Camilla said

"I knew how to treat you, our problem stems from the fact that after I slept with you, you hunted me down to say that I got you pregnant, which is impossible since I used a rubber." Naruto stood up "Me and Keem may not be the closet but he's still my little brother, and if you try to take advantage of him, you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Camilla asked

"No, it is a promise, and I'm sure you remember how I am about those." Naruto said before walking off, as he was passing the stage his phone buzzed

Naruto checked his phone to see he had a text from his old friend Scarlet Johansson who he hasn't seen in 11 months, they were really close, she was the one Naruto had lost when he refused to commit to a relationship so they stayed as friends 'Have something really important to tell you.'

Naruto looked up as everyone started clapping before he saw Jamal walk onto the stage. "The most brilliant man I know once told me music is the truth. Well tonight I'm honored to use one of his songs to explain a few of my truths.

Play Your So Beautiful

[Verse 1: Sometimes you feel insecure Trust me babe I understand (straight up forreal) Even with no manicure Just know that I'll still hold your hand (haha, I'm just sayin') You look so good when you walking by Sexy comes in everysize Keep wearing that, you ain't playin' You got yourself a new man don't need no workout Plan I call that babyfat (baby fat) Cause you sure look good to me I think

[Hook] You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) Give the world a show (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast, its yours (How much you pay for it?)

Break - [2x] Say this the kind of song that makes a man love a man A man love a man, a man love a man

[Hook] (You're) You're so beautiful (shake it, shake it) And I don't care who knows (move it, move it) Go up down, up down, up down Go up down, up down, up down Shake it fast Cause it sure look good to me

When Jamal was done Naruto hopped on stage and walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug patting him on the back, as everyone cheered Naruto pulled back and grabbed Jamal's shoulders "I'm proud of you." Naruto told his brother who had tears streaming down his face before Naruto turned to the cheering crowd before he lifted Jamal's arm as Jamal chuckled while he wiped his eyes while Lucious stared blankly

Finished


	8. Chapter 8

Empire Headquarters

Lucious was pouring himself a glass of scotch when Hakeem, Andre, Cookie, Jamal and Anika walked in "Hi dad." Jamal said a little nervous seeing as he came out to the world 7 hours ago

"I don't want to hear it right now, Jamal." Lucious said walking to his seat

"Lucious don't be like that." Cookie said sitting down with her phone in her hands texting Naruto who was in LA for his listening party

"Don't be like what? I ain't here to talk about the White party we are here to listen to Naruto's album." Lucious said sitting down, causing Jamal to sigh before he sat beside Cookie as the board of directors along with Becky and some other artist came in to listen to the album, when everyone was seated and ready Lucious had the album start

Intro

Person 1:] Ay, my nigga, do you know this nigga?

[Naruto:] **Who?**

[Person 1:] This nigga right there, nigga

[Naruto:] **Hell nah... Turn that mothafuckin' music down and pass me my mothafuckin' heat, blood. This nigga walk up on this mothafuckin' car, I'm a smoke his ass**

[Car door opening]

[Naruto:] **What's brackin' nigga?**

[Person 2:] Which one of you niggas fucking my bitch? Must be one of you Compton niggas...

[Naruto:] **You must not know who the fuck you're talkin' to**

[Person 2:] Whatchu gon' do, nigga?

[Gunshot]

(Play On Me ft Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Bobby Bitch-Bobby Shmurda) (Trigga Bitch)

(Play Gangbang Anyway ft Schoolboy Q & Jay Rock)

(Play Up On The Wall ft Yg, Ty$, & Problem)

(Play From Adam ft Lil Wayne)

(Play Headlines- Drake)

(Play 0-100- Drake)

(Play Ghetto Vet- Ice Cube)

(Play Ice Cube- Stop Snitchin)

(Play Ice Cube- Doing What It's Pose to Do)

(Play E40-Gunz)

(Play E40-Ima Teach You How To Sell Dope)

(Play Tear the Roof Off- Busta Rhymes)

(Play Dedicated ft Future & Tiana)

(Play Jumpman ft Future)

(Play Where ya At ft Drake)

(Play Stick Talk- Future)

(Play Real Sisters- Future)

(Play March Madness-Future)

(Play I B On- DB Tha General)

(Play Vato- Snoop Dogg)

(Play Problem - Like Whaat!)

(Play King Kunta- Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Down in the DM- Yo Gotti)

(Play Law ft E40)

(Play Crazy ft Nate Dogg)

While the album played everyone was multitasking by doing their paperwork, before the second disk was played (List of songs at the bottom)

"So what do we think?" Vernon asked after the final song finished

"I love it." Cookie said getting nods of agreement

"I think there is to many gang related lyrics." a board of directors member said "Empire Entertainment is getting ready to go public, and we can't have the greatest artist in the history of the company talking about gangs."

Lucious eyebrow twitched at that comment, as everyone argued over the quality of his sons album "I'll just call him, and ask him if he'd be willing to change some of the content." the board member said as he reached over to the phone on the table and dialed Naruto's number, while all the people that actually knew Naruto shook their heads

"Hello?" Naruto said answering his phone

"Hey, Naruto it's John Wilson, I'm on Empire's board of directors, listen um we just finished listening to your album, and I was hoping that you will take out some of the gang related content." John said

"Naw, I ain't doing that." Naruto said

"Naruto think about this,"

"There is nothing to think about, Gangs are apart of my history I have never been shy talking about it, and I'm not going to let anyone tell me, what I can or can't release on my album. So if that's the only reason you called, then bye cause I got other stuff to worry about." Naruto said hanging up

John sat back with a sigh, while Lucious shook his head as he clicked a video on his laptop, currently he was on WorldStarHipHop, the video he just clicked on was a throwback Thursday video of a 14 year old Naruto in the cafeteria of his school listening to a beat, around him was a young YG, Ty$, a lot of other boys, and girls as well,

Everyone looked over to him as he got up and hooked his lap top to the flatscreen and pressed play,

Video

14 year old Naruto sat with his homes in a red and black plaid button up, black Levi skinnier jeans with a red shoe string acting as a belt, with black Vans, and a red Adidas snap back sat on the lunch table with his friends nodding his head to a beat playing on Ty$ phone "Alright bro replay it." he said

(Play Burn-Lil Wayne)

[Verse 1]

Hammer on the dresser, work on the stove

I'm sitting on the counter blowing purp out my nose

Red bone naked, in the bed flexin'

I say bitch I ain't impressed you must of got the wrong impression

I ain't with the BS, I'm flyer than PF

Man we living in hell like a deep breath

Real niggas with real money real bitches with fake asses

If she don't wanna fuck I get on my skateboard and I skate passed her

Money on the table, guns on the table

Bitch I'm on that syrup tell that hoe leggo my Eggo

And my girlfriend is that choppa, I finger fuck that ho

Hello I am Trigga you had me at hello

Drop top Maybach, clean like Ajax

Man I don't fuck with none of you niggas like rednecks

We got that work so come and get if we don't know you, you pay tax

I put a hole in your apple what that is apple jacks

Pussy nigga I'll murder you then dance at your funeral

Blood I'll have a nigga drinking his own blood communion

Wake up like Bone Thugs I'll call your bluff pick the phone up

Her titties fake but they look real cubic zirconia's

Run up in your house spare the kids and kill the grown ups

Your bitch call me when she hot Krispy Kream donuts

Shoutout to my new hoes, shoutout to my old hoes

I still wear that ass out like a wardrobe

Bitch what they gonna say?

Still eating rappers on my fucking lunch break

Bad yellow bitch with a tongue like a snake

I let her suck my dick then I fuck her to some Trey

[Hook]

And then I let that kush burn let that kush burn

Yeah I let that kush burn

Smoking gasoline bitch

The booth on fire I'm in here getting higher

Pusha Ink bitch we at the top like barbwire

[Verse 2]

Money on my mind I ain't thinking bout no bitch

I'm talking bout that scratch like my muhfuckin throat itch

Stop stuntin if you ballin buy your bitch something

Stayed on the same team like Tim Duncan

Shit get real if ya scared go to catholic school

And if we want it straight jacket like a padded room

Shoot your ass 100 times and stand over you

Trigga400 so fly I got arachnophobia

Burn bitch, AK in my firm grip

Leap if you feeling like Kermit, sermons

Preach reach and I smoke your ass like Cheech

I be faded like bleach, double barrel Siamese

I like my swisher obese fuck that bitch like police

Fuck these haters with no grease, you get chin checked goatee

Money talks bitch and mine talks like Robin Leach

That lean got me slow as Lisa Turtle ask Screech

Bank card heavy, my wallet like a barbell

My girl got a fat cat, I call that shit Garfield

We'll bring the O.K. Corral to your doorbell

We pull triggers not coattails, I make lump sums oatmeal

I'm stuntin getting new money

Tree Top money Mountain Dew money, tell em

I get better like fine wine I'm fire like cayenne

In the words of my nigga BP I'll hit a bitch with a car bomb BOOM

Lil' bitch

Niggas gonna talk they ain't talking bout shit

Niggas gonna bark I go Mike Vick

Fuckin' fuck niggas on that fuck shit

Suck a nigga dick for a new outfit

[Hook]

And let that kush burn let that kush

Yeah I let that kush burn

Smoking gasoline bitch

The booth on fire I'm in here getting higher

Holla at a nigga if you want that Oscar Mayer

"Aye!" the cafeteria cheered

End Video

Lucious looked over to John "He was 14 in that video, it wouldn't do him, or us any good if he were to stop talking about the stuff his fans know him for."

Los Angeles, CA

Naruto was dressed in a red tanktop under a black jacket with a red T hat over his white durag, and black denim jeans with black chucks and walked back into the mansion he was visiting to see Scarlett Johansson feeding a baby girl, his daughter apparently "Please say something." Scarlett said

"Why am I just finding out about her now?" Naruto asked

"I didn't know if you would want to be in her life."

"Of course I want to be in her life." Naruto said sitting down "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I will do it."

Scarlett smiled at Naruto

Next Day

"Real 92.3 LA'S Hip Hop and R&B, Big Boy's Neighborhood, we got California's prodigal son Naruto Trigga400 Lyon in the building, man."

"Wassup!" Naruto said sitting forward to the mike

"Naw ain't no wassup, man you ain't did an interview since you were 18. How old are you now?" Big Boy asked

"I'm 24." Naruto answered

"6 years bruh!"

"I know, man its been a cool minute, but after I got shot I got real paranoid, I had to shut the interview shit down man." Naruto said

"I understand that, man."

"But aye, y'all got my first interview after a 6 year break." Naruto said

"Thanks for that, man." Big Boy said "First off congrats on being ranked number 9 on the Billboards HipHop list."

"Thank bro, I had only just found out that I was on it, when my home girl was telling me how Pac wasn't."

"We ain't gonna even get into that." Big Boy said having ranted about that before Naruto got in "Now, your album is dropping in 2 days, Origins. Tell us about it."

"Origins is a 2 disk CD, first disk got all the rapping shit, and the second has all the melodies. I wanted it to be different, since this is my first album, and it ain't like my past mix tapes. I wanted to show everybody that ain't know, I ain't just no rapper/ singer. I'm an artist, my hits be across the board."

" Aye question man, do you get slack for singing? Cause you know, your a real street dude"

"Naw, I mean if I do I ain't heard nothing. I don't really see a problem wit it, nobody is gangsta 24/7, and if you try a be then you must be very lonely, cause that'll turn a whole lot of people off."

"But how did you know that you wanted to sing?"

"I sing for the homies that got a girl, and it's difficult for them to be real with her, so they can put on one of my songs, and hopefully the song will portray what they want to say to her."

"What was your first song to a girl?"

"It was called This Girl. I was trying to do my own version of LL's I need love."

"How'd that work out?"

"Oh it was good, females really came out the woodwork then." Naruto said

"Speaking of females, we have seen you with a lot of beautiful woman, Kelly Rowland, Megan Good, Brandy, Megan Fox, and Scarlett Johansson, to name a few, do you keep in touch with any of your old girlfriends?"

"Yeah, you see I ain't the type of dude that's gone sleep with her and never talk to her again, especially if we was cool before we got down. There have been some I've been with once, but I still talk to them, but if things end off on a bad note, I don't want anything to do with her." Naruto said

"I feel that, now you are a freestyle genius, can you spit a little something for us?"

"Of course."

The whole industry been in shambles

Everybody fugazi, I'm just changing the channel

Trigga400, the people's champion, I'm animal for analysts

Career damaging verses, meditating with candles lit

I like my raps extra prolific

Since freestyling on lunch tables and park benches

And I won't mention my ten thousand hours in training

While juggling gang-banging, my balancing was tremendous

And now we look at the competition as quick submission

They tappin' out before we even get a chance to miss 'em

What this about, is it money or skill?

Maybe it's both and I got large amounts of it, it's real

You see my oath is very unbreakable, my style is never mistakable

I can see y'all incapable

To be the God emcees, you know me well

Ridiculous, venomous, hate in my heart, the sinister

Run for cover, my lineage prove itself

I'm rollin' deep in that paper like two Adeles

Before scholars, I flowed tighter than virgin lips

We had to shake the game up and you're flying through turbulence

Everything is high stakes nowadays, that's how it played nowadays

It's like an 8-ball to the face nowadays

I'm laced nowadays, my gun is off the waist nowadays

It's seven figures and retainer for the case nowadays, I'm talking

Hiiigher power, every other hour since Eddie Bauer

Since stash boxes and lead showers, breaking the padlock

And the dead coward dying a thousand deaths, entire lion

Surround itself with bears, watch it nigga, you share a profit, ah!

This is what they want, I'm the one

This is vintage from nineteen-eighty-somethin'

I'm the son of the pioneer that got you near the sun

Play with him, bitch you better off voting for Donald Trump

I'm yelling Mr. Kanye West for president

He probably let me get some head inside the residence

I'm in the White House going all out

Bumping College Dropout, God-bless Americans

Nothing more influential than rap music

I merge jazz fusion with the trap music

I mix black soul with some rock and roll

They never box me in, I'm David Blaine-ing all you hoes

Oh yea, let's go there, my DNA is DMT, I'm so rare

My Juvenile was wilder than the Nolia

A locomotive couldn't track me down in my career

Runnin' this shit with four pair, son of my bitch, I might demolish

A bitch right in front ya, chico, what have you done here?

D-Bo, all of it one year, Mississippi to California

It gets annoying, niggas wanna deploy him

And bitches wanna adore him, but industry shit ain't for him

Probably thinking it's for him, only one me

Swallowed the key and kicking the door in, never leasing my foreign

Mr. Valevictorian studied the game before them

Listen to you with boredom, baby rappers, abort them

To the grave I deport them, corporations extort them

I'm snapping off my endorphins, I alien mighty morphin'

My radiance rather gorgeous, hundred bill to the doorman

Hundred mil in my fortune, they call me back in the morning

You're racing against the tortoise, pace myself it's important

Lace myself with the wisdom my playerism enormous

So pay the man for performance, saucy all of my garments

Jimi Kendrix performing, this fucking studio haunted (Ah!)

I tell a bitch don't sweat me (Don't sweat me)

I kill this whole fuckin' beat if Cole let me (Please Cole)

Big should've never played this instrumental

Every time I start writing I get sentimental

This shit is just not fair

But why the fuck should I care?

The story of your life here

Two young stars was born and y'all gon' die here

Oh Lord, gotta be the yams

Billboard list need 2Pac, damn

But number 9 makes sure he lives on, yeah

Hoochie, coochie, pussies in a trance

Every day a celebration, but even the valley peaking me

Is not validation, nigga this Pu$ha Ink

And my doggies be salivating, salaries, better ratings

And casualties all around me, don't make me do demonstrations

Whoa

Murder my allegations and burning my finger traces

Adjourning my power patience and earning royalty payments

I'm sorry y'all not relating, this party is reservated

I kill this whole muthafucking beat if J. Cole say it

My nigga Big chopped the instrumental, I gotta slay it

I gotta lay it, gotta show you fuckers I'm not to play with

The ruckus had been my favorite, King Kunta the fuckin' greatest

Whoa

"Aye!" Big Boy and his crew cheered "Look man we got to go to commercial on that one. You slayed it! We'll be right back, your listening to Big Boys Neighborhood!"

Moments Later

"Welcome back to Big Boys Neighborhood we still in here with Trigga400, but now we are joined by YG400 man, and Shonee, man Shonee Jack- you know what, we're gonna um people always be like Momma YG, momma yg you know what I'm saying."

"Right." Shonee said

"What do we call you?" Big Boy asked

"Shonee is fine."

"Cool and the gang, cause that's what I call her, and Yg be like 'Man don't be calling her momma yg, Blood she got her own name.'

"But Naruto is actually the one who started that, but Shonee is fine." Shonee said

"Ok, cool and the gang, and also we got the Mayor of Compton ladies, and gentlemen. Mayor Brown up in here. How are you doing my lov- first off Mayor, I got to say. Aja you are one of the most gangsta Mayor in the world." Big Boy said causing everyone to laugh

"Big Boy do not start, it was all love, please" Aja said over the phone

"I'm not gone start." Big Boy said "What are you talking about? Aja Brown what are you talking about? What do you mean don't start? I was just saying that I had happened to be at the ceremony where we presented- notice how I said we like I had something to do wit it? When you presented the key to the city to Kendrick. And you had a opening monolog, pretty much paraphrasing that this key, is bigger, and better then the one they gave Drake."

"Ooh."

"Yeah, I stood up, like shots fired." Big Boy said

"Naw, it's all love. I love Compton all day everyday, Drake is awesome but, you know it's just all about Compton." Aja said

"I heard that. And the one thing I always say is that we sit down, and so many times people say, what's wrong with Hip Hop, what's wrong with Hip hop, but what we like to do is, is like we like to talk about what's right with Hip hop. And for those out there we got, Trigga, and YG up here man, and you guys do beautiful things, sometimes I don't think that they understand, some of the work that you guys do, not just in the city but the world. But you guys also make sure that you take care of your own as well. Why is that? Why is that so important to you that you always keep your hand in the city of Compton, and your community?"

"I think it's the way we got brought up. I met YG when I was 8, my aunt, and Aunt Sho, they were best friends and they always told us don't be ungrateful for what you have always remember where you came from, and the streets had a lot to do with where we came from."

"Yeah, so it's only right that we go back and give back and help out others." YG said

"But you know you get some people man when they say they made it they go!" Big Boy said causing Naruto and YG to laugh "Real talk they go, and don't come back or what they do is, it's easy to chip off a little bread and keep it moving but with 4hunnid Ways y'all make sure that y'all get in the trenches."

"Yeah that's what it's about, man. And some of these artist, you know they go you feel me, and then they go bump they head, and they have to find they way back. And the people is like they seen that, yeah they like 'Yeah we seen you, you thought ain't need us, and you got on, then something bad happen you try to double back."

"Yeah they tryna get that card validated."

"Naw, we staying in it the whole way, you feel me." Naruto said

"And actually they started out, in the beginning when Toot it and Boot it, and Naruto's No Ceilings mixtape was out, they started giving back early on. You know they didn't wait, 10 years, 15 years they took whatever they had and said we want to do this for the kids, and I just built it from that point."

"What's happening with 4hunnid Ways?" Big Boy asked

"We have #Lunchbag going on, where we go out into the street and feed 800 community people, whether it's kids in parks, where your on the streets, wherever in the housing projects. We're gonna go from place to place and we're gonna feed these people."

"Now is this a distraction spot, where you guys stay in 1 place, or is it mobile, where y'all move around?"

"No we are gonna move around. We're gonna make the lunches at the Compton Community center, thank you Mayor Aja Brown." Shonee said

"Go ahead Aja Brown, I ain't mad at you."

"Always." Aja said

"She got the real keys to the city. She be there all after hours." Big Boys said

"We got volunteers coming out to help us, you know we had Costco, Sam's Club, and Wells Fargo. We have a lot of people on our team that wants to help."

"Ok, so you start getting the bags together at 9 am, then distribution starts at 11, just rolling through the City of Compton just making sure that we feed up to or at least 800 people."

"At least 800 people, and this is gonna be going on at least every two weeks."

"Aye." YG said

"Nice." Natalie Pérez said

"I heard that. Now how does one get involved with that, cause I know it gets expensive if we're talking about feeding 800 people, every 2 weeks, is there a place we can make donations?"

"They can go to 4hunnid , and donate."

"We have a campaign of $4 to save or change 400 lives, so we're extending it, it was actually over tomorrow but we are extending it to the 29th. So $4 or more, whatever you can donate we can help."

"Can I do mine here, cause you know sometimes my online situation is bad." Big Boy said getting chuckles from everyone "I'll just have to give y'all mine in cash."

"And Mayor Brown I appreciate you."

"Thank you Big Boy. And a big Thank you to Shonee, Yg, and Trigga for their contributions to the City of Compton. All love" Aja said

"Can you just shoot me like an honorary something from the City of Compton?" Big Boy said getting laughs

"Thank you Aja. It was an honor" Shonee said

"Thank you Aja." Yg, and Naruto said

"Like forreal, I know that I ain't gone get the key to the city, but can I get like a Compton courthouse mug or something?" Big Boy said

"I got you, I got you Big Boy." Aja said

"Alright cool and the gang, and one of them Compton get out of jail free cards to." Big Boy replied

"Aye make that 2." Naruto said getting laughs

"I'll see what I can do." Aja said

"Alright remember you said that, I'm gonna put it on the back of my ID."

"My husband does that so."

"I heard that, I'll even change my last name to Brown if it'll help me. Aye Mayor Brown I appreciate you, and we will see you tomorrow." Big Boy said

"Thank you." Aja said before hanging up

Moments Later

"Let me ask you this Shonee, is it hard to be YG's mom?"

"Yes it is." Shonee said causing Naruto to chuckle, before Shonee pointed at him "But when he's with this one, it's a whole nother situation."

"Why would you say that?" Big Boy asked

"He makes it hard." Shonee said

"As Yg her son is sitting next to her. Like mom I brought you a car."

"He makes it hard, I love him, but he makes it hard, like you know we have our time, since we handle business together it's hard for me to separate being his momma, and being his business partner. And he tells me that a lot, you know I'm your mother, I'm your mother, so that's something that I have an issue with." Shonee said as YG placed a hand on her shoulder

"He even reaching out for you right now, like Momma damn momma you ain't got to answer everything!"

"He's my baby." Shonee said as YG sat back shaking his head while Naruto laughed

"Naw, look let's just leave this alone." YG said causing everyone to laugh

"Alright we gonna leave it alone. So Yg how do you feel, after having that bullet- do you still have yo bullet in you?" Big Boy asked

"Naw, they took it out."

"You feel good though?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Do you get stiff or anything like that?"

"Sometimes when I be uh..."

"Fucking." Big Boy said

"Ha!" Naruto bursted out laughing followed by everyone else,

"Come on his mom's here."

"We gone have to get his mom out of here." Big Boy said

"Aye momma, get up out of here." YG said turning to her

"I'm good, I'm good." Shonee said before she looked to her son who was shaking her arm to get her attention "What?"

"Come on get up out of here." YG said picking up her IPad

"Come on."

"Get up out here." YG said

"Kenan."

"You gon' really throw her out bruh?" Naruto asked as YG took off his shades

"Yeah, he really throwing his momma out." Big Boy said

"How you think you got here?" Shonee asked before she turned to Big Boy "How he think he got here?"

"Aye!"

"We don't want to hear that!" Naruto yelled as the radio crew laughed and YG took off his headphones

"Aye momma get out tho. Come on, man." YG said

"No son want to hear that!" Big Boy said as Shonee took off her headphones "She talking bout, how you think you got here. I don't give a damn how gangsta you is, no one wants to here that."

Shonee finally stood up, as YG handed her, her IPad, and Naruto handed her, her glasses case and her coffee "Thank you for coming in Shonee."

"But I'll be back in, right?" Shonee asked

"Yea - maybe not, you know what I'm sayin" Big Boy said before Shonee walked off "Aye man, I know you know that no son want to hear 'how you think you got here'

"Yeah, my momma, man she be wit all that type of shit." YG said causing everyone to laugh "I don't want to hear none of that."

"Yeah man, but you say you do get safe sometimes?"

"Yeah man, like when I sit a certain type of way or something, but you know when I'm fucking and all that, I be feelin' good."

"What about you Naruto, you know you've been spotted with a lot of beautiful women, are you in a relationship now?"

"Naw, I'm dolo right now." Naruto said

"What's your favorite sex position?"

"Cowgirl, and Doggy." Naruto answered without hesitation

"Damn!" Big Boy said at how fast the answer came as he laughed along with the crew "You didn't even have to think about it."

"Aye man it wasn't a difficult question." Naruto said

"What about you YG?"

"Man I can't even tell you my favorite, but Ima run through all of them before I'm done."

"Alright Naruto what's your plans for the next year?" Big Boy asked

"Me and the bro opening up a nightclub named Lux, I'm also coming out with a clothing line called Biju. Shit what else, oh I'm will be playing Black Panther." Naruto said

"What?! You bout to be an actor?"

"Yeah man, I can do it all, although I'm going to have to change up my schedule since I got a daughter now."

"Congratulations man!"

"Thanks man." Naruto said

"Are you ready for this?"

"Most definitely, I am already a father figure to my two nieces so it won't be that different." Naruto said

(Lazy will skip rest of interview, basically they talked about Empire going public.)

Next Morning

Naruto groaned as he sat up in bed, last night his party was turnt. Everyone had showed up, there was some spots in his memory he couldn't remember who he had smashed in a private VIP room, but it'll come to him, and based on the reaction he had got from everyone when he let them listen to the album he knew it was album of the year.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Blac Chyna and Amber Rose in his bed causing him to groan in annoyance don't get him wrong he was happy but Amber Rose just wasn't his type he liked all his girls with a full head of hair ut felt weird fucking a chick from the back and she had no hair huge turn off for him.

Standing up Naruto went to take a shower today was his last day in LA but he was going to come back quickly as he could, today was going to be spent with his daughter, before he went back to that mess he called a family.

Finished

2nd Album

Play Trey Songz - Blessed

Play Trey Songz - Everybody Say

Play Trey Songz - Y.A.S

Play Trey Songz - Never Enough

Play Trey Songz - Dive In

Play Trey Songz - Slow Motion

Play Trey Songz - Nana

Play Trey Songz - Foreign

Play The Weeknd - Earned It

Play The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face

Play The Weeknd - The Hills

Play August Alsina - No Love

Play August Alsina - Ghetto

Play August Alsina - Make it Home

Play August Alsina - Song Cry

Play Trey Songz - Touchin, Lovin

Play Chris Brown - Liquor

Play Chris Brown - Autumn Leaves

Play Chris Brown - New Flame

Play Jeremih - Oui

Play Jeremih - Planez

Play Tory Lanez - Say Yes

Play TY$ - Or Nah

Play Bryson Till - Don't

Play Bryson Tiller - Exchange


	9. Chapter 9

Jet

Naruto sat on the jet looking out the window at the clouds, with a serious look on his face. Naruto was very annoyed that he was going back to New York as he wanted to stay with his daughter. But he needed to make this money so he was suckling it up, while he decided to make changes with his life. First things first Cookie wasn't his girlfriend or nothing she was now classified as a fuck buddy, it wasn't hard to see that she was falling for Lucious all over again. Also Naruto has decided to abandon his plan to take Empire, he didn't care about it anymore, hell he was close to calling it quits with anyone that had the last name Lyon. It was probably best to distance himself from them, he didn't want Makayla, Mykell, and his daughter growing up surrounded by this dysfunction, but they did deserve a chance to change, guess a 3 Strike rule will be implemented.

Lucious and Cookie were supposed to be his managers and while Cookie has been doing a good job, Lucious hasn't done shit but that was ok, it wasn't like he was signed to Empire as an artist anyway he had settled for Empire after he started getting calls from record labels when he was doing his mixtape thing in California.

"Sir." Naruto looked up to see a flight attendant looking at him "We will be landing in 5 minutes."

Naruto nodded before he checked his phone to see Hakeem, Jamal, and Cookie had been blowing him up, apparently Andre had one of his episodes.

3 Hours Later

Empire Headquarters

Cookie, and Lucious, made their way down to the studios to speak with Naruto, they were interested in the fact that he had a daughter and were wondering when he had decided to release a clothes line, open a nightclub, and when he auditioned for a part in a movie. Entering they saw Naruto, Shawn, Roger, and D'Angelo each with a blunt, and a bottle of Grand Marnier Cuvee 1880 Liqueur, Naruto seeing them pointing to the wall where they saw a sign

 **WORKING! BE QUIET!**

"Iight De, first take. Knock it out the park." Naruto said before he started the beat while his family sat down and observed

Addicted to My Ex - M-City J.R.

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

[Verse 1]

I... I flex on my ex every time that she text me

I'm lookin' like hold up (yaaaaaa)

I know im the shit but she say I ain't shit and my dick is.. bitch shut up (yaaaaaa)

I'm taking my new bitch places I took her she cannot afford Then I post it on Instagram stuntin' she tryna ignore it

You mad or nah (yaaaaaa)

I bought a new whip just in spite of that bitch she be catching the bus

Seen her, pretend that I'm pickin' her up

When I pulled up I gave her the finger and SKUUURT (yaaaaaa)

I bought her a gift didn't return it

I took it right back from her

I ain't gon neva gon get back with her unless she suck me like dracula

Listen I'm telling you

I, I see her in public and stunt on a bitch

Do you see this coat?

Why, why keep her around if she just gone drown and jump off the boat

I lie, I sent her a text and told her I loved her and sent a reply

Sike, she blow up my phone and won't leave me alone so bitch bye (yaaaaaa)

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

[Verse 2]

I, I show up to all of her family events cause her momma still love me (I love you momma)

And she got a new nigga so when I pull up he be looking so jelly

(I hate that nigga)

If I'm really on tip I might even show up with one of her buddies

(I fucked her too)

As soon as she come up to hug me I look and I say "bitch what" (yaaaaa)

She tell all her friends that I ain't the man bitch, fuck you mean(yaaaaa)

I know that she want me she peep that my roley so fuckin' fleek

And speaking of roleys I left her alone cause she wasted my time

She tryna come over and fuck but I cannot see her I'm legally blind (barely)

I'm swaggin' listen Linda I'm swaggin'

If you had me then you a has been look at me now a young nigga flashin'

My new bitches name is Yasmine

I never do cuff em' I pass em' like a college exam

Bitch I am the man

I don't give a damn so bitch bye (yaaaaaaa)

[Hook]

I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes

Hand me downs, they ain't worth more than my old clothes

I might fuck her but I keep that on the low low

Oh I keep that on the low low

On the low low

(I think I'm addicted to flexin' on my old hoes) x4

Hoes~

Flexin' on my old

Hoes~

I'm addicted to em'

"Aye!" Naruto and his homies cheered "Roger you up."

"Bet." Roger said walking into the booth

"Don't do that shit, where niggas gotta work to understand you either bruh!"

"Shut up nigga this ma session!" Roger said

Naruto laughed and started the beat

(Panda - Desiigner)

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta twisting dope, lean, and shit sipping Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Wake up Versace shit, life

Whole buncha lot of shit

They be asking round town who be clappin shit

I pullin up stuff in the Phantom shit

I got plenty of stuff of Bugatti whip look how I try this shit

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, killing on camera

Pop a Perc, I can't stand up

Gorilla, they come and kill you with bananas

Four fillas, they finna pull up in the Phantom

Know niggas, they come and kill you on the camera

Big Rollie, it dancing bigger than a Pandie

Go Oscar for Grammy, bitch pull up your panty

Fill up I'm a flip it, I got bitches pull up and they get it

I got niggas that's counting for digits

Say you make you a lot of new money

Know some killers pull off and they in the Wraith

CTD, they pull off and they kill the Bape

Call up Phillip-Phillip, gone fill the bank, niggas up in the bank

We gone drill the bank, fuck we gone kill the bank, get it

I got broads, yea I get it

I got car jack city

This how I live it

Did it all for a ticket

Now Flex drop bombs when he spin it

And Bobby gone trend it

Jeff The Don doing business

Zana Ray fucking up shit and she doin' her bidnezz

I be getting to the chicken

Counting to the chicken

And all of my niggas gon split it

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

I got broads in Atlanta

Twisting dope, lean, and the Fanta

Credit cards and the scammers

Hitting off licks in the bando

Black X6, Phantom

White X6 looks like a panda

Going out like I'm Montana

Hundred killers, hundred hammers

Black X6, Phantom

White X6, panda

Pockets swole, Danny

Selling bar, candy

Man I'm the macho like Randy

The choppa go Oscar for Grammy

Bitch nigga pull up ya panty

Hope you killas understand me

Panda, Panda

Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda...

Lucious and Cookie watched as Naruto and his boys worked when Cookie asked "Are they signed to Empire?"

"Naw, they signed to Naruto." Lucious said as Shawn walked into the studio

"What?"

"Naruto is only an Empire artist in name, he is signed as an producer." Lucious said as the beat played for Shawn

(Play Bankroll Fresh-Hot Boy)

[Verse 1:]

Come through looking like a dope dealer

Ain't stuntin none ya'll broke niggas

At the trap spot where we post, nigga

I'm a get a mansion and a boat, nigga

Ferragamo frames and a coat, nigga

Fuck girlfriends, she's a gold digger

One thing I don't need is: no nigga

Bought a AMG Benz cause it go quicker

Fresh in the VIP, lit up

Fuck nigga try and get hit up

All it take is one call, nigga

I have a nigga set at ya'll niggas

Instagram timeline full of ya'll bitches

Ya'll niggas unofficial trying to act official

You a pussy ass nigga, and I know it, nigga

You a pussy ass nigga, and you show it, nigga

Balling real hard-real, real, real hard

They don't even like the fact, know I'm playing with the set

Had the motherfucker offset white-

Then I had to paint the motherfucker black

How you love that?

Balling like a motherfucking Hot Boy, like we in '98

Nigga, how it look? Juve [nile]

Young nigga ballin, I made a movie

All these hoes in the jacuzzi

[Hook:]

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Juve

Sticking to the g-code, 400 beast mode

Ya'll niggas know how we do it

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga Lil' Weezy

Feeling like Birdman and Meechy

Block out, lights out, nigga we eating

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga B. Gizzle

Chopper in the city, I'm the motherfucking made man

Ya'll pussy niggas in the middle

Balling like a Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, Hot Boy, nigga Young Turk

Young nigga thinking {this} first

Young nigga putting in work

[Verse 2:]

All star, 2014, I was drunk as fuck on Bourbon

Young nigga just swervin'

Young nigga just splurgin'

I came from servin'

Young nigga home workin'

400 degrees. Tuesdays... and Thursdays

Beat the block, like Mannie Fresh

Young nigga been have the check

Quiet as hell, like Uncle Slim

You can tell I got some M's

If I don't, I'm gon' get them

Olympic pool bitch take a swim

Guerilla warfare for you and him

Soulja rag for Soulja Slim

Fuck around in the Magnolia

All my Atlanta niggas screaming, "What up, whoadie?"

Big Rollie, VVS's loaded

In the projects, niggas want to hold it

Play around I'm a unload it

Real shit, nigga, unfolded

Bank rolls, nigga, overloaded

Nigga playing, my shit golden

[Hook]

'The few years I spent in Atlanta shined brightly in that song' Shawn thought to himself as he stepped out of the booth and motioned to Naruto "What you been workin' on cuz, besides bringin' back news that you a daddy?"

"Me, and Wayne came up wit this" Naruto said opening up a music file "We gone do it on tour together."

(Play 2Chainz - Bounce ft Lil Wayne)

 **Lil Wayne:]**

 **3 chainz, owww**

 **Caught up in my bullshit, put your head on backwards**

 **And skate off after, engage in laughter 'bout what just happened**

 **Fingers and napkins get sent to mammies; is that too graphic?**

 **Catch you in traffic, you sitting daffy like stealing candy**

 **My ceiling's absent, my wheels are massive, my friends assassins**

 **All of us bastards, our mothers queens and our women dancers**

 **My rivers rapid, my fins are splashin', my gills are flappin'**

 **I bend some matches, then sip some gas and went kissed a dragon**

[Naruto :]

I'm really rappin', I'm finger snappin', I'm pistol packin'

Y'all niggas slippin', my swag is drippin', so here's a napkin

What's really happnin' bro?

Verbal attackin', I'm showing passion

Know what I mean, see I'm the king like I'm from Akron

I'm going overboard, somebody call the captain

And when it come to getting checks, I always want the fat ones

I'm so high I can sing to a chandelier

My flow a glass of Ace of Spade and yours a can of beer

 **[Lil Wayne:]**

 **Too many bitches, too many blunts, too many buttons**

 **Not enough bullets, them niggas buggin', the squad is comin'**

 **AK on shoulder, no shoulder shruggin', aim at ya nugget**

 **My weed sticky like acupuncture and magnus honey**

 **Knock on the side door three times and have your money**

 **Or get to steppin' like Kappas stompin', I'll slap a junkie**

 **I'm having lunch with Italian Sonny, don't ask the subject**

 **Lord why you took Rabbit from me, he say don't ask me nothing**

 **Too many bodies, too many bangers, too many bundles**

 **Not enough bullets, these niggas buggin', I heard they stung you**

 **It's gon' be trouble, we come through and catch you while you cuddle**

 **Them shotgun barrels like tunnels nigga, don't even mumble**

[Naruto :]

I'm back to ballin', I'm in the back full of magnums only

Pull on the scene and I fuck your queen playing Pastor Troy

Our weed ready, turkey spaghetti and Castrol oil

That's codeine turn your guillotine to a fashion show

In 4 minutes I'll turn this into forensics in a foreign car with a foreign broad

That's long winded, paper long, and you taking long, you just don't get it

Hung the phone up and Satan want a song with me

Hotter than Mississippi in summer of 1950s

In a van full of some niggas and white bitches

Get pulled over for swervin' like "Hi, officer,"

When he ask me why I was swerving, "I'm high, officer."

[Hook - Naruto :]

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

 **[Lil Wayne:]**

 **Got a mansion, a condo, a cabin, I sleep in my Phantom**

 **So high dancing with the stars to the Star Spangled Banner**

 **I change your channel, I change your pattern, I ring your Saturn**

 **I bang your madam, she get on top and I shake the ladder**

 **I make her straddle then gather and calculate the data**

 **I listen up for the snakes or the baby rattle**

 **I play the shadows, don't play no games, I straight get at 'em**

 **I'm on the chronic all day like it's my favorite album**

[Naruto :]

A plate of salmon, the Cayman Islands, a stripper dancer

If I don't get the car first, I'll have a temper tantrum

I'm innovative, I demonstrated, this nigga played it

I don't care if you owe me a nick, nigga you need to pay me

I kiss ya lady, eat her pussy, then kiss the baby

Get situated, get keys off table, then leave her 80

I really made it, get it maid, Schwarzenegger

Won't wrestle niggas, I spatula all you action figures

[ **Lil Wayne:]**

 **I'm so high the blunt feel like a dumbbell**

 **These niggas tiny like a spider on a Spud Webb**

 **I got some upscale cocaine on my thumbnail**

 **I feed it to my fun girls, they say fuck yeah**

[Naruto :]

I'm doing this shit like whatever

When I go I'mma leave for the better

I told her you dig like a shovel

I want a Ferrari in yellow

Just so I can match all my yellow bitches

I been a playa since elementary

I got more bars than a penitentiary

I got a clip that hang several inches

[Hook - Naruto :]

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

I can make it bounce by myself

"That's a smash bruh." D'Angelo said getting a nod before Naruto looked to his guest

"We'll be outside bro." Shawn said getting a nod from Naruto as he, Roger, and D'Angelo left

Naruto stood up and walked up to his family "Sup?" he asked

"You dropped a bomb on everyone with your Big Boy interview. Are you sure your the father of this little girl?" Lucious asked

"Positive."

"What does the mother want?"

"For the child to have a father." Naruto said looking Lucious dead in the eye

"Listen tonight we're going to be signing over our shares to get this IPO started. Will you be there?" Lucious asked

"Yeah, I will." Naruto said before Lucious nodded and left and he looked to Cookie who was about to speak "Where's Malcolm?"

"Huh?"

"I saw y'all kissing." Naruto said causing Cookie to look at him in shock before she tried to come up with an excuse "I get it Cookie, our relationship could never go anywhere, other than us being fuck buddies and that's ok. You deserve to find lasting happiness and maybe this guy can give it to you."

Naruto kissed Cookie's cheek and walked away

"Damn." Cookie said to herself looking down with a hand on her forehead

Later

Lucious House

Naruto was in his car pulling up into Lucious driveway getting out and walking in, he stopped and looked around his instincts telling him to be cautious, silently he made his way to the foyer where he heard Cookie scream

"Hey man, listen I then came clean, I'm the one who promised her that if she married Jamal, that I was gonna make her a star. I'm the one that got her pregnant." he heard Lucious say "She was lonely, Jamal wouldn't touch her, and I took advantage. I'm the bad man. If you kill me everyone in this room would applaud, you see the pretty blond over there she hates me. My son wants me dead cause I saved him from a con-artist! But the worst thing that I did do was let the mother of my children rot in jail for 17 years. So trust me Reggie when I say that if you shoot me that you would be everybodies personal hero."

Naruto peeked around the corner to see Cookie being choked with a gun to her head, lifting up the back of his shirt Naruto grabbed his Glock19

"Shoot me right here, and be the hero." Lucious said stepping forward

"Don't come any closer!" Reggie said foolishly taking the gun off of Cookie, allowing Naruto the opportunity to come from the corner, gun raised before he pulled the trigger shooting Reggie in the back of the head

Naruto watched as Lucious grabbed Cookie while Reggie's corpse fell to the ground

"Nother day at the Lyon house huh." Naruto said as Malcolm came in and checked the body before he took Cookie to get some air

"What y'all lookin' at huh? I saved y'all ass." Lucious said to Hakeem and Jamal while Naruto walked Rhonda out of the room

Next Day

Naruto's House

Naruto was laying on his couch with a notebook in hand, as he brainstormed ideas for his next project when his cousin Erica (Picture Nia Long) walked in with a box "You really need to take a break, your album just dropped and your already back to work." she said

"I'm just brainstorming." Naruto said

"Yeah, I bet anyway you won't believe what I found." Erica said

"What?" Naruto asked not looking away from his notebook, as his cousin took a paper out and walked over to him and put it in his face

"Your old art work." she said, putting his pen down Naruto grabbed the paper and saw that it was a picture of a lion, and his cub standing on a large rock overlooking the land

"I always wondered where this was." Naruto said sitting up

Erica smiled and walked back to the box, while Naruto gained a look of realization and stood up "Thank you."

"For what?" Erica said as Naruto kissed her cheek and ran upstairs

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto yelled back

Upstairs

Naruto walked into his library toward a shelf and grabbed a binder and began to flip through it, the binder was filled with drawn pictures of ideas Naruto had came up with a picture of a bald head man dressed as a superhero with the name One Punch Man, one with two little boys, one with an afro, and the other had cornrows it was titled Boondocks, another with a man dressed as an assassin titled Assassins Creed, a man in a tank top on a bike with a green rag hanging out his pocket titled Grand Theft Auto, oldest was one with two men standing back to back with an arm up that looked like a large blade titled Prototype, a man with an afro carrying a sword titled Samurai Champloo, one where a man had lightning around his arms titled Infamous, and another of a blonde kid wearing an orange tracksuit titled Menma, and at the end of it, was a picture of the same lion, with his cub titled Lion King. Flipping the page Naruto dug into a pocket on the binder and pulled out a flashdrive,

Tossing the flash drive in his hand Naruto walked to his laptop and put the flash drive in, chuckling to himself Naruto went through the folders of past ideas that he had came up with, before he dialed a number but looked up when Erica knocked on the door with the house phone in her hand

"Aye, Lucious want to know if your going to Hakeem's thing tonight?" Erica asked

"Nope." Naruto said before he returned his attention to his phone "Hello Anthony, yeah this Naruto...I appreciate that, listen I have 4 game ideas for you mapped out and everything...Alright give me an hour and thirty minutes."

Hanging up Naruto printed out the files in the folders named Assassins Creed, Grand Theft Auto, Infamous, and Prototype before putting them in separate folders before he left his house.

Next Day

Naruto with some grapes read the title of an news article over Anika's shoulder 'Lucious Lyon Dissed By Own Son'

"It was only a matter of time." Naruto said

"Even I saw it coming. I just wish I could've saw Lucious' face." Anika said

"You ain't the only one, but enough of that." Naruto said turning Anika to look at him, as he picked her up and sat her on the counter

Outside

Lucious got out of his Bentley Continental with a sigh, last few days for him has been rough his ALS was kicking his ass, he had writers block, Hakeem dissed him publicly, and Cookie was sleeping with Malcolm.

Shaking his head, Lucious walked up to his sons house in need of his help walking to the door he stopped abruptly as there was Anika making out with Naruto, when Anika looked at him he backed away, and got back into his car and told his driver to go.

Inside

Lemon

Anika smirked seeing Lucious walking away, before she moaned as Naruto was lightly kissing and nipping at her exposed shoulder. "Take me." She said looking him in the eye, before she squealed when he lifted her up bridle style

Naruto allowed her to start kissing him as he made his way through the living room carrying her bridal style. The two of them only continued to make out as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, to the bathroom. Once inside they closed and locked the door to where he set her down with her sitting on the sink. As they kissed and tasted each other's tongues, Naruto helped her out of her clothee one article of clothing at a time and she did the same for him.

Soon Anika was fully naked before him and Naruto smirked, causing Anika to blush and smil as his eyes wondered all over her body. "Naruto, I said take me." she said.

Naruto smiled undoing his pants and revealing his cock which she licked her lips in excitement. Naruto came close and held onto her and she to him then he reached down to insert himself within her.

Anika moaned as he entered her body and held tightly to him. Naruto then started thrusting forward into her she moaned from the pleasure the whole time. She leaned back a moment to gaze into his eyes then began making out with him again which started another heated battle for dominance in each other's mouths. Naruto reached both hands behind her while they battled it out with their tongues and started running his hands over her back as well as massaging her desirable ass which made her moan into the kiss.

He then took his lips off of hers and had her lean back so her could bend forward and begin suckling her tits. A blush ran over Anika's lovely face as her lover continued sucking and nibbling lightly on her hardened bud. "Naruto, that feels so good." she moaned as he continued pounding into her. He then switched from her left tit and then took her other hardened nipple into his mouth offering the same treatment. All the while the bathroom was filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh from their crotches colliding.

Finally Anika held Naruto's head to her chest tightly and started moaning in a higher pitch as she felt her first climax fast approaching and she could tell he wasn't far behind from the way he twitched within her. "N-N-Naruto! I'm gonna cum!" she wailed as he stood up strait and started kissing her neck. "Me too!" he said to her in her ear as he picked up the pace. She dug her nails into his back in a death grip and cried loudly as her orgasm slammed into her hard.

Naruto gasped from feeling her pussy tighten around his manhood and with a final thrust he burst within her. Anika moaned loud and long as she felt him pour several loads of his cum within her and her own love juices sprayed out from her body coating their crotches. Both lovers rested with Naruto still inside her as they took a few moments to catch their breath and come down from the pleasure high they were in.

"Do you have anywhere you need to be?" Naruto asked

"N-no." Anika panted causing him to smirk

"Good." Naruto said as he hooked his arms under her legs and lifted her up and stepped into the shower turning it on as he began to thrust into her again.

End Lemon

Later

Hakeem's Condo

Naruto and Jamal walked through the people looking for Hakeem when they saw his home girl sitting down "Chicken." Naruto said

"What?" Chicken asked looking up at them

"Where's Hakeem?" Jamal asked

"I don't know." she said causing Naruto to sigh and look around just as Billy Beretti walked over

"Jamal, and Naruto Lyon." Billy said with his hand out "I am a huge fan."

Jamal shook Billy's hand while Naruto walked away headed to the bathroom

Moments Later

Naruto walked out of the restroom to see Hakeem reading a contract walking over he took it "Yo man!" Hakeem yelled trying to take it back

"You ain't going to Creedmoor nigga." Naruto said holding the contract over his head out of Hakeem's reach

"I can make up my own mind." Hakeem said

"You ain't in the right state of mind to be signing anything. You want to hurt Lucious find another way." Naruto said calming his little brother down before he placed the contracts over a candle watching it burn, before they looked and saw Lucious glaring at them, before they all walked away from each other

Next Day

Naruto was looking at some of his merchandise he had snapbacks with leaf symbols, and some with a red swirl. T-shirts with his face, some with the Shiki Fuin seal, and some with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he also had towels, and posters.

Origins had already sold 852,000 units in 3 days, his tour started in 4 days and he already sold out Staples Center, Madison Square Garden, Philips Arena, and the Super Dome. He had manage to fit in a show at Tokyo, Japan into the budget. Naruto was at the top of the world right now, he has a beautiful daughter, he was slick trying to back with Scarlett. Instead of putting out a song for his daughter he was going to put out a Disney movie for her titled The Lion King, and if the first movie did well he was sure that he would would be able to release a sequel. His friend was going to help him produce four video games, and he was going to meet some people for help with the 3 anime series' that he had came up with when he was in Highschool.

Naruto's happy mood dampened when his phone rung and he saw that it was Lucious calling causing him to sigh "Hello?" he asked answering the phone and putting it on speaker

"Hey Naruto look I need you and your brothers to meet me at my house, I have some good news." Lucious said

"Alright I'll be there." Naruto said hanging up and putting his merchandise up so that his dogs wouldn't destroy them, before he grabbed his keys and left the house

Lucious House

Naruto sat beside Jamal, across from Hakeem and Andre each with a gift in front of them, while Naruto had his headphones in listening to Hakeem's song Power of the Empire "It's dope, fool." Naruto said handing Hakeem his phone

"Forreal?" Hakeem asked

"Yeah, man. You should hop on one of my tracks." Naruto said taking out his own phone and was about to play a beat for Hakeem to hear, but Lucious walked in

"Yesterday, a miracle happened. My doctor told me I don't have ALS I was misdiagnosed." Lucious said with a smile as Naruto noticed Andre gained a look of dread

"Probably said something he wants to take back now." Naruto thought before he looked back to Lucious who spoke again

"What I got is serious, but it's not fatal."

"Your not dying?" Andre asked

"I've been given a second chance at life." Lucious said walking to his seat

"Dad, that's amazing." Jamal said

"Oh, it's a miracle son. I mean I woke up this morning so conscious of all the harm I've down to each and everyone of y'all." Lucious said looking to his sons "I'm not asking y'all to forgive me. Just open up the gifts."

"I don't want nothing from you." Hakeem said

"Just please, open it." Lucious said sitting down before with a sigh Hakeem opened his gift and pulled out a pair of golden wings "Those wings, they're an emblem of Empire's Jet Fleet. I should've never tried to control you, that was wrong. And I'm sorry about Camilla, so when your album drops you'll have your own jet to tour anywhere you want. And don't let me or anyone else ever try to control you again."

Andre went next and pulled out a golden cross with a lion on it "That's the lion of Judah, because you knew exactly what I was doing when I tried to take Michelle. I was just trying to break your faith, just like it had been done to me, and that was wrong. So when the IPO closes on Friday, I'm going to announce the start of The Lion Foundation and your going to have a $100,000,000 at your disposal."

Naruto opened his and pulled out an old photo of a woman and a key "That is a picture of your mother." Naruto looked at Lucious "And the key is for a house in Long Island 4.5 acres. For you, your daughter, and her mother. When you were 8 years old I sent you away because I was scared that you were going to be just like me, I knew that you had the potential to go far, and I didn't want to ruin that, so I sent you to Stephanie. I didn't contact you because I thought it best that you lived your life without me. I am so sorry, but if I had the chance to do it again I would. Because the man sitting before me is someone I am proud to call my son, and Stephanie and your mother would be proud of you as well."

Naruto looked at Lucious for a moment and nodded "That's all I ever wanted." he said sitting back with the photo of his mother in his hand while Jamal reached forward and opened his gift, pulling out a golden staff with a Lions head on top, while he looked shock and looked to the surprised Hakeem, and the frowning Andre and smirking Naruto

"The Empire is yours Jamal." Lucious said

 **Finished**

 **The Black Panther part last chapter was a spur of the moment, I will try to work on it if not I'll just go back and edit it out of the chapter.**


	10. Tour

Naruto looked at Jamal who was in shock as he gazed at the staff, Naruto was going to speak when his phone rung causing him to get up and walk out pass Cookie who he pecked on the cheek

"I heard you were looking for me." Cookie said to Lucious getting his and her sons attention as Jamal placed the staff back into the box

"Hey, I gathered everybody together to share with them the good news." Lucious said

"What good news?" Cookie asked

Lucious fazed at Cookie for a moment before he spoke "I was misdiagnosed, heh. Age of death, came to get me, and I got me a reprieve. Can you believe that?"

Cookie gave a fake smile "That is great news Lucious. That is really great news, right boy?" she asked getting nods from her sons

"So your really happy, I'm not dying?" Lucious asked

"Oh, I'm so happy. Hallelujah!" Cookie said sarcasticly

"I got everyone gifts, the boys opened their's come open yours." Lucious said pointing to the small package beside him

"A gift?" Cookie asked as she walked over, and placing her hand on Jamal's shoulder "What you get?" she asked jokingly as she laughed before she opened hers and pulled out a small pillow, causing her to frown as she and Lucious glared at each other

"Yo." Naruto said walking into the room getting everyone's attention "I got some things to handle in LA before my concert at the Staples Center so I'll be leaving now. I won't be able to do your show."

"Is everything ok?" Cookie asked

"Yeah just some last minute business." Naruto said picking up his new house key and slipping it into his pocket "I'll see y'all later." he waved leaving

2 Days Later

Los, Angeles, CA

Naruto sat in the living room of his Hollywood Hills home (Picture Tyga's new crib) with his 6 month old daughter Kiara on his lap as he watched the Television Lucious was in cuffs being lead out by cops. "Seems grandpa is going away for a while huh?" he asked kissing her forehead

"Da." Kiara said pointing to her mouth "Eat, eat."

Kiara stared at her father reaching her hands out for his hair as she blew spit bubbles "Ew." Naruto said kissing her cheek and holding her correctly as he walked over to the kitchen and sat his baby girl in her high chair, and placed down a bowl of apple slices in front of her, before his doorbell rung quickly Naruto ran to the door, and opened it to see Shawn, D'Angelo, and Sylvester

"What's up niggas." Naruto greeted walking back to the kitchen where his daughter was eating

"Ain't shit bruh, but this concert finna be live." Shawn said walking in and tossing Naruto a contact case

"What's these fo?" Naruto asked

"You remember when you was fresh out, and you had them red contacts?"

"Yeah." Naruto asked

"Well your first tour, I thought it would be a good idea for you to show these people that you still have that edge." Shawn said as he watched Naruto open the case "Besides Wayne has his Predator suit, and he has sold out the Super Dome for this match."

"Alright Ima put them in, watch her for me." Naruto said walking to the closest bathroom

"Aye put in the black light." Shawn said to his little brother who nodded and went to work

After a few moments Naruto walked in with the contacts in his eyes only they looked the same "Bruh, you can't tell I have them in."

Shawn smirked and turned on the light, and after a few moments Naruto's eyes turned blood red with fox like pupils "Look."

Naruto turned to a mirror and saw his eyes "Oh shit. I fuck with these nigga." he said

"They glow in Neon, Black light, and UV." Shawn said

Naruto looked to Kiara who was playing with her fruit, before he poked her cheek causing her to look up at him and see his eyes, his daughter began to laugh causing Naruto to smirk

Later

Downtown Los Angeles

Naruto stood on stage, with a red bandana tied around the bottom half of his face, and a red T hat along with others, before a beat began to play

"Make some mother fuckin nice for YG 400!" Old man Rickie said causing the crowd to cheer

(Play YG- Twist My Fingaz)

"Oh shit...oh shit...oh shit...oh shit!" YG said walking out toward the crowd "Aye put yo hands up, put yo fuckin' hands up. Put yo hands up, put yo fuckin hands up."

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

"Nigga fight me outside, fight me outside" Yg rapped along with Slim 400 as the crowd continued to cheer

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

Why all these rap niggas wanna be bloods?

Never see them in the hood only see them in the club

As Snaz snuck in with the snub, and I just left the block

Had the homies say I'm dumb

"What's up with that?"

"Shit!" the crowd sang

"Nigga I don't fuck with that."

"Shit!"

I'm 'bout to pull a Suge Knight and press the issue on sight

The real bloods either check or we own your ass

I'm with the sleeve flamed up but I woke up in my Polos

I rock a low cutting with my socks, like a cholo

I coulda got a ghost but I went and got a low low

This copying off you rap niggas is a no no

I can hop out solo, tucked is a 4-4

I probably need three more, cause these niggas is emo

And see my altitude, I have an attitude

But I'm a solid ass nigga, what you niggas mad at me for?

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

You shoulda seen how a nigga pulled up in the ride

In the ride, in the ride

Got two mothafuckas wanna fight me outside

Fight me outside, fight me outside

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

I just do my dance and cuff my pants

And twist my fingaz with my hands

Yg began to walk toward the back but Naruto stepped up and pushed him back as Slim did his part along with the crowd

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

Do your dance YG, do your dance

After doing his version of the brimin YG had the beat stop "Hold up, I really got something to say I'm one of 2 niggas that made it out the west without!"

"DRE!" the crowd finished before another beat played causing them to cheer loudly

(Play YG- BPT)

Nigga I'm from BPT

West Side, West Side

TTP, what block, what block

400, Spruce Street

What y'all doin'?

Nigga kill off all beef

[Verse 1:]

I'm a Westside get brackin' in the back like what's happnin'

That 40 Glock snap like Insta, ain't no need for a caption

I got put on by four niggas, wasn't need for no bandage

I did my stuff like a young nigga, that's how I'm s'posed to handle it

'Hamad threw a right, duck, hit him with the left, bop-bop!

Two to the chin, bop! One to the chest

One to the ribs, the haymaker didn't connect

Dropped him but didn't stomp him cause that's disrespect, woo!

That's how I got put on

Tree Top Bompton, yeah I got put on

It was hard in the hood

I was rappin', my homies sellin' hard in the hood

I know Game from Cedar block, Dom from the West

That was my homie that popped what's his name in his chest

Just got a call, the homies just got bust on

Niggas gotta go, we can't hold on

Nigga I'm from BPT

West Side, West Side

TTP, what block, what block

400, Spruce Street

What y'all doin'?

Nigga kill off all beef

YG stopped the beat again as the crowd cheered "Aye we gonna keep this party poppin, where my nigga at?"

(Play AD - Juice)

Montay came out on stage as his beat began to play "Montay what's up nigga!" YG greeted as he and Monty gave each other a handshake before he began to rap

"1.2.3!" Tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

Tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

ain't nobody fucking with me

swear to god, if they wanna, they can come and get me

never been afraid of a nigga

got a little chage that they change on a nigga

turn my music up, make it bang for me nigga

got some hatin' in your blood, get away from me nigga

they ain't never ever trynna help me

but i bet they never gon' forgive me look

roll that dough

pour that drink

finger to the sky, give a damn of what you think

it's my time

y'all gotta wait

do it like me, man you know you that can't, look, i

keep a hundred 24/7 nigga, you

you be on the sideline wishin' nigga, i

always keep it real with my crew

did you give a damn what to do

cause i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

tell 'em i got the juice

wait a minute

tell 'em i got the juice

by the way

"Aye stop that Mustard." Montay said causing the beat to cut off, as YG walked up to him "Make some nice for my brother Y fucking G nigga! My Compton niggas in here, my Bompton niggas in here, you feel me! Make some noise LA."

"Make some noise for my nigga Montay." YG said as the crowd cheered while Montay turned to his homies dapping them up "Aye tayo," Montay turned to YG "Where yo homie at? The one you said you was comin with?"

"Where he at?" Montay said looking back at the group of niggas on stage, as Naruto walked up to stand in the spot light with them, and took off the bandana, causing the club patrons to light up

"Oh shit!" YG shouted in surprise, before he and Naruto dapped each other up "LA give it up for my brother Trigga 400!"

Naruto got the mike and looked at the crowd, "Now I know y'all can make mo noise than that." Naruto said before he looked to YG "Maybe they forgot exactly who I am, bruh. Aye Mustard let's celebrate flashback Friday in this bitch."

(Chorus:]

Why y'all trippin, I'm just fine

Twelve forty five, 'bout that time

Couldn't get it all week, time to unwind

Drank like tank, blew my mind

This shit crazy, way too packed

Rosetti baby, waste two stacks

Hottest thing in the lot, that there mine

Can't spell sober, lose my mind

[Verse 1]

I'm hearin' voices in my head think I'm schizophrenic

I swear they sayin' lets get it from another planet

Thirty six thousand times I'm doin' summer salts

Do it right and you can leave ya whole summer off

I'm out my mind, yeah a nigga seein' double ya'll

Tell me what's the chance of Trigga fuckin' both of ya'll

She sad as long as we can do it with ya ice on

If that's the case we might as well leave the lights on

I'm out my mind, just blew a thousand swisher sweets

In my black and orange charger, call it trick or treat

It ain't nothin' to a boss, my goons got goons

House stupid dumb big, my rooms got rooms

"Sing this shit!" Naruto yelled before the crowd did the chorus

[Chorus]

The party continued till Mistah Fab came up on stage and attempted to snatch Mustards chain, causing a fight to break out

Week Later

Staples Center

The Staples Center was filled with the fans of Naruto, most of them was day ones, and there were multiple gang members from different sets in attendance.

Cookie, Hakeem, Andre, Rhonda, Anika, and Jamal were waiting for Naruto to make his appearance as well, the concert was streaming live around the world as well, even Lucious who was in jail was able to watch

The stadium had hightech cameras for some of the special affects before everyone quieted down as the lights cut off and a video began to play

Video

The city of Los Angeles, CA was seen before it transitioned to Compton, and the camera zoomed up to a house, voices could be heard speaking excitedly, as the camera entered the house to see Naruto, and YG on the couch playing Fight Night while some of their homies watched either eating or on their phones

"Come on man, you cheatin with that quick Haymarker shit." YG said as he was playing using Ali, while Naruto had Mike Tyson

"Nigga if it was cheatin, they wouldn't have put it in the game." Naruto replied before YG dazed his player "Shit!"

"Yeah, nigga!" YG said getting to his feet as Naruto had Tyson back up while blocking and parrying Ali's blows "Don't run, nigga!"

"I ain't running Motherfucka, just bidding my time! Just bidding my time!" Naruto said and as soon as Tyson got out of danger, Naruto went to work "Jab, jab, jab, body blow, body blow!" Naruto yelled standing up, "Haymaker!" Naruto and everyone watched as Ali had went for a Haymaker that was dodged before a quick Haymarker from Tyson caused the screen to flash before Ali went down "Money!" Naruto yelled dropping the controller and putting his hands up, as he laughed

"Naw!" YG yelled tossing the controller at the couch

"Fuck you talkin, nigga. Give me my money." Naruto said picking up 10 bands up off the table

"Run that shit back blood." YG said looking at Naruto

"Later, we got to go get the shit remember." Naruto said walking out the door followed by YG

"Aye, bring a nigga back some hot fries." Mustard requested as he sat on the porch watching some of the OG's play Dominos

"Naw, I'll bring you some celery, fat boy." Naruto said walking behind YG down to his 6'4 when a black Monte Carlo crept by and some nigga rolled the window down and began to open fire

 **BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, BLAOW, screech**

The car sped off, while everyone ran out into the street with their own straps busting back before the car was hit by a bus, when it tried to run the red light before they could celebrate they heard a female screaming and looked back to see Naruto down in the grass, having pushed YG out of the way, immediately they ran over to see him gasping as he clutched one of his wounds, having been shot 5 times

"Yo, get the car!" YG yelled as he and Shawn picked up Naruto "We got to get him to the hospital. Come on stay wit me ma nigga!"

Putting Naruto in the back of the 6'4 they sped off

Fade To Black

"Life is brazy, ain't it, one second can define a lot. Can't believe this shit happened. I can't go like that, not yet. I got a baby girl, and people depending on me." Naruto's voice could be heard

" **WORTHY**!" a demonic voice whispered

2 Weeks Later appeared on the screen, before the sound of a heart monitor could be heard, but the heart wasn't beating

The stage lit up, and allowed everyone to see a pod in the back, with Naruto inside with a breathing apparatus on his face, with multiple people with their backs turned t9 the crowd looking at him, before a wall of fire rose up from the edge of the stage and when it dropped down a hologram of a huge fox head appeared looking down at the crowd

" **Greetings flesh bags of California. I am the Demon King, The Nine tailed Fox, Kurama. I have come to you, to tell you that the meat bag in the statis chamber, has agreed to become my avatar on this plane, I have imbued him with some of my power, now all of you his so called fans have to wake him up. Wake up Naruto so that he can show the world that the West Coast is still on the map!" Kurama ordered**

"West Coast make some noise!" Mustard yelled from his position at the DJ booth, as the crowd went nuts "We need y'all help, to wake up our brother, but first order of business is to get his heart beating! For that I'm going to need y'all to cheer as loud as y'all can, chant his name, ladies flash ya tits, niggas put up ya sets, whatever suits you. Let's get it shawty!"

The people on stage turned to the crowd although they had hoods on their heads, and bananas wrapped around their faces ranging from blue, red, black, and white

One of them in a red bandana stepped forward, before a beat began to play as he took off his bandana and hood, revealing himself to be Chris Brown causing the cheering to skyrocket "My brother Trigga co-wrote these so I want everybody in this bitch, doing his part!"

(Holla At Me- Chris Brown)

(Loyal- Chris Brown ft Trigga400 )

(Deuces- Chris Brown)

(Came To Do- Chris Brown)

(Home- Chris Brown)

(Strip- Chris Brown ft Trigga400)

(Side Piece- Chris Brown)

(Sweet Love- Chris Brown)

(Look At Me Now- Chris Brown ft Trigga400, Lil Wayne)

The crowd went crazy, as Chris dancers walked off stage, before another beat began to play before Beyoncé walked into the spotlight taking off her black bandana

(Dance for you- Beyoncé)

(Halo- Beyonce)

(Listen- Beyonce)

(If I Were A Boy- Beyonce ft Naruto)

(Irreplaceable- Beyonce)

(On The Run- Beyonce ft Naruto)

(Single Ladies- Beyonce)

(Crazy In Love- Beyonce)

(Flawless- Beyonce)

(Formation- Beyonce)

Cheering echoed throughout the Staples Center, before a heart beat was heard, followed by another and another as Shawn walked into the spotlight removing his blue bandana as his beat played, while unnoticed by anyone Naruto got out of the pod, and a lookalike took his place while Naruto headed to the back to dry off and get changed

(Skeme - Who I Came Wit)

(Skeme - 36 Oz)

(Gunplay - Bible On The Dash)

(Rocko - Umma Do Me)

(Rocko - Dis Morning)

(Pastor Troy - Trap it Out)

(Future- Salute)

(O.T. Genasis - Push It)

(O.T Genesis- Cut It)

(A$AP Ferg- New Level ft Future)

Shawn dapped up Future, as the crowd cheered before his little brother walked onto the stage with his blue bandana hanging around his neck

"Aye big bro, let's hit em wit dat shit." D' Angelo said getting a smirk from Shawn before the beat began

(Kodak Black- Vibin In This Bih ft Shawn)

(Wale - Ridin In That Black Joint)

(Chance The Rapper - No Problem)

(Big Sean - GUAP)

(DG Yola - Aint Gone Let Up)

(Rich Boy-Throw Some D's)

(Sy Ari Da Kid - Man In My City)

(Lil Haiti "HIT THE WAVE" Ft. Kush Flo)

(Kanye West- Mercy)

(Yo Gotti- Act Right Ft Trigga400, YG)

YG stayed on stage, as D' Angelo walked off

(YG-BPT)

(YG-Left, Right)

(YG-Just Wanna Party ft Shawn, Trigga400)

(YG- Bicking Back Being Bool)

(YG- Who Do You Luv ft Trigga400)

(YG-Bompton)

(YG-Twist My Fingaz)

(YG- Why You Always Hatin ft Trigga400, Kamayia)

(YG- I Wanna Benz ft Trigga400, 50 Cent)

(YG- Still Brazy)

The stage darkened as the heart beat began to get faster before a video of Naruto in the pod appeared as it moved up to the center of the stage and a beat began to play, as well as home videos

(Beat Build-Freaknik)

Toward the end of the song, the Montage was showing Naruto laughing with his friends, and family with the exception of Lucious. A video of him in the studio helping out his friends, and walking down the streets of Compton, and South Central and playing basketball at a park. Before it showed him and his neices, and ended with him standing holding his daughter rocking her to sleep

Naruto's eyes snapped open in the pod before

 **BOOOM!**

Everyone flinched as flames overtook the pod, with actual heat being felt by the crowd before the flames diminished to show Naruto standing wearing slim fit black levis, and a red Chicago Bulls #23 jersey, and black/red Jordans, the crowd cheered loudly

(Play RJ Pushaz- Blue Face Hunnids)

[Verse 1:]

I ain't never been right, no

But I swear these rappers stealing from me

Alls fails been this back trapping wholesale

Getting booked how a writs need a note bill

Peace prize, heat higher in your dope bill

Leave it all behind like a coat tail

Yeah I feel a way

When niggas saying what

I'm saying how I say it

What the f*ck I'm s'pose to say

"Fuck You!" the crowd screamed

Nigga fuck you

2Pac with the high cut fades

You just sound like Juice

You special lied and you gonna find a thief

Rappers ain't gotta, you just sound like me

And bitches can't tell who is who

I get hell with no roofs

Say excuse me and charge her a fee

[Chorus:]

Cause I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones (red)

I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones

Pu$ha Ink Gang (Pu$ha Ink Gang)

I be getting blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones (red)

Watch me get them blue faced hunnids inside a Red Bones

Pu$ha Ink Gang (Pu$ha Ink Gang)

Naruto made to take a step but stumbled causing the beat to stop "Aye yo Trigga you iight?" Mustard asked

"Yeah, I just got to get in my zone." Naruto said before another beat played causing the crowd to erupt

(Play RJ Pushaz- Realest Nigga Ever)

Wear the gun like a outfit

Live by the sword, turnin' up with my down bitch

Niggas never see the bullet coming, that's a round kick

Lost my mind when the homie got found dead

That's some shit, I don't take shit but a trip

Got a hundred in the clip, trip, dump it in ya hip

Where the bitches, I'm lookin for the bitches

Seen so much shit man, it's hard to be religious

Naruto looked up revealing his crimson glowing eyes to the crowd

But I fear God hear alot when you fucked the whole cheer squad

Young nigga ballin', send shots, killer , tear drop

Get these hoes on deep, two 3's in a box

Do what I do, I shoot do-do-do-do

Airin' the fuck out this bitch

I get rough with a bitch

She cute but, she don't take enough of the dick

Ran through the whole clique, they all runnin' from the dick

Man, I pray my daughter never fall in love with a pimp

Baby, Karma is mug, and I done hurt so many people selling drugs

Yeah, i'm the plug

Got my heat up in the Club

So if she dancin' on me she know wassup, On my momma!

The crowd took over the chorus

[Chorus]

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

(Realest nigga ever, i'm the realest nigga ever) x2

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

If i'm dancin on yo bitch then she feelin' my Baretta

Lately i've been feeling like the realest nigga ever

(Realest nigga ever, i'm the realest nigga ever)

[Verse 2]

Laser sights got me nocturnal

They say that what happen in the dark come to light sermon?

Better adapt, learn to react, don't get clapped, murdered

I put the tape on my aunty, got my aunty nervous

I'm observant

Watching niggas steal all my shit

Bitch left cuz there ain't no room on my dick

Re'd Up 2 told a nigga bout' a bitch

Now they tryna catch up, so they rappin like thiiiiiiisss

I make change, I ain't break a bill

Tell the label we need a label deal

She think it's love but its just a pill

Gave her the recipe, now she Mrs. Fields

I feel, like i'm the realest, eva-eva-eva, i'm the realest nigga eva

I feel, like i'm the realest, eva-eva-eva-eva, eva-eva

I was up long shot but it's a scope on the rifle

Ran out of blunts, snatched another page of the bible, I know

In god we trust, on god I bust

And ain't nobody else like me, its obvious

[Chorus]

(Play RJ Pushaz - Hoes Come Eazy)

[Verse 1:]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

Stay with your man, you ain't gotta choose sides

Never tell my left hand what I'm doing with my right

Beach full of sand, why I gotta bring mine

Left my girl at the crib, brought my pistol instead

Rumors getting spread say I'm pissing with the Feds

But I don't run around with the shit that I hear

Rolling with the crown and I'm taken over here

You be tricking on them thots

I should pick em out the flocks

Put your rent up on this Glock

With that rental like a yacht

Ooh they flip and flop

She gonna pop it for a knot

SInce you're dying for attention

Suicide

[Chorus :]

Man I got a lot of bitches

Lot of bitches (oh God)

I swear I'm getting tired of bitches (tired of bitches

So I

[Chorus :]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

I'd rather spend money girl, I don't spend time

Every entre got something on the side

You can slide or you can stay

It's whatever you decide

Oh God,

As loud as the could the crowd shouted "I give no fuck

Hoes come easy"

(Yeah)

[Verse 2:]

I let a bird fly before I let her stay the night

She on standby for a red eye flight

I don't really care

They come a dozen by the dime

Say it ain't about money, everybody's got a price

I'm just getting this bread

Counting this bread

Fucking spending that bread

Cause we getting more bread

You ain't gotta stick around

Baby there, go the door

But don't try to come around when you need more dough

Niggas tricking on them thots

We should pick em out the flocks

Put your rent up on this Glock

With that rental like a yacht

Ooh they flip and flop

She gonna pop it for a knot

SInce you're dying for attention

Suicide

[Chorus 1:]

Man I get a lot of bitches (lot of bitches)

So much I gotta retire bitches (tire bitches)

[Chorus 2]

[Bridge:]

Caught my real one, one han dan

Miss one okay, catch another one

I am real one, one han dan

Caught my real one, one han dan

Miss one okay, catch another one

I am a real one, one han dan

So I

[Chorus 2]

Send the key up in the sky

I gotta let a bird fly

I'd rather spend money girl

I don't spend time

Every entre got something on the side

You can slide or you can stay

It's whatever you decide all night

I give no fuck

Hoes come easy

(Yeah)

(Play RJ Pushaz- Shoulda, Coulda)

[Verse 1: RJ]

I wish a motherfucka would try to try me

Roman numeral number 4, get an IV

Jane Doe, John Doe no I.D

High speed through the I.E. with a 9 piece

Swap meets, spot me, nigga bop bleed

Boom bop, when I squab, different Glock's squeeze

She can be bowling', fucking knock me

You can give her your bread, nigga not me

On mother, fuck her no lover

Fuck her young mother, when I come, burn rubber

Got her on the upper, yeah she down, no cover

Stepping on the sofa and her supper

Yo, just say it's just struggle

Bottles be coming, I spot a club

And the bitches you kissing in public

Freak out on popping their stomach

L.A. Cubic Zirconia's

Ask them niggas who know me

I'll beat the shit out of you and your homies

On motherfuckin' chuck

[Hook: RJ]

"What you tell em?" Naruto asked the crowd who shouted

You a shoulda' coulda' woulda' ass nigga

I'm a wish a nigga would on the hood ass nigga

"What you Say?!" Naruto asked

You a shoulda' coulda' woulda' ass nigga

I'm a wish a nigga would on the hood ass nigga

"And what you do!?"

I put that on me, on mom's

Put that on the set

On God

You don't really want these problems

Put that me and on God

"Aye!" Naruto said as the beat was cut, "Now I know y'all remember this."

The next beat that played caused the cheering to skyrocket

(Play Rj Pushaz- Ride Wit Me)

[Verse 1]

Now fuck the silencer, I'm shooting through the pillow

And if the door locked I'm jumping through the window

I might be wrong but I ain't tryna work a 9 to 5

So if I gotta sell these pills, I'mma sell them high

Go get your business straight or renovate a condo

Ratchet bitches whipping chicken like a roscoes

Niggas face tatted like Baby Bom and Bosco

In my city niggas judging for what you got on

I'm well known from Atlanta past Figg doe

Me YG400, Mustard getting rich, though

Lemmie Lams 'getting money like what they hidden for

Follow code, gotta value morals and principle

Niggas acting like they pimps but they pay the bitch

Some of us ain't in a position that we say we in

In one year I had to move in three residence

I fell asleep and woke up in a new Mercedes Benz

[Hook]

Niggas wanna shine with me

But they won't do the time with me

Snitches throw they time to me

That's why I always ride low key

I don't want a dime on me

Snitches throw they time to me

That's why I always ride low key

I gotta keep the fire on me

[Verse 2]

You making shit more complicated than it should be

Industry makers be clicking up over hood beef

Record me fucking your bitch and let my hood see

Cause I be banging the hood when I'm in the pussy

Oh, motherfucking bitch, bring my shit back

Fucking on a flip with a clover-leaf tat

Running off the lip, I'm off the hip like rrra

Hold up, rrra, rrra, rrra, rrra, rrrra

And all these new niggas tryna join the team now

Cherry picking, bitch nigga get a rebound

No chameleon but I'm going through some changes

Cause those that I help get famous went senile

AK 47, 7 trays, lot of clips like I'm tryna make the VMAs

Trigga do my dirt on the low cause what they don't know don't show my momma these

[Hook]

"Take the Bridge!" Naruto shouted

[Bridge]

Gotta keep the fire on me

In case they wanna ride on me

Why they wanna dime on me

Same nigga be mad they ain't shining with me

Day 1 nigga we A1

Pushaz Ink nigga we A1 (Naruto and the crowd made a pushing motion)

Real ass nigga from day one

[Hook]

(Play On Me ft Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Bobby Bitch-Bobby Shmurda) (Trigga Bitch)

(Play Gangbang Anyway ft Schoolboy Q & Jay Rock)

(Play Up On The Wall ft Yg, Ty$, & Problem)

(Play From Adam ft Lil Wayne)

(Play Headlines- Drake)

(Play 0-100- Drake)

(Play Ghetto Vet- Ice Cube)

(Play Ice Cube- Stop Snitchin)

(Play Ice Cube- Doing What It's Pose to Do)

(Play E40-Gunz)

(Play E40-Ima Teach You How To Sell Dope)

(Play Tear the Roof Off- Busta Rhymes)

(Play Dedicated ft Future & Tiana)

(Play Jumpman ft Future)

(Play Where ya At ft Drake)

(Play Stick Talk- Future)

(Play Real Sisters- Future)

(Play March Madness-Future)

(Play I B On- DB Tha General)

(Play Vato- Snoop Dogg)

(Play Problem - Like Whaat!)

(Play King Kunta- Kendrick Lamar)

(Play Down in the DM- Yo Gotti)

(Play Law ft E40)

(Play Chris Brown- Poppin)

(Play Lately- Tyrese)

(Play Sweet Lady- Tyrese)

(Play You Made Me Love You- R-Kelly)

(Play I Wish- R-Kelly)

(Play Feeling On Your Booty- R-Kelly)

(Play Birthday Sex- Jeremih)

(Play Sprung- T-Pain)

(Play Bartender- T-Pain)

(Play In Those Jeans- Ginuwine)

(Play Smartphones- Trey Songz)

Play Trey Songz - Blessed

Play Trey Songz - Everybody Say

Play Trey Songz - Y.A.S

Play Trey Songz - Never Enough

Play Trey Songz - Dive In

Play Trey Songz - Slow Motion

Play Trey Songz - Nana

Play Trey Songz - Foreign

Play The Weeknd - Earned It

Play The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face

Play The Weeknd - The Hills

Play August Alsina - No Love

Play August Alsina - Ghetto

Play August Alsina - Make it Home

Play August Alsina - Song Cry

Play Trey Songz - Touchin, Lovin

Play Chris Brown - Liquor

Play Chris Brown - Autumn Leaves

Play Chris Brown - New Flame

Play Jeremih - Oui

Play Jeremih - Planez

Play Tory Lanez - Say Yes

Play TY$ - Or Nah

Play Bryson Till - Don't

Play Bryson Tiller - Exchange

30 Minutes Later

Naruto was now on stage with a little boy around the age of 12, and his homies "I'd like y'all to meet my little bro Anthony he's one of 4 people that found the special chip in his copy, now my boy Ant said he wanted to perform one of my songs."

Naruto said before he kneeled down to Ant's level "What song you want to do?" Naruto asked before the boy whispered in his ear "Alright," Naruto turned to Mustard and mouthed a song to him before a song began to play getting cheers from the crowd as Naruto handed Anthony a mike "Alright you hit Dat second verse hard, alright."

Anthony nodded before Naruto started

(Play TI - What You Know About That)

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

[Verse 1]

See me in your city, sittin' pretty know I'm shinin dog

Ridin' with a couple Latin broads and a China doll

And you know how we ball

Riding in shiny cars

Walk in designer malls

Buy everything we saw

You know about me dog

Don't talk about me dog

And if you doubt me dog

You better out me dog

I'm throwed off slightly bro

Don't wanna fight me bro

I'm fast as lightning bro

You better use your Nike's bro

Know you don't like me cause

Your bitch most likely does

She see me on them dubs

In front of every club

I be on dro I'm buzzed

Gave every ho a hug

Niggas don't show me mugs

Cause you don't know me blood

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

[Verse 2]

Candy on the six four

Leather guts and fish bowl

Fifty on my pinky ring just to make my fist glow ("Aye!")

Your bitches get low ("Aye!)

Because I get dough ("Aye!)

So what I'm rich ho

I'll still pull a kick do'

What you talking shit fo

You gotta run and get four

Got you yelling and I thought you pull out a gun hit four ("What!?")

But you's a scary dude (Ok!")

Believed by very few ("OK!")

Just keep it very cool ("OK!")

Or we will bury you ("Oh!")

See all that attitude's, unnecessary dude ("Oh!")

You never carry tools not even square, he cube (What!")

You got these people fooled, who see me on the tube ("What!")

Whatever try the crew, they'll see you on the news (What!")

[Hook]

Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Ay, don't you know I got key by the three

When I chirp shawty chirp back

Louie knapsack where I'm holding all the work at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Loaded .44 on the low where the cheese at?

Fresh out the jet to the 'jects where the G's at

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

What you know about that?

Hey I know all about that

Everyone cheered on Anthony, having been amused when he was cussing on stage

"They feelin, man!" Naruto told Anthony who smiled before he ran and hugged his parents who were on the side of the stage, as Naruto turned to address the crowd "Alright, y'all in a few moments, Weezy, is going to video in, and we going to go back in forth, we need to show my nigga that the West is still in this bitch!"

The crowd cheered before Naruto let Mustard continue playing music to keep the audience hyped

5 Minutes Later

Knocking was heard, as a large video appeared and someone was tapping on the lense, before the hand was removed to reveal Weezy who was on stage with his crew "Ayo Trigga, you ready to get yo ass handed to you?" Lil Wayne asked

"Don't underestimate a nigga, bruh. Remember who you talking too, shit, are you ready?"

"Born ready!"

"That was some real white shit, I've never heard a nigga say Born ready before." Naruto said with a chuckle

"Shut up, I got first." Lil Wayne said

"I ain't got no problem wit that!" Naruto shrugged

(Play Lil Wayne- Block Is Hot)

"I didn't know, nigga was doing his debut singles, but ok." Naruto said before he nodded and turned to the crowd

(Play Gorilla Zoe- Hood Nigga)

"Ok." Lil Wayne nodded before he came with

(Play Lil Wayne- Go DJ)

"You get dough?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow "So do I, in fact, I made a hood smash, just for nigga that get dough."

(Play Lil Boosie- Bank Roll)

(Play Lil Wayne - Money On My Mind)

(Play Plies- Plenty Money)

The battle went on with Naruto and Weezy bringing in members of their crew with Roger, Sylvester, Montay, Travis Scott, a ese named Brandon aka Baby Bash, an overweight man named Big Uzi, while Weezy had Nicki, Drake, Tyga, Kevin Rudolph, Jay Sean, Lil Twist, Mack Maine, and Jae Millz

Timeskip

The tour went on across the US, except for Phoenix as Naruto and YG were banned from performing there after they got into a confrontation with crips during a show back in 2012.

Naruto's album sales skyrocketedalong with popularity, although the tour wasn't as smooth sailing as it could've been thanks to confrontations, with Nikko of Love & Hip Hop, Meek Mill, Bow Wow, and Soulja Boy and SODMG.

With Nikko, Naruto was leaving a club in Atlanta with his crew, when Nikko made an appearance

Atlanta, GA

Naruto and his homies were walking out of Compound to head to a Magic City "I'm sayin' bruh it was some bad bitches in there." Shawn said looking through his phone at some of the SnapChats of girls he pulled

"How many you get?" Naruto asked

"5, I tryna run through all of em." Shawn said, "I got this joint try na meet up at Onyx."

"Shit, nigga we there." Naruto said

"Aye nigga!" Nikko said walking up in a black hoodie "You been fucking my girl!?"

"Nigga I was smashing Mimi before she even knew yo name." Naruto said walking passed Nikko "You should watch how you approach nighas, homie."

Nikko frowned, earlier that day he and Mimi had got into a heated argument in front of the Atlanta film crew, and when he made a comment about Mimi never finding another man who could give her tha 'D' as good as he could she clapped back with Naruto being longer and wider, as well as last in way longer than him, he didn't have a comeback for her so he left and found himself here to confront Naruto only to be dismissed

Disrespected, and embarrassed Nikko pulled the pistol from his waistband and ran up on Naruto and hit with the but of the gun in the back of his head causing Naruto to hunch forward, before he elbowed Nikko in the gut, and punched him in the eye, sending him to the ground before stomping him out, while bystanders recorded the entire exchange,

End Flashback

On the reunion show it was reported that Nikko suffered from 3 cracked ribs, with 4 of them being bruised, a shattered knee, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm, a fracture orbital socket, a broken jaw, along with 3 teeth missing, and to make matters worse Mimi was then asked about Naruto's prowess in the bedroom, leading her to reveal that Naruto was hands down the best man she ever slept with, telling the world he is 12 inches, and as wide as her wrist, before going in on his amazing head abilities, and his stamina which led her to 6 orgasms before he reached his first, and continued to dick her down not slowing at all, till he caused her to faint, she revealed that Karlie Redd, and Rasheeda were also old partners of Naruto's as well.

Minutes after the reunion show, the #BigDickTrigga went viral, with old lovers sharing the tag, or pictures of them with Naruto began to float around, like a picture with Naruto in JLo hugging on a yatch, a picture of Naruto sitting down in a club, with Lindsay Lohan before drugs and alcohol, a picture of Naruto sitting on the set of The Vampire Diaries with his old girlfriend and childhood friend Kat Graham

Radio stations that knew him, had debates about who he has, and hasn't smashed, along with Dish Nation and TMZ with Draya Michele, saying that he had an harem of women and she was glad to be apart of it. In no time Naruto began to receive calls and suggestive videos from girls he didn't know personally, and calls from girls he turned down loke Joseline Hernandez, and Rhianna.

With Meek Mill the beef kicked off during an performance with Nicki that went viral, Naruto and YG were performing an old song of theirs called Relax, and while performing Naruto was grinding with Nicki, and was almost about to dip his hand in her pants and kiss her but he stopped suddenly leaving her hot and bothered causing her to playfully hit him. Apparently Meek took offense, and instead of being a man and talking to Naruto about it he went to Twitter and began to talk shit about how he thinks Naruto has a ghost writer, and how Naruto really is a bitch, who never put work in, and how he would beat Naruto's ass if he ever saw him in the street.

Naruto took offense to that, as it was obvious to everyone that Meek didn't know what the hell he was talking about so Naruto released not 1, not 2, but 3 dissemination records, called Heat, I'm Supposed To Die Tonight, and Back to Back. Meek came back with one trash ass song, and lost the little bit of fans he had as Naruto in the ultimate show of disrespect performed each song in Philadelphia, while still touring with Nicki Minaj who he began fucking again, having lost the little respect for Meek he had.

Bow Wow, who used to be a friend, also got on Twitter and ranted how Naruto wanted to be like him, music and socially saying that Naruto had been going around and smashing all his girls from Ciara, his baby momma, to Karrine Steffans who never put him in her books or talked about him interviews.

Naruto released a diss song called Doe Boy Home, for that before he slapped him up in a club during the confrontation with Soulja Boy, and SODMG

The Soulja Boy beef started with D' Angelo talking to Soulja's ex girlfriend Nia, Bow Wow, Soulja and his squad came through and failed to intimidate De, and when Soulja got to disrespectful to the woman De stepped in and a fight broke out, Naruto and the others helped him out, and later De, released his own diss song called Shake Sum coming for Soulja ' s entire life, and career. Things got bad in LA for Soulja, causing him to move to Chicago.

Each member of Naruto's crew released their own albums, with YG releasing his second album as well called Still Brazy, Naruto's video games were releases were slated to release next year. The Boondocks premiered on Adult Swims and ratings were high, The Lion King was set to release on his daughters birthday.

Naruto, and Scarlett began to hook up again, and while she understood his lifestyle she knew he would do anything to keep their baby girl happy, which caused her to fall madly in love with him.

Naruto had produced Beyoncé's upcoming album Lemonade, which caused some sparks to fly during their alone time in the studio

Lux had opened in Downtown, LA and it was the place to be every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday while it was the best restaurant in town the other days of the week, he had got a call from FOX who wanted to use the club for an upcoming show they had coming up titled 'Lucifer'

His clothing line was doing well as well, having left his cousin Erica in charge of it, and hiring girls he knew to model and whatever,

All in all, Naruto's life had been good, he was focused on keeping this money flowing in, and making sure his little princess would grow up and have nothing to worry about.

He was a little irritated that the fun had to end, as now he had to do a FreeLucious concert tomorrow.

 **Finished**

 **Took a minute but here it is, we have made it to Season 2**


	11. AN: Shoutout

Shoutout to Z Breezy he has been really helpful with this fic,


	12. Chapter 12

Cookie sat on her phone in the tent with Hakeem as she looked at YouTube videos from Naruto's tour, a video of him and YG bringing a kid in a wheelchair on stage and having fun, till someone in the crowd threw a water bottle at the kid causing them to jump off stage and fight him and his friends, there was another one in Oslo, Norway where a person threw a lighter on stage, and Naruto threatened him, before he and his crew jumped into the crowd much to their approval before Naruto was forced to get back on stage while the lighter thrower had been escorted out, as well as a video of Naruto, YG, Chris, Lil Wayne, their crews at a motor speedway, racing their own Lamborghini Aventadors

About to click on another video titled Naruto performs Take Your Shirt Off in South Beach club, but she paused and glanced to Hakeem who gave an exhale "What's the matter with you boy?" she asked

"So we out there frontin'? You know and I know, he killed Bunkie."

"Shut up!" Cookie hissed looking at her son "You just mad he chose Jamal over you." she said looking back down to her phone

"That's not why!" Hakeem said indignantly "Mom, you got us doing a Free Lucious concert, when we need to be doing this for all the brothas and sisters that are innocent."

"You don't think I know that stupid? This is about us taking the Empire, stay focused."

"Jamal ain't goin like us doing this hostile takeover behind his back. He's going to think it's us, against him." Hakeem said

"Jamal will understand, I'm doing this for y'all!" Cookie said before she got up and walked over to him "Look, your right. Your father is a tampon, and an egomaniac. But today, is all about impressing that investor lady Mimi Whiteman. Now come on boy, we got to get her 250 Million, so we can get our Empire!"

Hakeem sighed as his mom walked off

Later

Prison

Lucious with a frown watched as Cookie was hugged up with some white lesbian lady, however his attention went to Swizz Beatz

"Now I want everybody to make some motherfuckin' noise for my brother, he's coming off a tour selling out the Garden last night, and plenty of other arenas across not just the U.S, but in Japan, Europe, Dubai, and Australia. Give it up for Naruto aka Trigga400!"

The crowd went crazy, while Lucious noticed that other inmates began to pay attention to the TV, while inmates began to file into the room to watch Naruto as well

FreeLucious Concert

Naruto walked onto the stage, dressed in a red tanktop, black slim fit jeans, with a red bandana hanging out his back right pocket, and red hightop Chuck Taylor's

(Play Lil Boosie- Fuck The Police)

[Intro:]

I'm a send dis mothafucka here, to tha mothafuckin' crackers...

Rot in hell mothafucka, plottin' on my diamonds...

[Verse 1]

Dey killed Venelle when I was 12, turned me against em

Sent me to my first funeral now I'm a victim (of tha law)

Big broddy called em pigs, I'll neva forget

He went to jail on Telegraph road, for tryna piss

Kicked my auntie Shone door, lookin' fo my cousin

Looked at me 'cross tha street and said boy you ugly

Made 11 dat was my first run in with dem busters

When stupid roughed me up cause I told em mothafucka

Got old it got worser, my hustle got deadly

Runnin' and duckin' from dat dirty bitch Don Kelly

All from school you can catch me with my tool

Smashin' in my Magnum from tha red white and blue

Dey ask me for money, try to bribe me and all

Dey let tha dogs eat me up, up out my fuckin' nuts

Don't give a fuck nigga freedom or jail

I want all you bitches to rot in hell

[Chorus:]

Cities,

" **FUCK EM!** " the crowds yelled

Narcotics,

" **FUCK EM!** "

FEDS,

" **FUCK EM!** "

D.A.'s,

" **FUCK EM!** "

We don't need you bitches on our street say with me!

" **FUCK DA POLICE! FUCK DA POLICE!"** Naruto and the crowd yelled " **Witout dat badge you a bitch and a half nigga"**

 **FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!) FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!)**

 **Witout dat badge you a bitch and a half nigga!**

 **FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!) FUCK DA POLICE! (fuck em!)**

The performance went on, with inmates locked up with Lucious, and the crowd all knowing the song word for word rapping the song with alot of emotion

Next Day

Naruto was sitting at the table in his home feeding his daughter, "So what's the plan today?" Scarlet asked walking into the kitchen, causing Naruto to glance to her before focusing back on their daughter

"Nothing important." Naruto said before his phone buzzed on the table. taking a nap in and wiping his daughters mouth, he picked up his phone before he sighed in annoyance

"What's the matter?" Scarlet asked only for Naruto to hand her the phone to see another video of a woman twerking on his phone "How many does that make?'

"50." Naruto said standing up, while Scarlet deleted the video

"Are you going to visit Lucious?"

"Haven't thought about it." Naruto said placing a bowl in the sink, and setting down his daughter on the floor and immediately watching as she walked out of the room into the hallway and stopping at a glass casing in the floor filled with all the world's currency

"He's your father." Scarlet said sitting at the island watching her daughter

"He also gave me that house that was bugged." Naruto said having sent a few friends to his new house to check it out, only for them to discover listening devices and cameras hidden around the house, immediately they grabbed everything and called him, leading Naruto to buy out the property, so now the house would be reserved for parties, and other adult activities, as this house was reserved for Scarlet his main girl and his daughter,

"You said yourself, your dad is a control freak." Scarlet replied

"I really don't even want to be here," Naruto said looking from Scarlet to their child

"You just need to relax."

"Have you meet members of the Lyon family, we are some dysfunctional motherfuckas."

"Well I know you in particular, truly is a motherfucker." Scarlet said

"That's not funny." Naruto said as Scarlet giggled before she pecked his lips, before he walked out after kissing his daughter goodbye

Empire Entertainment

Naruto walked through the doors of Empire for the first time in three months, and sighed as the first thing he heard was "I'm telling mom."

He watched as Hakeem stormed past him, shaking his head he headed up to his office in the elevator he received glances from a member of the board of directors an overweight white woman, it was the longest elevator ride of his life, entering his office Naruto went about filing some paperwork which were contracts, having been approached by his friends who wanted to sign to his company, and Naruto was all to happy to sign them knowing that they'll be happy with the deal,

Through the day, Cookie came into the office and welcomed him back as well, once they finished he ran around doing some errands, while taking note of a car that was following him from a distance.

Later

Naruto walked into Hakeem's place where he was throwing a party to help attract a big time investor, Naruto smiled looking at all the beautiful ladies walking around in skimpy outfits "You sure know how to throw a party Keem." Naruto said getting Hakeem's, Andre's, Cookie's, Anika's and a familiar white woman's attention

Everyone looked to see Naruto standing their as a few ladies rubbed their hands across his body, while he just stood there smiling, before Cookie walked over and shooed them away "Naruto I'd like for you to meet,"

"Mimi Whiteman," Naruto said looking at Mimi with a raised eyebrow

"Naruto Lyin, or do you prefer BigDickTrigga now?" Mimi asked

"That's if you want to put it in yo mou-"

"So Naruto!" Cookie interuppted before Naruto could finish his sentence, "How do you two know each other?"

"She wanted to buy Serene." Naruto shrugged, before he looked at each of them with a raised eyebrow, and glanced at the party "So what's going on here?"

"Your family was telling me, why they wanted to dethrone Lucious, are you in on this as well? I mean it's public knowledge that you and Lucious aren't exactly Theo and Heath Cliff, but I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for a base of operations for your own company 'Black Pyramid' right?"

Everyone looked to Naruto surprised "That's right, I'm just here to see my family." he said just as a woman in a sexy maid outfit walked up to Mimi getting her attention while Naruto looked at Cookie with a frown, before Mimi waved the woman off,

"Anika, care to dance." Naruto asked

"Sure." Anika said walking with Naruto into the party where she began to twerk, on him

Later

Naruto sat at the table with a glass of Whisky, watching an uncomfortable Anika dance with Mimi "You want me to sleep with her?" he asked looking to Cookie

"Yes, we need this deal to go down, before your father gets out of jail." Cookie said leaning closer to him and placing her hand on his leg "It'll just be meaningless sex, show her what you got, we get her money, and Empire and Lucious roots in jail for killing Bunkie."

Naruto sighed "Looking over the fact that you want to pimp me out, I already told you I don't care about Empire, I got my own shit. Besides Jamal is running the company isn't that what you wanted?"

"Jamal is being overwhelmed, he wants to make music and tour but running Empire is to much." Cookie said

"How do you know she won't betray you?" Naruto asked

"If you put it down like I know you can, then she won't." Cookie said

Naruto sighed, "I need a stronger drink." he said getting up and walking to Mimi and Anika

Next Day

Prison

Naruto sighed as he was searched by the corrections officer, who confiscated his Glock19, but allowed him to bring his phone in, walking toward a table he paused when he saw someone familiar "Uncle Frankenstein?" he asked

Frank Gathers who was waiting for his daughters to come visit, looked up at the name only one person ever called him, his eyes widened seeing Naruto "Little Fishcake." Frank stood up and he and Naruto gave each other a brotherly hug

"Man, what the fuck, I've been tryna, find where you were being held at, but ain't no body knew nothin'." Naruto said looking Frank up and down "You lost that beer belly."

"And you ain't no pipsqueak no more." Frank said

"Man, when you getting out, Unc,"

"Man its a lot of variables, right now." Frank said getting a nod from Naruto

"Just know, bruh, when you get out I got you, anything you need." Naruto said

"I appreciate that." Frank said with a nod before he and Naruto dapped each other up again, and Naruto noticed two girls looking at him in awe as they stood together watching him and Frank, who saw the girls and introduced them "Oh these my girls, Regina, and that's Freda."

"Freda, damn I ain't seen you since you were 4." Naruto said with a smile as Freda nodded before Naruto looked to Frank "Ima, leave you with your daughters, man."

"Alright, I'm real proud of what you been doing, I know your mom's would be too." Frank said causing Naruto to smile remembering that Frank had basically raised his biological mother as a sister,

"I want to talk to you about her." Naruto said getting a nod before Naruto walked off, and sat at the table, with Lucious his entire demeanor changing

"Hey son." Lucious greeted

"Did you do it? Don't lie to me." Naruto asked

Lucious looked Naruto in the eyes, and leaned closer before he began to whisper "He came to my house, and tried to shake me down for $20,000, he pulled a gun on the girls."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked

"He was high. he went on about snitching, on me about shit I did while I was still in phili." Lucious said "I swear that I'm telling the truth."

Naruto nodded "I would've done the same thung, of he pulled a gun on the girls." he said causing Lucious to smile

"I hear that your album has been holding down the number 1 spot for 3 Months now. You set records for most people in a venue as well."

"Yeah, the tour was crazy," Naruto said before he looked to Lucious "I'm sorry about what happened with Anika, but if we're honest with each other you didn't really love her anyway."

"I ain't mad, about that, I could honestly care less " Lucious said getting a nod from Naruto "What have you been working on lately?'

Naruto pulled out his phone "I've been working on OMMIO 3, I recorded this earlier today."he said playing a song, getting everyone's attention

(Play RJ- Flex)

Throughout the song, everyone began nodding their heads to the song, even the officers

After a couple more words to Lucious Naruto left, saying goodbye to Frank on his way out, picking up his gun Naruto left thinking he heard someone freestyling, but he paid it no mind.

Later

Naruto stood outside an elementary school paying no mind to the lowlifes snapping pictures asking him questions about who he's slept with, and if the Kardashians made his hit-list, while he signed autographs before he heard the bell ringing signaling school was out, walking toward the gate Naruto smiled when he saw his nieces walk out, when they saw him

"Naruto!" they yelled running to him as he took a knee and hugged the both if them and stood up kissing their cheeks as the wrapping an arm around his neck

"Oh, I missed you guys." Naruto said

"We missed you too." Makayla said

"Y'all been good?" Naruto asked placing them down and holding their hands as he lead them away from the school, while his phone vidrated in his pocket, probably a call from Cookie who was upset that Mimi had betrayed her and now owned part of the company,

"Yes."

"Really, your grades are good?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we got all A's!" Makayla said

"Really, well you both deserve a present." Naruto said opening the door to his Rolls-Royce Phantom Wraith before he drove away

Later

Lucious House

Cookie burst through the door, having come back from visiting Lucious, "It's over!" she said watching as Jamal, Hakeem, Rhonda, and Andre walked in "It's all over. Where's Carol?"

"Upstairs in the playroom with the kids."

"Can you please tell us what the hell is going on!" Rhonda ordered

"Where's Naruto?" Cookie asked

"He isn't here." Hakeem said, leaning on the threshold "What's going on?"

"It was an old beef, with a dangerous man." Cookie said vaguely

"He took care of it from prison?" Hakeem asked

"Yeah, well your father is a son of a bitch, but he's still your father." Cookie said.

"Cookie!" Carol yelled running into the room

"What?!" Cookie askrd

"You got to see this." Carol said leading everyone into the foyer where the TV was on CNN, with a picture of Naruto

'Rapper Trigga400 had just took his nieces shopping, after picking them up from school, the rapper reportedly spent $1000 in the store for all the children, when he was leaving he and his nieces were ambushed, we have the surveillance tape of the shooting, please be advised that it is graphic."

The family watched in shock as Naruto walked with Makayla and Mykell, before a black SUV pulled up and 4 men hopped out with automatic guns, while Naruto picked up the girls and jumped into the closest building which happened to be a bank,they watched as Naruto hid the girls with someone already in their before he pulled out his gun and loaded it before he got up and returned fire, taking a bullet to the shoulder, and getting grazed by a couple of them. as he shot and killed the men, they watched as he clutched his shoulder and ran to his nieces and checked them over to see if they were ok,

"The rapper was taken to the hospital, Police have said that they won't be charging him as he acted in self defense, the gunmen, are known associates of KidFoFo, a former Empire artist, who was let go after the infamous elevator fight with Naruto, police are looking for FoFo whose career has taking a nosedive since the altercation.

Hospital

The family rushed into the hospital, up to the reception desk, "Hi, we're looking for Naruto Lyon." Cookie said

"Mom." Hakeem said getting her attention before he motioned to Anika, who was talking to Scarlet looking into a room

"Anika, where is he?" Cookie asked, only for Anika t9 motion to Naruto who had his shoulder wrapped up while he held a baby, and placed his other arm into his jacket, while Mykell and Makayla sat with Erica, and Shamika

"You bet not do nothing stupid, Naruto." Shamika said to her little cousin "You have Kiara, Mykell, and Makayla to look after."

"He sent his goons to kill me, while I was with Makayla and Mykell."

"And you protected them, you have to think rationally, if FoFo dies after a failed attempt on your life, then you are the first suspect." Shamika said with a sigh as she was the calm one between her sister and Naruto "I get it, trust me I want to kill him too, but you have to control your need for payback and focus on your daughter."

Naruto looked to his cousin before he looked to his daughter when he felt saliva on his cheek, as his daughter just kissed him, causing him to smile and to kiss her forehead, "Naruto."

Looking to the doorway, Naruto saw his family, "I'm ok " he said before he looked to his daughter "I'd like y'all to meet Kiara Stephanie Lyon."

Everyone filed in and looked at the baby closer whIle she looked at them in confusion, Cookie tried to hold her only for her to began crying and go back to Naruto who smiled as his baby clung to him

 **Finished**

 **We enter season 2 kinda shaky, but alot will happen. I need songs for Freda, who Naruto will look at as a younger sister**


	13. Chapter 13

Week Later

Time flew by after the shooting, with the Hip Hop Awards coming and going, Hakeem, Cookie, and Andre had been fired by Jamal. Naruto had announced his own company Black Pyramid, signing a slew of artist, he was waiting for the building to be finished after he had it reconstructed, he didn't want to rent out Ghetto Ass Studios since he didn't feel like dealing with the local gang that would try to flex on him and his artist, having done the same thing himself back in the day to other start up labels, yeah he didn't have time for that since if they tried to fuck wit his money he'd kill them and they families, since if money was being taken out his pocket then money was being taken away from his daughter.

Currently instead of being behind a desk or in a studio, Naruto had gotten a call about someone looking to rent a condo, and the potential tenant just so happened to be one of his childhood crushes, so being the real nigga he was, it would come as no surprise that Naruto was doing what he was doing at the moment

Alyssa Milano had heard the stories, from her friends of their own accounts but she never thought it would feel this good, being pressed to a wall, while having her hair held tightly, as Naruto Lyon slammed into her from behind as she screamed herself horse the last thing she saw when she blacked out was Naruto leaning forward to attack her neck

2 Hours Later

Naruto placed on his red jacket over his black tank top, when arms wrapped around him and he felt kisses along his neck "I'll take it." Alyssa said still laying kisses along his neck till he looked toward her and kissed her passionately

"It's all yours for 650 a month." Naruto said looking at her with a smile

"So, I get this beautiful condo for half price, and I get this magnificent work of art." Alyssa said cupping Naruto's member, before he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass, before he lifted her up, and sat her on a counter

"Well I had to bring my A game, after all I fantasized about you since I saw you in Charmed." Naruto said as Alyssa smiled and pulled him into another kiss Holly's, and Shannon's stories doing him no justice

Elsewhere

Cookie was at her condo on her couch looking at a video of Naruto's interview with The Breakfast Club

 **The Lip Service**

"We got Trigga400 here wit us." Angela Yee said holding up a cup of Moet Chandon Imperial 750ml,

"What's up!" Naruto said pouring himself a cup, as he sat beside Stephanie Santiago "4hunnid!"

"Now we're here celebrating since you just finished a massive tour, with your close friends YG400, Lil Wayne and Young Money."

"That shit was lit, too." Naruto said nodding his head before he sipped his drink "And y'all niggas go bop the whole blicks albums too, don't matter whose you get, as long as you supportin'."

"Now obviously we have been fans of yours for a long time." Angela said

"You just saying that cause I'm hear." Naruto said

"No forreal, we been rocking with you for a minute, back in '07 when you put out I'm Good." Angela said

"Ok, appreciate that." Naruto said

"Alright now, Lip Service is going to be fun for you tonight. Now we always start with the Tip of the day. Now someone had emailed us a question, an they were-well she was having issues with her man, he was calling her a bitch, she said her man was calling her retarded, calling her fat, -"

"Haha!" Naruto chuckled

"That ain't funny." Angela said as she and her girls laughed before she continued "But she loves him, and she's wondering what should she do now. What should you do in a situation like that, if your man is talking crazy to you."

"Shit leave." Naruto said

"But she loves him though." Angela said

"Ookay, then you should think about, why he calling you a bitch. Pobably cause she actin like a bitch." Naruto said before he leaned forward and poured himself some Grey Goose

"I agree with that." Stephanie said

"Yeah that's how I feel, cause if I call you something, then you gotta be actin like it."

"See me and Stephanie were arguing about this downstairs, because if someone calls me a bitch, I am never fucking with you again." Angela said

"Yeah, and I-"

"You probably don't be actin like a bitch." Naruto said

"You don't ever act like a bitch, but see I know I can act like a bitch, Stephanie I'm sure you can act like a bitch."

"Naw, but that's what my argument was, most of the time when I'm being called a bitch, it's because I was acting like a bitch." Stephanie said

"So you just gotta accept it." Naruto said

"Yeah, you just got to accept it." Stephanie nodded

"See here's my thing, of course we all talk crazy sometimes, but I don't talk crazy, so that's why I feel like no one should talk crazy to me." Angela said getting an understanding nod from Naruto "Even if I am actin like a bitch, now I'm sure y'all Stephanie, and Gigi y'all talk crazy cause I have seen y'all."

"So what is talkin, crazy? If you acting like a bitch, and you talking calm, but your acting like a bitch, and he say you actin like a bitch. That's talking crazy?" Naruto asked

"Listen, when you act like a wack fuck boy, I don't say that, I might think it,"

"Well maybe you need to say it." Naruto said

"But I don't want to say it, cause I don't want you to call me a bitch." Angela replied " I believe in, I'm a treat you, how I want you to treat me. So I'm not gonna call you something crazy, cause I don't want you to talk to me crazy."

"So we got to hold in how we really feel." Naruto said before he asked "Ain't that how brain tumors form?" the girls chuckled

"But it's called being respectful!" Angela said as Naruto sat back with his arms spread over the couch behind Stephanie's head "Because we might be mad, but I ain't got to call you a fuck boy because you being a fuck boy, I could just be like-"

"Wait hold up, if yo nigga bein a fuck boy you can call him a fuck boy, period." Naruto said

"I feel like, me just bein the regular person that I am, you know could be bitchie, to some people, you know some people might consider that bitchie, but you know when I'm bring a megabitch, but when you call me out on it, I'm not going to be like, Oh why you call me a bitch? Like I know I'm being a megabitch."

"But can't he say something else? Can't he be like why you got a attitude though, you need to calm it down."

"Yeah, you know that would be the better thing."

"Yeah, but there's levels to this bitch shit." Gigi said

"I just be really conscious on how I talk to people, cause I know I'm sensitive about how people talk to me." Angela said before looking to Naruto "So I guess if I talk to you crazy, then it's ok for you to talk to Mr crazy, but if I don't ever talk to you. ray then you should never talk to me like that."

"Alright, well then,"

"Don't you call me a bitch!" Angela interuppted

"Ima say it a nice way." Naruto said

"How would you say it?" Angela asked

"Be like, 'You actin like a bitch." Naruto said shaking his head before he chuckled with Angela

"No, you know what if I get in a argument wit my boyfriend we just don't talk, it be mad quiet and awkward." Angela said

"When I get in a argument, like when I'm upset, some crazy things come out my mouth. I get to be ok, with just a taste of my own medicine." Stephanie said

"What do you say?" Naruto asked

"I've said a lot of crazy things." Stephanie said

"Like what?" Angela asked

"I don't want to repeat the things that I've said on arguments."

"No, let me hear something, tell me something you might say." Angela urged

"What the worst thing you could sat to someone?

"What's the worst thing you ever said to a guy?" Angela asked

"I think all guys got sensitive words."

"Like you broke, little dick!" Angela said

"Yeah, you can't use certain words with guys."

" Them fighting words." Gigi said

"You cant call a guy, a bum ass-"

"You can't call a guy a bitch nigga, broke ass little dirty dick broke nigga." Gigi threw out while Naruto laughed and sipped his cup

"Little dick might be the worst."

"Oh guys hate when you call him a hoe." Stephanie said

"What you think might be the worst?" Angela asked Naruto

"I don't play with them bitch words, no gay shit," Naruto listed causing Gigi to laugh at the last one "Like if you call in me a hoe ass nigga, cause I then fuck some...took some shit down, then it's like alright."

"No, that's not what we mean." Gigi said

"Like you actin like a girl." Stephanie said

"Oh, then never that." Naruto said shaking his head "You not gone think to call me that." Naruto said adjusting his mike, before he looked to Stephanie

"I'm not gone lie, if I catch my guy fucking with somebody else, I'm not gone call him a hoe, I'm a tell him that you a dirty ass nigga, you a dirty dick ass nigga." she said

"What if he was wearing a condom though?" Naruto asked

"You still a dirty dick ass nigga though, condom or no condoms."

"Cause you know you ate her pussy." Stephanie said before they began to laugh at Naruto who was shaking his head "And even if she was like the most beautiful girl in the world, that wack ass bitch, she was so trash that bitch is awful."

"Like we was talking about you before you came, you know Mimi put yo buisness out there."

"Man." Naruto said shaking his head

"And the question was do you do foreplay all the time?"

"No, I got to really be fuckin wit you for me to eat yo pussy."

"I was surprised, because you seem like the nigga that's just gone pull yo dick out, and be like suck it." Gigi said

"If you ain't mine, I probably would." Naruto replied

"So, how long do you think you have to do foreplay, before you start fucking?"

"She got to nut first." Naruto said causing Gigi to start clapping

"Make her nut before you have sex?" Angela asked

"You make her nut before, and during." Naruto said

"Good answer." Gigi said

"That's how I get down though, like fellas when the girl ain't either running her hands through yo hair, trying to force you shit deeper, or wrapping her legs around her head or her legs ain't moving up and down like she climbing, then yo head game ain't about shit." Naruto said before Gigi said something that he didn't hear "Wait, what happen?"

"If you make her nut before you put her dick in," Angela and Gigi began to laugh at Naruto's face "Sorry, sorry, that's not what I meant to say, I meant to sat that if you make her nut before you stick yo dick in then the sex is going to be great, because you already warmed up the over, she's already gotten hers so now she's just waiting for the dick, and then she just gone go in." Gigi said

"But sometimes, don't we want to not cum, before we have sex?" Angela asked Gigi

"Naw."

"Yeah sometimes, if I'm really tired I might just nut, and go to sleep."

"Yeah, I don't want to cum before, I'm a be like that's it, I'm going to fake loke I'm sleeping."

"Oh, you like a nigga then?" Naruto asked laughing

"Yes she is."

"Cause sometimes you want to hold it cause it's better." Angela said

"Right." Gigi nodded

"But sometimes, I like to eat it right before the girl is going to cum, then make her cum when I'm inside."

"That's what I like, for me that's a better orgasm." Stephanie said, before Naruto winked at her causing her to smile

"It is a better orgasm, but for me its just harder to reach, it's harder for me to orgasm internally than it is externally. The external orgasm comes frequently and often around here." Gigi said

"Naruto you feel like it's better, when you hold your cum, or do you just let it loose?" Angela asked.

"I like to hold it, cause when you finally let loose that shit be amazin." Naruto said

" I read somewhere, that if a guy is about to cum, then you should hold his nuts is that true?"

"Oh, guys love that." Stephanie said

"I ain't never had a girl do that." Naruto said

"Like when your sucking, you can feel like right when there about to cum, that point when it's throbbing, and it's really hard like you grab his nut, whIle you swallow, when he finally cums. He like starts crying." Stephanie said causing Naruto to laugh

"Naruto you cry during sex?" Angela asked

"Hell naw." Naruto said

"You never cry during sex?"

"Never, a nigga knees buckle though." Naruto said

"Yo knees buckle, and yo toes curl up." Angela said

"If it ain't doing that, it ain't right." Naruto replied

"You'd probably shed one thug tear." Stephanie said

"Never." Naruto said shaking his head "How you get that from some sex?"

"Cause it be so good." The girls said

"Naw, y'all shit must be on a whole nother level then." Naruto said

"Now let me ask you this, how important is marriage to you?" Angela asked

"If its a happy commitment then that's good, but if the couple ain't happy then y'all need to pull the plug." Naruto said, "Personally I have no plans for marriage till I'm in my 30s."

"So someday?" Stephanie nodded

"Yeah, of course, we could,"

"No some guys say that they'll never get married."

"What you think about prenups?"

"I fuck wit those, because if yo lady sign the prenup without hesitation then that let's me know that my money has nothing to do with why she with me, hell if my lady had more then me I'd sign one without hesitation."

"Does race matter to you, like could you bring a white girl home?" Angela asked

"Naw, my baby momma white." Naruto said

"Really who is she?" Angela asked

"Can't tell you that." Naruto said shaking his head, "But yeah, I never had a problem with race, I used to date this Japanese girl named Kushina, her family was cool with me, taught me they culture and the language."

"You be surprised, Latino families man." Stephanie said

"Yeah, Latino families different." Naruto agreed "Black families be wanting you to miss shit up like give me some light skin babies."

Angela busted out laughing, as Stephanie spoke "They crazy, like my great grandmother is a black woman, like blacker than anyone on here, when my cousin brought a black guy home, and she went crazy."

"My dad family is Chinese and they were not having that, like they didn't even come to the weeding."

"My thing like why should y'all really care, as long as the person treating you good they should be happy." Naruto shrugged

"That's what my dad told me." Stephanie said

"Gigi, you don't really like white guys."

"No, I've been with a white guy before."

"But would you have a white husband?"

"..." Gigi remained quiet before Angela began to laugh

"You can't speak on what you ain't have, cause you night wake up tomorrow and meet someone who might change yo life, ain't that right homegirl?" Naruto asked Stephan who smiled and nodded

"We live a married life." he head Gigi say causing him to look over

"Who?"

"Her and her man." Angela said

"Yeah, we live together, my name is on shit." Gigi said

"Do you want him to propose?"

"I mean I wouldn't say no if he does, but I'm not tripping if he doesnt."

"What if a girl proposed to you?" Angela asked

"Shit she gone get turnt down." Naruto said causing Angela and Gigi to laugh

"Wow, take notes ladies."

"Not like some nighas might not have a problem wit him like the big bro Jim, but I don't want a female to propose to me, because I might not be ready for that yet, and if I say mo, that might hurt her feelings and shit may be awkward."

"But what if the ring is poppin?" Angela asked

"Shit, she better take it back for a refund." Naruto shrugged

"Ok, now we have a little game we gonna play with you, it's a game of Scruples, now Scruples is about your morals, now we put you in a situation and see how you'd react."

"Let's do it." Naruto said finishing his drink before he got a refill

"Now let's say you been in the studio all night, smoking, drinking, the engineer say ok we gon drive home, I'm a drop you off, you know him but you don't know him like that, he's just your engineer y'all cool but you don't know him like that." Naruto nodded as he sat back "Now on the way home , it's deserted he hits someone with the car, and keeps going, next day on the news you see that person is dead. He killed somebody, what do you do?"

"I was out the car?" Naruto asked

"You was in the car, you was with him. He ain't yo man, like you ain't grow up wit him, that's just yo engineer."

"I don't know nothing." Naruto said

"You don't know nothing?"

"I don't know nothing, I wasn't driving." Naruto said causing them to laugh

"So no snitchin."

"The first commandment." Naruto said sipping his drink while the girls laughed

"But you could be an accessory, what if the cops found your fingerprints in the car?"

"If I was fucked up, I don't remember nothing." Naruto shrugged

"That's a good one." Stephanie said getting his attention "But the cops is going to be like, OK you were drunk, accessory to murder."

"Ok, get the fuck out my face, and let me call my lawyer." Naruto shrugged

"Ok what if you were driving by yourself, and you hit someone."

"Ima stop." Naruto said "If I was in the passenger seat, then that's my mans fault, he don't want to stop he don't want to stop, but if I did it faded ot not I will pull over."

"Some people make it worst, loke when no one is around they keep going."

"Because they already got warrents, or suspended licenses over a DUI."

"But I told you, you were drinking too."

"If Im drunk, I don't know what the hell goin on. I was in an Uber sir." Naruto said causing them to laugh

"Stephanie what would yo do?" Angela asked

"Like he said I believe in the First commandment, no snitchin but if it was just me I would stop and help."

"Gigi?" Angela asked

"The same." Gigi said

"Ok, if you find a duffle bag, it's filled with jewelry, and diamonds-

"That's me right there, that's me. Say no more situation." Naruto interuppted causing Angela to laugh

"But the persons, I'D is in there with their wallet." Angela said

"I'll leave the I.D, but the money..." Naruto shook his head negatively "Like Big Worm in the ice cream truck when the fat boy asked for his money back, That's my money."

The girls laughed remembering the scene from Friday, "That's crazy y'all had morals a minute ago with this hit and run."

"That was somebody dying." Stephanie said

"Yeah, if he left a duffel filled with jewelry and diamonds then he didn't want it." Naruto said

"Ok, YG want you to get on a track with him but it's wack, but he's got Drake, Kanye, and Jay-Z on it already and he's excited about it, and want you to close it out, what do you do?"

"Well if he have all them people then it can't be weak." Naruto said

"But you think that it's just awful."

"It's terrible."

"Shit, I'm a tell him so, shit, I mean if I'm yo real homie, then I ain't gone lie to you, I'm a state my opinion, and if you still fucking with the song I'll hop on it cause you my man." Naruto said

"Ok, now your girls best friend is gay, it's a gay man, and they go out if town and have to share the same bed, is that ok?"

"No, shit my nigga better grab that extra blanket fold that shit on the floor and sleep on top of that." Naruto said

"Like he was in the hood." Gigi said nodding

"Ok, you friends girl, slept with your other friend behind his back, now your friend didn't know that that was your friends girl, but the girl knows that you know."

"Ima be straight up, with her first, like you got to tell my man the truth, if you don't then I will."

"Now you with a girl, and it's about to go down, but she tells you that she's a virgin she's never sucked dick or anything, you still goin in?"

"Yup." Naruto said without hesitation causing them to laugh "Teach her all kinds of shit, have her tryna suck the soul out a nigga."

"Seem like a lot of work."

"If I'm a do it ima do it." Naruto shrugged

"Ok not here's another question, you get off with a huge movie deal, but the part you have to play means you have to wear a skirt."

"Not going to do it, shut loke that would fuck my entire career up." Naruto said

"I see, now YG had a shortmovie, you created the Boondocks and starred and a couple films yourself, will y'all collaborate on something?"

"Of course." Naruto said with a nod,

"Oh wait, we didn't do our tip of the day, we started with the girl who got into it with her man, now the question is if you get into a big argument with your girl how should you make up wit her?"

"Shit, grab her and fuck the shit out of her." Naruto said

"So sex, is the forgiveness." Angela said

"That's right, what you gon do keep buy her bag?." Naruto said

"So you don't buy your girls bags?"

"Naw, only old nigga do that. Presents are reserved for main chicks." Naruto said with a shrug

"Do girls buy you things?' Angela asked

"A chick brought me a pair of J's once, and I ain't even ask her too." Naruto shrugged "She said it was to show me her love, or some shit."

"Was you weirded out?" Gigi asked

"Naw, she wanted to buy them, shit it's her money, she could do whatever she wanted to with it." Naruto said

"Ok, we have some questions on Instagram, MissVal77 wanted to know if you prefer Industry girls or Round the Way girls?"

"It don't matter to me, as long as she got her own shit goin on, then I'm attracted to her." Naruto said

"I hear that. Now Maria wants to know if your an ass or a tits man?" Angela asked

"Ass." Naruto said immediately

"So you like small breast?" Stephanie asked

"It don't matter to me, but if I had to choose it'll be ass." Naruto said

"So your an ass girl?" Angela asked

"What do you mean? I'm a dick girl, I like dick." Stephanie said laughing

"I like that." Naruto said

"You do?" Stephanie asked getting a nod

"Now Naruto if you had to rate your dick on a scale of 1-10 what would you give it?"

"20." Naruto said causing the girls to laugh "Shit dick to bomb round here."

"What makes you a 20?" Angela asked

"Shit, I made a couple females, faint on a nigga, came back with a homegirl, put it down on her too." Naruto said

"Whose louder, you or her?"

"Not me, shit I'm over their postin'." Naruto said before he began to do a little dance

"Aye, Aye, Aye!" Gigi said laughing along with her friends

"Shit, I'm up in their gangbangin, in the pussy." Naruto said throwing up his set "I might do something to spice it up if her pussy ain't really on shit."

"Do you talk?" Stephanie asked

"Shit, if she ain't talkin, then yeah."

"Like if I was a lesbian between ass and tits , I would choose pussy." Stephanie said

"Have you ever had a not nice, pussy?" Angela asked Naruto

"What's a not nice pussy?" Naruto asked

"Like a ugly pussy." Gig said

"I have seen some, but I haven't had any of them."

"What's a ugly pussy?' Angela asked

"If it ain't bein, takin care of how she pose to take care of it, I ain't takin about a outie, or an Inie, I mean like when the lips be looking like Droppy, or the shit is sad." Naruto said "Some nigga thing when a pussy an outie that mean the shit be worn out, but that ain't true."

"What if her pussy is hairy?"

"I don't like that." Naruto said

"What about like a strip, or do you like it completely shaved?"

"A strip is cool. As long as she keep it well trimmed then I'm cool wit it." Naruto said

"What about a lightning bolt?"

"Aye, a chuck should only have a lightning bolt over her shit, if her pussy so fire that niggas can't last long when they in it." Naruto said getting laughs

"Do you trim your pubs?"

"Yeah, I ain't bald or nothing, but I dont let it get crazy." Naruto said

"So your well groomed then. Your hair ain't never nappy, like now you got it in a ponytail, and you got a small beard."

"Yeah, I'm a shave this shit though." Naruto said grabbing the hair on his chin

"Naw you look good with it." Stephanie said

"Thank you, honestly niggas telling me I should get dreads, like to many people got dreads, niggas stop being followers do some trendsetter shit, have your own style and make it work for you. I might put spikes in my shit." Naruto advised

"Good advice, Naruto I hope you had a good time with us." Angela said

"Yeah, Ima little buzzed right now though."

"You drunk the whole bottle of Hennessy!" Gigi said

"I got a high tolerance, my body is weird though, I'm able to process stuff faster then normal, shit I got high stamina, and it takes a lot for me to feel pain." Naruto shrugged,

 **End Video**

Cookie ended the video and went on the next making a note that Naruto probably slept with those 3 girls since he and Stephanie were on their phones alot through the interview

 **Video**

 **Breakfast Club**

"Yup, it's the world's most dangerous morning show, The Breakfast Club."

"Yup, and we have a very special guest in the building."

"Yes we do. His album has been in the number 1 spot on the R&B and Rap charts for 4 months straight. Trigga400, aka Naruto Lyon."

"What's happening?" Naruto greeted

"Now Naruto first off I got to say your the best rapper in the game right now."

"Appreciate that, bro." Naruto said

"Loke I'm serious, at the Hip Hop Awards you cleaned house, best club banger, album of the year, producer of the year, best collaboration, but there were 2 moments I really liked."

"What's them?" Naruto asked

"When you were performin, yo homie YG came out did Twist My Fingaz, and you both did the walk in perfect sync, and when Khaled, and Kanye put you on the spot with a beat Khaled made and you had this verse."

Charlemagne played a audio track

"Bought my first Bentley and let Kim and Paris picked the colors

Then we gassed off like NASCAR

I done drove everything except Madagascar's

My flow sick-ill, I'm off them bath salts

I ain't never fucked a bitch that no nigga passed off

And I fucked two Kardashians, hold that thought."

"You killed that! And what made it better was that Kanye was right there, and you still said it!" Charlemagne said as Naruto chuckled

"You know Kanye, the homie, I've been cool with the Kardashians since I was 14, when I met Khloe."

"So is she one of the 2?' Charlemagne asked

"Huh?"

"Is she one of the two, because accusations have been going around, I heard someone say it could be Kris, also." Angela said

"Aye, Kris can get it too, shit." Naruto said

"I hear that." Charlemagne said as even though he goes off on the Kardashians he couldn't deny that Kris still was a looker

"Now you revealed that you were making your own company, Black Pyramid, and I have to ask, why. it just sign to Empire?"

"I promised myself as a kid I wasn't gonna do that. You know I was born in Los Angeles and my mom died giving birth to me, and Lucious took me to South Phili then when Cookie went to jail, a week later he shipped me to my aunt in Compton with the promise that he was gonna stay in touch, and he didn't do that, so I grew up wanting nothing to do wit him, to the point when he was on TV I would change the channel and if he was on a magazine cover I'd toss that shit into the street. Then I heard that he was starting his own company Empire Entertainment, when I heard that I made myself a promise, I'll be the best artist I could be, and when I make it big, I will never sign to Empire."

"So you and Lucious still beefin?" Charlemagne asked

"Naw, we're actually in a good place, you know I have my daughter I ain't tryna have no drama around her. And I realized that if I was never sent to Compton then I'd be some lazy, spoiled ass nigga, with no drive to do anything."

"I hear that, have you signed anyone yet?"

"Well I was signing people before I even had a name for my shit, 5th Harmony, Travis Scott, Shawn Mendez, Tori Kelly, my nigga DC Young Fly, Tate Kobang, Chris Brown, and a lot more." Naruto said

"Yeah, you know your the youngest entrepreneur to make it to half a billion dollars, when you sold Serene, what did you do when you got the check?"

"Shit I went to Compton we had a block party, shit, me and YG were on a roof performed Spruce Street Party, throwing money,"

"How much have you given to your friends?" Angela asked

"See here's the thing, I don't give my homies money, I put them in positions to make more money." Naruto said

"I like that." Charlemagne said

"Yeah, I put my cousin Shamika through Medical school. I put my homie Adonte through Law school, because one thing I noticed when I was young was that niggas got talent, they just don't have opportunities to show that talent, they either go to jail, or they die first."

"Ok, I got to ask this, your logo is a nine tailed fox, why?"

"Well my name is Japanese, so that among other things stood me apart from my brothers, but when I was 17 I was dating this girl named Kushina I got close to her family, her pops taught me the culture, and the language, they had this statue in a room of a fox with nine tails, the fox was said to be capable of creating tsunamis and shit with just a swipe of one tail, so I was like that's some boss shit, and in japanese my name means Maelstrom so what better creature to represent for me than the fox that can cause natural disasters so easily." Naruto shrugged

"You don't think your doing to much to fast?" Angela asked

"What you mean?" Naruto asked

"I mean, you have the Club, Restaurant, Producing albums, Movies, Cartoon, Video Games, and there are rumors of another OMMIO mixtape about to drop."

"I can multi-task, some of the songs on my album, I was doing paperwork while recording them." Naruto shrugged "I'm sure y'all saw what happened when that fuck nigga sent his goons while I was with my neices, if something happens to me I want them and my daughter to be safe, and set for life."

"Yeah we saw the video, but you handled your buisness, before it was revealed that KidFoFo was behind it, people were saying that it was Meek Mills goons. Do you think you, Meek, and Bow Wow would ever be cool again?"

"I mean there shouldn't have even been a beef, real shit, all Meek had to do was come up to me and say I didn't like how you and Nicki were so close on stage, like a man. I would've said ok, it won't happen again that's your girl, and I'll step off. With Bow Wow, I don't know where that shit came from, honestly." Naruto said "One thing about me, is that you'll never catch me on the Internet talking shit about someone, I'm a real one, shut if I have a problem wit you Ima address it to you, not on the Internet where you may see it. I think that's some bitch shit, be a man and get off what's on yo chest."

"I feel you." Charlemagne nodded, "Now your homie YG's album Still Brazy is out, and you produced it, but I always wonder why don't you do the thing with switching B's with C's?"

"I wanted to, after we put out Bompton, but he already had Bicken, Back Being Bool, and I had already written Bool, Balm, and Bollective, so we settled that argument and he won. I didn't really care, as long as the culture is moving, and my nigga getting doe, Ima always support my nigga."

"Yeah, you both collaborated a few times, with Who Do You Love, Meet the Flockers, and on the new one your on Word Is Bond, She Wish She Was, and Why You Always Hatin, I saw a video where you both did a song called 30oz,"

"Yea, that was actually on the spot, what alot of people don't know is that before YG400 was known on a national level, he was YG Pu$haz, he did alot of party type shit, She A model, Aim Me, Pill Poppin, my nigga is talented in not only gangsta raps, and I wanted to show that."

"Ok, wh-"

 **End Video**

Cookie ended the video as she had an alert on her phone, and immediately got ready before leaving to meet Andre and Hakeem at Ghetto Ass Studios

Naruto's House

Naruto was in the shower when he heard the buzzing of his doorbell, looking over to the wall, Naruto saw a female detective on the camera, with a raised eyebrow he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her waist before walking down to the door and opened it "May I help you?'

The female detective looked at Naruto's wet body, with a light blush on her cheeks "Um, yes I'm Captain Kate Beckett, and I'm here to return your firearm." Beckett said holding the pistol out to him

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he took his weapon "I didn't realize, Captains took the time out of their day to return weapons, I was actually expecting a call to tell me when I could come pick it up."

"Well it was no trouble at all, I'm a big fan of yours." Kate said

"That's surprising," Naruto said actually surprised that a female cop a detective at that would be a fan of his, catching how her eyes drifted down to his junk, Naruto smirked before he asked "Would you like to come in?"

"Um, sure." Kate nodded walking in when Naruto made room for her, before with a smirk he closed the door

Next Day

Naruto walked through the hallway of Ghetto Ass Studios which apparently was Cookie's, Hakeem's, and Andre's base of operations, entering a rehearsal room hee saw Hakeem, Cookie, and Tiana "If this is going to be what this company is about, then I'm out." Tiana said

"Trouble in paradise?" Naruto asked getting their attention before Tiana walked over and gave him a hug, "What's up T, I got this killer song for you."

"I can't wait to hear it, let's go." Tiana said

"Not until you cover up." Naruto said looking at the see through bottoms Tiana had on, before with a smile she walked off to go change while Naruto looked to Hakeem and Cookie "So what are you calling this place?"

"Lyon Dynasty." Hakeem said while Cookie smiled liking the name while Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Seriously?" Naruto asked getting their attention "Your going to piggyback off of Lucious name, I thought this company was to break away from him, and Empire?"

"We're going to be bigger than Empire." Hakeem said confidently "I'm starting this girl group, we have Tiana, V, and Royal T."

"Former Empire artist, y'all need to put yourselves on the map, not be a company filled with former Empire artist find your own talent. Get out a hit sing or something."

"That's a great idea, how bout you and Hakeem do something together." Cookie offered

"Yeah, it'll be dope." Hakeem said

"I'll whip up a beat, and a hook, you bring your A game."

"Bet." Hakeem said giving Naruto a handshake before he walked away

"Sorry about Mimi betraying you-like I told you she would- I did what you wanted me to"

"I know I'm not mad, I saw how she was limping." Cookie said while Naruto smirked before she asked "Are you really going through with your Black Pyramid company?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto asked

"Because we need your help here." Cookie said

"I'm not going to put my shit on the back burner for no one, not even you, I'll help you out when you need it but Black Pyramid is my second priority with Kiara, Makayla, and Mykell being the first." Naruto said seriously before he left while Cookie sighed

Later

Naruto was at his second home sitting on the couch watching TV, while getting head from Stephanie Santiago, when he stopped flipping for a moment at the MTV news, as they talked about Lucious releasing a song from prison called Snitch Bitch, flipping to a music channel, Naruto focused on Stephanie, prepared to conquer the latina beauty

 **Finished**


	14. Chapter 14

Next Day

New York, New York City

Luxary and exotic cars were parked in a parking lot while music blasted from the large building with paparazzi standing at the entrance of the lot,

Inside the building a party was being held, beautiful women, and liquor everywhere in sight, everyone was having a good time, when Naruto walked onto the stage, with a mike, and everyone turned to him "Y'all know, I ain't good with speeches, so I'm just going to speak from the heart. I want to thank yall, for being a part of Black Pyramid, my dream is for this company to take over all forms of entertainment; comedy, sports, music, movies, tv shows, video games you name it I want this company to be apart of it. I want you all to look at the person next to you." Everyone exchanged glances "Meet your new brothers and sisters. We are all family, we will stand by and support each other, 1 of us have a problem, we all have a problem. Rivalry is good, it pushes us to do better, so with that in mind the only thing I ask of you all is to do your best, be honest with everyone, and to have fun."

Everyone began to clap

"Aye DJ, turn that music up, let's turn up in this bitch!" Naruto said before the music blasted again, with Shawn's song 'Trap Queen playing followed by 'My Way' before going to 'Sorry not Sorry'

Naruto walked over to YG his business partner, who would open his 4hunnid records in California, which would be apart of their company, "We came a long way from 2 little niggas flockin' houses, blood." Naruto said handshaking YG

"I know my nigga, we makin' boss moves in dis bitch!" YG said enthusiastically

Naruto laughed before he was tapped on the shoulder and looking over to the beautiful woman, who proceeded to whisper in his ear he nodded "Thank you." he told her, before he tapped YG shoulder "Aye, come upstairs."

Moments Later

Naruto and YG entered the top floor and entered a conference room where Travis Scott, DC Young Fly, Chris Brown, DJ Mustard, Fifth Harmony, Tori Kelly, Kat Graham, Nipsey Hussel, Shawn, D'Angelo, LJ, Montay, Xavier, JR, Roger, Sylvester, Sean Mendez, Ty$, Big Uzi, Baby Bash, Sad Boy, Tiana Taylor, Jhene Aiko, Mila J, Meghan Trainer, Demi Levato, Rae Sremmurd, Slim400, and Kamayia,

"Aye! What's Hannin Doe!" Naruto greeted walking in getting their attention, after everyone exchanged greetings Naruto explained to everyone that they had the most power over their own contracts, that they were in control of their own careers and whatever direction they wanted to take it, they had Naruto's support, after getting things hammered out they all retreated down to the party, and turnt up all night.

Next Morning

Naruto was sound asleep, when his phone began to buzz, waking him up, with a grunt he grabbed it, and got out of bed, looking over his shoulder at the sound asleep Scarlett, Kat, and Rihanna, with a smirk he walked out of the room and answered his phone

"Hello?" he asked

"Where you been boy?!" Cookie shouted causing him to sigh in annoyance

"I'm a grown ass man, Cookie, and I was asleep why you blowin, my phone up at 10:30 anyway?" Naruto asked walking into his daughter's room to see that she was still asleep, with a smile he closed the door, and walked downstairs

"Hakeem, is going on with Sway, and your god damn father is out if jail."

"So, that ain't my problem, neither is it yours. If your really invested in Lyon Dynasty stay focused on that, don't worry about what he got goin on." Naruto said

"Whatever, look I want to see you." Cookie said

"Today isn't a good day, I'm in the studio, workin with Beyonce on her album." Naruto said walking into his living room to see bottles of liquor on the table, before he went to pick them up "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Ok, just know I'll be thinking about you." Cookie said

"Me too." Naruto said hanging up

Later

Long Island, New York City

Naruto and Beyonce sat at the studio in one of his homes, the two were nodding to the song that they just finished

(Play Beyoncé ft Kendrick Lamar- Freedom)

[Beyoncé:]

Freedom! Freedom! I can't move

Freedom, cut me loose!

Freedom! Freedom! Where are you?

Cause I need freedom too!

I break chains all by myself

Won't let my freedom rot in hell

Hey! I'ma keep running

Cause a winner don't quit on themselves

[Naruto:]

What you want from me?

Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me?

What you want from me?

Is it truth you seek? Oh father can you hear me?

Hear me out

[Hattie White:]

I had my ups and downs, but I always find the inner strength to pull myself up. I was served lemons, but I made lemonade

"I love it!" Beyonce said hugging Naruto from behind as he smiled

"I do too, you know what would be dope?"

"What?" Beyonce asked sitting next to him

"Instead of releasing just a single and a music video, you make it like a video album, all the songs and their videos be put out at the same time like a movie." Naruto said getting a thoughtful look from Beyonce

"I can see that." she nodded, before she hit him in his chest "I also saw how you've been getting into trouble, and what almost happen to the girls."

"Man, go on with that Be." Naruto said not wanting to talk about it

"No, you see what I mean? I know that you were provoked by Meek Mill, and Bow Wow came at you, but the way you responded could've been better, and you were lucky to have noticed the car to pull the girls out of harms way." Beyonce said while Naruto stared at the soundboard "You have 3 little girls, that look up to you, and love you with all their heart, not to mention all the other people that love you as well. As one of those people, please try to stick around Naruto."

Naruto looked to Beyoncé and nodded before he leaned forward and grasped her hands before looking her in the eyes "I promise, that I'll do my best." he said before leaning in and kissing het softly on the lips

Later

Lucious House

Lucious breathed a breath of fresh air when he entered his home, heading upstairs he went about taking a shower, and changing his clothes to head to Laviticus, which would be his base of operations till he could reenter Empire. Putting on his blazer Lucious walked into his office, and opened a droor and paused when he saw it was filled with spy cameras and listening devices, quickly he turned on the tv before going to a specific channel only to frown when 'NO SIGNAL' appeared and punched his desk, before sitting down

Lucious had placed the equipment into the home he gifted Naruto so that he would know what his son was doing at all times, because unlike his other sons Naruto kinda scared him, Naruto was an independent talented individual has always been, even at the age of 16 he rather sold drugs than to ask Lucious for money.

Lucious knew he was going to have to tread lightly with Naruto especially now that Hakeem and Cookie started their own company, and Naruto had his grandchild who he hasn't seen yet.

Picking his phone up he called Jamal, "...Hello Mal, it's me look I want you to gather everyone tonight for a family dinner."

Later

Naruto's Bedroom

Say my name by Destiny's Child played on the Beats Pill, while Naruto and Beyonce sat in his bed with the beautiful woman in his lap both still connected, as they made out, before his phone rung cutting off the music, causing him to groan in annoyance when she pulled away "Ignore it." Naruto said

"This is the 4th time your phone has rung, just answer it." Beyonce replied causing Naruto to sigh before he answered his phone

"Hello!" Naruto asked annoyed

"Finally you pick up, listen dad wants to have a family dinner tonight." Jamal said

"You really blew up my phone for this?" Naruto asked

"Yes, he just got out if jail."

"After 3 months, the nigga wasn't in for a year." Naruto said

"I think you should go." Beyonce said causing Naruto to look at her "He is your father."

"Who..Is that Beyonce? Naruto are you with Beyonce right now?" Jamal asked excitedly

"Yes, we were working on something, but stopped thanks to you blowing up my phone." Naruto said annoyed "I'll see you later."

"Aye man get me an autograph." Jamal said

"I'll see." Naruto said hanging up and shaking his head, while Beyonce smiled at him

"Now where were we?" she asked causing Naruto to smirk before he grabbed her ass, and thrusted up into her causing her to moan

Nightfall

Lucious House

Naruto sat in between Jamal, and Hakeem on his phone, before he handed his phone to Hakeem who put an earbud in and listened to the beat that began to play

"So Jamal, you have to be happy that Lucious is home." Rhonda said causing Naruto to glance at Jamal

"Yeah, I'm excited to get back in the studio, we're talking about a tour, he even hooked me up with this dope producer."

"Oh! So Lucious isn't working with you?" Cookie asked getting Jamal's attention "I just assumed that once he got out of prison that you'd be his top priority."

"I am." Jamal said looking at his mother "but he just got out so, Empire Buisness."

"So why did he call us here Jamal, so he could kill us all together, instead of doing it one at a time?" Andre asked

"Same reason we are all here, to keep are enemies close." Cookie said

"Actually I think he just wanted to see his family, on the first night back." Jamal replied

Hakeem snorted before Lucious walked in "Jamal's actually right, I want you guys to eat, drink, be merry for tomorrow we war." he said gazing at Cookie who glared at him

Minutes Later

Everyone with the exception of Cookie, Naruto and Lucious was eating the parents were having a glaring match, while Naruto was texting someone "Why aren't you eating, did you poison the food?" Cookie asked

"Naw, that'll be to easy." Lucious said causing Andre to look at his plate, while Naruto took a sip of his wine "I know that I was gone for a few months, but it gave me a whole lot of time to think about a whole lot of things. Like my wonderful family, and how most of y'all banded together to destroy me."

"Dad, I told you I'm sorry." Andre said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow and shake his head

"Andre!" Cookie called rubbing her temple "Don't apologize, I'm not sorry."

"Not yet but you will be." Lucious threatened as he glanced to Hakeem "Unless.."

"Unless what?" Cookie asked

"You dismantle this little Lyon Dynasty, and allow Black Pyramid to be absorbed into The Empire, and everything will be forgiven." Lucious started looking around "From the leaked album, to your hostile takeover, to your pillow, and to you for stealing my employees."

Naruto smirked and made to speak but Cookie spoke first "So your just going to forget everything?" she asked

"We have been through a whole lot, and at the end of the day we are family, and if I can have my family together than I can let go of everything else." Lucious said

"No, Lucious. I bet not even Jesus Christ himself could save you without burning his hands. I'm going to save my sons. I'm going to build something nice for them, so I don't really care what you do with Empire."

"You must be smoking some good shit, if you think I'm going to let Empire absorb my company." Naruto said looking at Lucious

"You know your company won't be around long, you may be talented but you and your friend can't carry it on your own." Lucious said

"Maybe you should get more reacquainted with the outside world before you say that. It isn't just me and Kenan, I have a large roster. I've never needed you to eat, and that isn't going to change." Naruto said standing up and walking off before he paused and turned back "Oh and before I forget, I will not entertain anymore family drama, so if y'all want to get in touch with me, it best be something productive."

Naruto left followed by Cookie who pulled all the food off the table after she spoke with Lucious somemore

Next Day

Naruto walked into his building with his daughter in his arms, "You see all this huh?" he asked standing in the middle of the lobby of the large building "This is going to be all yours one day." He said kissing her on her cheek before he went up to his office and relaxed in the chair and spun around entertaining his Kiara who laughed as her father held her in the air as the chair spun

"Yo, Trigga." an African American man said standing at the doorway (Picture Morris Chestnut)

Naruto looked to the door to see his friend "Yo what's Hannin, Ant."

This was Anthony, an old friend from South Central who Naruto had put through college, who now had his own division in Naruto's company he Activision, with the sub company of Rock Star

"I just want to thank you for all you've done for me, I promise you that I won't let the opportunities you've given me go to waste." Anthony said

"You're welcome, and just do your best, don't stress yourself out, my nigga." Naruto said getting a nod from his friend before he walked out and someone else walked in "Anika, what you doing here?" he asked with an raised eyebrow

"I want to talk." Anika said glancing down to the little person in Naruto's lap, that was sucking on a pacifier

After an hour long discussion with Anika Naruto was in the studio, laying down track after track for his mixtape, and once he had it finished he put it out

With a bottle water in hand Naruto got a call from YG about his Still Brazy tour which started a day after his birthday, "I wonder if I should go?" he asked himself

 **Finished**

 **OMMIO 3 Track list**

 **Blessings**

 **Flash**

 **OMG**

 **Double Standards**

 **Flex**

 **Don't Trust**

 **Shimmy Ya**

 **30 in The Middle**

 **Have You Ever**

 **Ride wit Me Remix ft YG, & Nipsey Hussel**

 **Missed Call From Scarlett**

 **Of My Life**

 **Eatin**

 **From Nothing**

 **Only One**

 **Change**

 **Reflection**

 **You Ready**


	15. Chapter 15

Black Pyramid Headquarters

8 Spruce Street

Naruto walked toward the entrance of his building to see his Security blocking the FBI from entering, pushing through the guards he looked to the commanding agent "May I help you?" he asked

"Naruto Lyon, we have a warrant to search the premises." the agent said with the warrant in Naruto's face, which Naruto snatched before he pulled out his phone "Please tell your men to stand aside so that we may, begin our search."

"Yeah fuck that." Naruto said placing the phone to his ear "Hello? Yeah Jamie, it's me Naruto, how you doing?...That's good, um listen I have the FBI here with a search warrant to search my building..huh?...Yeah he's right here." holding out his phone to the agent Naruto said "It's for you."

Hesitantly the agent took the phone "This is federal agent Marks, to whom am I...Sir, we have a warra-...I've been with the Agency for 6 years sir...Understood." Agent Marks handed Naruto back his phone before he looked to his squad "Fall back."

Naruto smirked as he watched the Fed's leave some still glancing back toward him which caused him to wave, before his security began to laugh "Y'all get back to work." Naruto said chuckling before reentering his building with the former gang members turned security guards returning to their posts

2 Hours Later

Laviticus

The Lyon family was spread out in the VIP room of the club, while Lucious' new lawyer Thirsty Rawlings spoke "Alright look, I know that everybody's on edge, but let's just be easy. This kind of blatant harassment is common in federal investigations, they ain't got no case, so they're using one open investigation to open another investigation, that's it."

"Damn, you even talk crooked." Cookie said causing Naruto who was sitting next to her to laugh

"They are casting a wide net, trying to put more pressure on dad, by going after his family too." Andre said

"It also means that Vernon may have switched up on them and is refusing to testify." Naruto said

"Dad, did you kill Bunkie?" Hakeem asked causing everyone to look at Lucious

"Son I promise you with ever ounce of my soul, that I could never lay a hand on that man. You got to remember that Bunkie and I grew up in the streets, he looked out for me, and even introduced me to the love of my life. I miss him everyday." Lucious lied

"So what do we do now?" Jamal asked

"Instead of steal our artist and kick us off the radio?" Hakeem asked glaring at Lucious along with Cookie

"Welcome to the music business." Lucious said sitting down beside Jamal

"I'ma run a car over yo snake oily ass,"

Naruto sighed in annoyance, before Thirsty stepped forward "You guys are going to have to set aside your differences, and stick together. This pressure is not going to stop. You have to remain vigilant, and not give the Feds a damn thang. Just stay one big happy family, is that possible?"

Naruto snorted, "When have we ever been one big happy family?" he asked standing up and walking to the bar

"How long do we have to put up this act?" Cookie asked

"Until we find Vernon Turner and convince him not to testify, and I guarantee that this case will be dismissed." Thirsty said

"So all we have to do is find Vernon." Lucious said

After the family meeting, Naruto went home to spend time with his daughter , while Scarlett was getting ready to leave since she was going to return to filming her movies, and Kiara would be staying with him, with OMMIO 3 coming out, the whole world knew that Scarlett was his baby momma, and paparazzi have been working extra hard to get photos of them together, Makayla and Mykell were doing good and we're brought over since Erica had to go to Paris, for buisness so Naruto and the 3 little girls sat in his home theatre and watched age appropriate movies.

Anika had stopped by and told him how Lucious had her father arrested which was the cause for her new revenge mission, so she wanted a job at Lyon Dynasty since she knew Cookie and Lucious would continue to clash, telling Naruto that she'd do anything short of snitchin on Lucious to see him hurt. Naruto understood, offering her a job as head of A&R for his company if Cookie refused to let her back into her company.

The next day, Cookie came to Naruto telling him of some truce she made with Lucious to do a video between Hakeem and Jamal as a sign that the Lyon family was united, Naruto told her that Hakeem was getting radio time just not in New York, 3x in a row, Baller Alert, and Switch Lanes, we're actually in the top 10 on the hip hop charts, but she really wanted to get Lucious off the radio, especially since he poached Valentina from her, Naruto didn't know why, he had met the girl and while she could sing, she was to cocky for some no name latina, in no time Naruto got bored of talking about music so he fucked the shit out of Cookie and the next morning was invited to come to her video shoot to show support for his brothers.

Empire HQ,

Naruto walked into the video set, with Kiara in his arms, "Ready to meet grandpa?" he asked her, only to get no reply as the little girl looked around

Lucious walked out of Hakeem's trailer and stopped in surprised when he saw Naruto and his granddaughter, meeting Naruto halfway he said "Oh my god, she's beautiful."

Naruto kissed her head with a smile

"May I?" Lucious asked motioning to pick her up

"Sure." Naruto said before he handed his daughter off to her grandfather

"What's her name?" Lucious asked as the baby stared at him while sucking on her pacifier

"Kiara." Naruto said with a smile

Everything started of well, before it went downhill with Cokkie vanishing during the break, and Lucious rubbing in a painting of Jamal in Hakeem's face which lead Hakeem to put a knife in the portrait of Jamal's throat, which lead to the two fighting in the middle of filming before Hakeem almost took Jamal's head off with his bat, before he stopped and stormed off.

Lucious who was sitting down watching as Hakeem walked off glanced to Naruto who was with his daughter shaking his head

Flashback

2009

17 year old Naruto walked into Lucious House ear buds in, around 11:30, locking the door he made his way toward the steps when the lights suddenly came on "Hello Naruto." Lucious said sitting in a chair on the table bags of cocain, heroin, weed, bottles of pills, boxes of bullets, a knife, and a duffel bag filled with $500,000 in drug money on the floor

"What you doing going through my stuff, bruh?" Naruto asked taking his ear buds out

"You brought this shit in my house!" Lucious yelled standing up "I've been patient with you, but you've done nothing but continue to get in trouble, what would've happened had Hakeem found this?!"

"Well he would have had no buisness going through my shit to find it in the first place." Naruto said before he began to get his stuff of the table, before Lucious grabbed him and pushed him away

"I'm your father you will show me some respect!" Lucious yelled

"Fuck you blood, you ain't my father nigga! You ain't been since I was 8 Dewight." Naruto said before Lucious punched Naruto in the mouth, busting his lip

Angry Naruto rushed Lucious pushing him into a wall, before he punched Lucious in the gut, and the jaw, before he could throw another one Lucious grabbed him and threw him into the wall, where he began to punch Naruto

Hakeem, Jamal, and Andre hearing the scuffle looked into the foyer in shock to see their father, and brother fighting,

Blocking a punch Naruto kicked Lucious in the stomach before he kneed him to the jaw, before he pulled out his Beretta 92FS Inox from his waistband so that when Lucious got up it was the first thing he saw,

"Naru-" Lucious began

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled cocking the gun causing Lucious to put his hands up, before Naruto wiped his bloody lip and walked to the table and grabbed his duffel before he put everything into it "Ima get my shit and get the fuck out of here. Fuck you, and this punk ass family."

Naruto picked up the duffel and went upstairs to his room grabbing everything that was his, and putting it into a separate duffel before he left dropping all the drugs and weapons off at his friends home before he headed to the airport and purchased a one way ticket to California.

End Flashback

With Cookie

Cookie was in a cab going back to Empire hoping that she didn't miss the video shoot, going through her contact list she paused when she came upon Naruto's number

Flashback

Earlier, Police Station

Cookie sat across from the D.A that was digging through Lucious case "I ain't no snitch, me and sons we're Lyons they're strong, so dig away hunny."

"Even that Bipolar son of yours, what about that Step-son, he just had a daughter of his own, I can only imagine what I'd find looking in on him, rumor has it he's pretty close to some high ups in Mexican cartels. I'll hurt your kids, and send Naruto away for years. So give me something on Lucious, now!"

End Flashback

Sticking with her guns, Cookie didn't snitch, but she did lie so that Lucious' Apex radio deal would be tied up for years, paying the cab, and telling him to hold on she rushed into the shoot to find it empty, with the exception of Anika

2 Days Later

Ghetto Ass Studios/Lyon Dynasty HQ

Naruto walked toward the bulging just as 2 ugly ass girls ran out both bleeding from the lips, with a purse, while Tiana ran out after them her shirt ripped with stains of blood "You ugly ass bitches, y'all don't know who y'all messin wit!" Tiana yelled

"Uh oh." Naruto said as Tiana's ghetto side emerged, before he motioned to his driver who nodded and sped off after the 2 to either catch one or both. "Ti, what happened?"

"Them bitches stole my purse." Tiana said as Naruto looked down the street where the girls ran off

"Are you ok though?"

"Yeah, I'm straight." Tiana said before she began to take deep breaths

"That's why I didn't want you out here. Let's go." Naruto said walking Tiana inside,

Later

Tiana was sitting at the table upset while Cookie handed her a water bottle, Hakeem walked in while Naruto was on the phone "Aye, what happened?"

"She got jacked right at the front door." Cookie said

"By who?" Hakeem asked

"Two ugly ass bitches." Tiana said as she threw her ruined shirt in the trash

"That's all she know?" Naruto asked on the phone before he nodded and said "Kill her."

Hanging up Naruto walked to the table, his driver had caught the fat bitch and tortured her for info, bonuses to hiring gang members they down with whatever as long as they eatin'

Chikan walked in and said "Aye look what I found on YouTube." she said pressing play on her IPad where a girl in a mask stood with Tiana's purse

"You ain't have no money in there did you?" Naruto asked Tiana who shook her head

"No, just my credit cards and my ID." Tiana said before Naruto handed her his phone and she went about canceling all her credit cards

Naruto looked back to the video "Welcome to my kingdom, Lyon Dynasty you want to chillax here, you gon pay tax here." the Mexican in the video said also in a mask

"Man what this guy want to get sign or something?" Hakeem asked

"Naw, he wants your money, and he and his crew are going to do anything they have to do to extort you. Although it does seem that these are amateurs." Naruto said turning to Tiana "Come on, I'll take you home."

That night Tiana stayed with Naruto while Kiara stayed with Shamika, before he returned to his main home, to find Rhonda waiting there for him, the 2 knew that there was a chance that he was the father but Rhonda didn't want to ruin her relationship with Andre who was all about church, but Rhonda was frustrated with Andre's talk of visions from god, and visits to his pastor, as well as the fact that he hadn't touched her in months was at her wits end so she went to Naruto who delivered since he had nothing better to do, in the middle of the night Naruto saw a missing persons picture of the fat girl who he had his homie/driver kill with a smirk he turned the TV off and went to sleep

Naruto was sleeping, when his phone rung, "Hello?" he asked sleepily

"Aye Trigga, we got a problem."

"What kinda problem?" Naruto asked sitting up rubbing his eyes

"3 niggas just ran in HQ, and tried to steal your masters, he said some nigga named Thirsty Rawlings sent him and some boys for you, and Cookies masters, What you want us to do blood?"

"He tried to steal from me bro, do what ever you feel is necessary just don't kill them, I'll be at Lyon Dynasty." Naruto said hanging up before he got dressed and left

Black Pyramid HQ

The gaurd hung up and turned to his partners, as they each held 6 men down "He said don't kill them, but do what ever we have to."

The guards smirked, before they looked to the 6 men that was staring at them each of the guards were from sets around Los Angeles, that wanted to get some money for better lives for their kids, and Naruto offered them this god, making a fat paycheck which earned him their undying loyalty so much that they even put their own problems aside, immediately the 12 guards pounced on a man and began to whip his ass, the 6 men would be found in their boxers beaten half to death, in the back of Laviticus.

Lyon Dynasty

Naruto walked into Cookie's HQ, looking around hearing a dog barking before he heard Cookie scream "Drop it bitch!"

Walking toward the back Naruto pistol whipped the goon that ran out the door knocking him to the ground before he aimed at the Mexican punching out some nigga on the ground "Wait Naruto he works with me." Cookie said causing him to nod before he looked down to the man he knocked to the ground who was looking up at him clutching him bleeding mouth, before a stomp to the head rendered him unconscious

"What are you doing here?" Cookie asked

"Some niggas got caught, trying to take my masters, and they snitched in these niggas said Thirsty wanted mine, and your music so I came to help you out." Naruto said getting a smile and a hug from Cookie before he looked to the ese as the goons left taking their unconscious partner with them "Whose this?"

"Oh, Naruto this is Laz Delgado, he's a promoter."

"Who is packing, apparently." Naruto said getting a shrug from Laz

"Thanks for the help but you can go now." Naruto said motioning toward the exit.

Laz nodded and grabbed his things before he left, before Naruto jumped when Cookie slapped him upside the head "Aye!"

"You can't tall to my promoter like that!" Cookie hissed since Laz was the only one willing to work with her

"You got locals that want to extort money from you, you have to becareful, especially around niggas you don't know." Naruto said

"I can take care of my own ass ok?" Cookie said

"I happen to like your ass, as it is." Naruto said slapping her in her ass, before he kissed her

Next Day

After a meeting with his brothers where Andre confessed his sins, since he was getting baptized, Naruto made his way into Empire up to Lucious studio who was sitting down listening to Freda rap, staying silent Naruto nodded his head as he listened to her flow, seeing potential in her

"That was hot!" he said getting her and Lucious' attention while Freda smiled

"Thank you!" Freda said as Naruto walked in

"Your father would be proud of you." Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder

"You think we can collab on a couple tracks?" Freda asked

"Of course." Naruto said before Freda held out his OMMIO 3 mixtape

"At the barbershop where I cut heads at we been bumping this lIke crazy." Freda said as Naruto took the CD, and signed it "My sister is a big fan of your too, so I know she'll be happy about this." she said looking at the disk

Lucious watched as Freda and Naruto talked before they exchanged numbers, and Freda had to go to work, so now that they were alone Naruto sat across from Lucious "You tried to steal from me."

"You stole my employees, this is the music buisness, it'd cutthroat, if you ain't ready for that, then hey." Lucious shrugged

"Ok I give you that. But I wouldn't advise you to try it again." Naruto said

"You got my word." Lucious smirked as he and Naruto looked one another in the eye

 **Finished**


	16. Chapter 16

Next Day

Los Angeles, CA

Immediately after Naruto confronted Luscious he had packed up his and Kiara's things and boarded his jet, with Mykell, Makayla, Erica, and Shamika the reason was that it was his birthday, and Trigga Day Weekend was in full effect starting Friday.

Trigga Day weekend was a celebration from Friday to Sunday parties, cookouts, celebrity basketball games, and shopping sprees for kids with a 2.5 and above GPA's.

Currently Naruto was with Kiara and his friends and family at the park at a cookout, kids were playing, Lil Wayne, YG, DC Young Fly, Busta Rhymes, Karlos Miller, Audio Push, and Drake to name a few were all gambling in some fashion either through shooting craps, or playing Spades, or even Dominos.

Everyone was having a good time, Naruto was chewing on his hamburger, and feeding a small piece to his daughter when he looked up to Chris who had his own daughter in his lap "So you want to form a dance group?" he asked

"Basically, it'll be like when Tommy had krump clowns. We find dancers, and give them opportunities." Chris said

"I guess bruh, you in charge of that shit, since it's your idea." Naruto said

"Bet." Chris grinned

"So you going to play or what?" Naruto asked talking about the celebrity basketball game

"I got you, man." Chris said getting a nod from Naruto

"Bet." Naruto said, before he looked finished his burger, and handed Kiara to Erica before he looked over to some kids who were doing a little dance he had been seen doing a day ago that had went viral, they were calling it 'Hit dem Folks'

Naruto smiled before he looked to DC Young Fly and asked "Remember this?" Naruto began to beat on the table getting attention

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Want to take you to Six Flags

You can get some cotton candy, if you want

I will get you lemonade, I got that money, you think I don't

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

I don't give a fuck, what yo home girl said,

Said I tried to talk to her, but really I just wanted the head

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

When you take ya makeup off, yo skin is kinda smooth

I want to nut all on yo face, 'Scuse me

I did not mean to be rude

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Yeah! yeah, yeah, yeah!)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

You said you single, and you don't want a relationship because you quit

Gimme some of that pussy, cause you know niggas ain't shit

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Hell yeah)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl (Some that pussy bitch)

You said that you ain't sick,

You said that you been tested

Let's fuck raw, I bust these nuts all on yo breastes (everyone began to laugh loudly)

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Said you on yo cycle, and your vagina bleeding,

Give me some of that head, because that's what I'm really needin

(Everybody at the same time joined in) Gimme some of that pussy, baby~ (Aye!)

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

"Y'all know the words!" Naruto said still beating on the table

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

"One mo time fo the niggas who ain't make it!" Naruto said

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Quit being stingy now!

Gimme some that pussy,

You got enough to share, I won't tell nobody

Cause I know they do not care

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Why are you so stingy, when you know that you got plenty

You can gimme some that pussy, cause you haven't given me any

Gimme some of that pussy, baby~

Gimme some of that pussy, girl

Naruto burst out laughing not able to keep it going along with everyone as he dapped up DC who was sitting across from him

"Nothing could ruin this day." he thought and no sooner did he think that, was he tapped on the shoulder, looking up he saw Scarlett, point forward and looked before he frowned as there was Nicki, and Meek, walking toward the get together with some of Meeks goons behind him

Naruto looked to the closest child which happened to be Regina, Weezy's daughter and handed her $50 "Why don't you take the kids to go get some Ice Cream."

Regina made to decline since she wanted to see what was about to happened but Weezy told her to go

Watching her go, Naruto got up and walked over with his homies behind him, as everyone stopped what they were doing as Naruto met Meek and Nicki half way

"Happy Pday, Naruto." Nicki said causing Naruto to smile

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before he looked at Meek "You must be lost."

"Naruto, I brought him here so yall can squash the beef." Nicki said before Meek could speak

"Really?" Naruto scoffed, getting a nod "Okay," Naruto took out his shirt, now in a tank top "Square up nigga."

"What?" Meek asked with a raised eyebrow

"You heard me nigga, square tha fuck up. You want to squash the beef, well do it like a real nigga would." Naruto said

Meek, looked to Nicki who nodded as she stepped away, and shook his head as he took off his jacket, and got ready, before he rushed in swinging, Naruto blocked the blows but got caught twice, before he fired a jab to Meek's chest, and on tinted with a hook to his jaw,

Meek stumbled but tried a wild hook, that Naruto ducked under and tagged Meek in the gut twice, causing Meek to back up clutching his gut,

"Get em Trigga!" the spectators shouted as Naruto walked up on Meek with his hands ready, and when Meek rushed in Naruto gave a jab, and two hooks, his final one missing as Meek went down and grabbed onto him

"No grabbing blood!" the spectators complained "Let em go cuz!

Naruto began to elbow Meek in the back repeatedly before he grabbed Meek and lifted him up before he slammed the man onto the ground causing the man to release him, but he was quickly pulled off the man, who was slow to get up

"You good, blood he had enough." one of Naruto's friends said laughing as Naruto took deep breaths to calm down,

After Meek was giving to breathing room and cold water, he and Naruto dapped each other up ending there beef, although Meek would take another L as he was recorded getting his ass whipped

After the fight, things quickly got back on track, as the kids came back, and after another hour Naruto and the parents went to the mall, where Naruto brought the kids with the qualifying grade point averages, anything they wanted, clothes, shoes, jewelry, game consoles, laptops, and cell phones.

After Naruto went home, spent a few hours with his daughter then went to the club at Lux, where he and a his crew performed some new songs

"Alright, I'm going to give y'all a taste of the type of shit, my niggas, puttin out, y'all cool with that?" Naruto asked on stage, shirtless from the fact he's been performing for the past hour

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed waiting for more before a beat played and

Around the world moguls, from Jay-Z, to Birdman, to Lucious, and his family were watching on Live streams

Migos- Bad, and Boujee

[DC Young Fly:]

You know young rich niggas

You know so we never really had no old money

We got a whole lot of new money though, hah

(If Young Metro don't trust you I'm gon' shoot ya)

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

DC, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

Rackings on rackings, got backends on backends

I'm ridin' around in a coupe (coupe)

I take your bitch right from you (you)

Bitch I'm a dog, woof (grrr)

Beat that ho walls loose (hey)

Hop in the frog, whoa (skrt)

I tell that bitch don't come for me (come for me)

I swear these niggas they under me (hey)

They hate and the devil keep jumpin' me (jumpin' me)

Bankrolls on me keep me company (cash)

We do the most, yeah

Pull up in Ghosts, yeah (woo)

My diamonds a choker (glah)

Holdin' the fire with no holster (blaow)

Rick The Ruler, diamonds cooler (cooler)

This a Rollie not a Mueller (hey)

Dabbin' on 'em like the usual (dab)

Magic with the brick, do voodoo (magic)

Court side with a bad bitch (bitch)

Then I send the bitch through Uber (go)

I'm young and rich and plus I'm boujee (hey)

I'm not stupid so I keep the Uzi (rrrah)

Rackings on rackings, got backends on backends

So my money makin' my back ache

You niggas got a low Act' rate (Act')

We rep the West, yeah that way (West!)

Fat cookie blunt in the ash tray (cookie)

Two bitches, just national smash day (smash)

Hop in the Lamb', have a drag race (skrt)

I let them birds take a bath bae (brrrrr)

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

[Naruto:]

Pour a four, I'm droppin' muddy

Outer space, KiD CuDi (drank)

Introduce me to your bitch-ass wifey and we know she sluttin

Broke a brick down, nutty buddy, now that nigga ducking

Don't move too fast I might shoot you (huh?)

Draco bad and boujee (Draco)

I'm always hangin' with shooters (brrah)

Might be posted somewhere secluded (private)

Still be playin' with pots and pans, call me Trigga Ratatouille

Run with that sack, call me Boobie (run with it)

When I'm on stage show me boobies (ay)

Ice on my neck, I'm the coolest (ice)

How about the suicide with the Uzi? (pew-pew-pew)

I pull up, I pull up, I pull up

I hop out with all of the drugs in the cooler (skrt)

I'm cookin', I'm cookin', I'm whippin', I'm whippin' into a rock up, let it lock up (lock up)

I gave her 10 racks, I told her go shoppin' and spend it all at the pop up (ten)

These bitches they fuck and suck dick and they bustin' for Instagram, get your clout up

Uh, yeah, that way, float on the track like a Segway (go)

Yeah, that way, I used to trap by the subway (trappin')

Yeah, that way, young nigga trap with the AK (rrrah)

Yeah, that way, big dyke ho get it on, Macy Gray (hey)

[DC Young Fly:]

Raindrops, drop top (drop top)

Smokin' on cookie in the hotbox (cookie)

Fuckin' on your bitch she a thot, thot, thot (thot)

Cookin' up dope in the crockpot, (pot)

We came from nothin' to somethin' nigga (hey)

I don't trust nobody grip the trigger (nobody)

Call up the gang, they come and get you (gang)

Cry me a river, give you a tissue (hey)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (blaow)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (savage)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (grrah)

My bitch is bad and boujee (bad)

Cookin' up dope with an Uzi (dope)

My niggas is savage, ruthless (hey)

We got 30's and 100 rounds too (glah)

[D'Angelo]

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, my bitch she bad to the bone, ay

Wait, these niggas watchin', I swear to God they be my clones

Yeah, hey, huh, switchin' my hoes like my flows (what?)

Switchin' my flows like my clothes (like what?)

Keep on shootin' that gun, don't reload

Oh, oh, now she won't fuck with my crew

Cause the money come all out the roof

Drive the 'Rari, that bitch got no roof (skrt)

Wait, what kind of 'Rari? 458 (damn)

All of these niggas, they hate (they hate)

Try to hide shoot through the gate

Look, go to the strip club, make it rain (rain)

So much money they use rakes

Count 100, 000 in your face (in your face)

Yeah, they put 300 right in the safe

Met her today, oh

She talk to me like she knew me, yeah

Go to sleep in a Jacuzzi, yeah

Yeah, wakin' up right to a two piece, yeah

Countin' that paper like loose leaf, yeah

Gettin' that chicken with blue cheese, yeah

Yeah, boy you so fat like my collar

You snakin', I swear to God that be that Gucci, ay

And you know we winnin' (winnin')

Yeah, we is not losin'

Try to play your song, it ain't move me (what?)

Saw your girl once now she choose me, yeah

Chorus

 **Migos- T-shirt**

[Naruto]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

[DC Young Fly:]

 _Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (_ ay _)_

 _Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (_ ay _)_

 _Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (_ skrt skrt _)_

 _Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket (_ glaw _)_

 _Neck water faucet_ (water), _mocking birds mocking_ (woo)

 _Act pint, stocking, nats keep thotting_ (nats)

 _Wrist on hockey_ (hockey), _wrist on rocky_ (Rocky)

 _Lotta niggas copy, name someone can stop me_ (no one)

 _Bitches call me papi,_ (BITCH!), _'sace that's my hobby_ ('Sace)

 _Scotty on the molly, pocket rocket from O'Reilly_

 _One off in the chamber, ain't no need for me to cock it_

 _Niggas get to droppin' when that draco get to poppin'_

 _All I want is cottage, roll a cigar full of broccoli_ (Cookie)

 _No check, want all cash, nigga I don't do deposits_

 _Bitches cross the water, nigga, bitches from the tropics_

 _I'm a get that bag nigga, ain't no doubt about it_ (yup)

 _I'm a feed my family nigga, ain't no way around it_ (family)

 _Ain't gon' never let up nigga, God said, show my talent_

 _Young nigga with the anna, walkin' with the hammer_

 _Talkin' country grammar nigga_

 _Straight out West Atlanta (West side)_

 _Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (_ ay _)_

 _Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (_ ay _)_

 _Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (_ skrt skrt _)_

 _Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket_

[Naruto:]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

Aunty beat you

Aunty beat me cause I sold work (aunty)

Aunty beat you

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

1995 (nineties) 2005 (two-thousands)

Seen it with my eyes, dope still alive, (dope)

Real mob ties (mob) real fox eyes (fox)

Real whole pies (woah), all time high

Do it for the culture (culture)

They gon' bite like vultures (vulture)

Way back when I was trappin' out Toyotas (skrr skrr)

I'm a hit the gas (gas), 12 can't pull me over (12)

Space coupe, Trigga speeding, pourin', drankin' sodas

[Roger:]

 **I get high on my own sir, heard you gon' clone sir**

 **Stop all that flexin', young nigga don't wanna go there**

 **Never been a gopher (no), but I always been a soldier**

 **Young niggas in the cut, posted like a vulture**

 **Divin' off the stage in the crowd it's a mosh pit**

 **Yeah shawty bad but she broke cause she don't own shit**

 **Mama asked me "son, when the trappin' gon' quit?"**

 **I been ridin' round through the city in my new bitch**

[DC Young Fly:]

 _Young nigga poppin' with a pocket full of cottage (_ ay _)_

 _Woah kemosabe, chopper aimin' at your noggin (_ ay _)_

 _Had to cop the Audi, then the top I had to chop it (_ skrt skrt _)_

 _Niggas pocket watchin', so I gotta keep the rocket_

[Naruto:]

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (white)

Aunty beat me (aye)

Cause I sold work (Aunty)

Seventeen five, same color T-shirt (yeah)

Aunty beat you, Aunty beat you (aunty)

Saturday Naruto took Kiara and Scarlett to his mom's grave, where much to his surprise flowers, candles. and other memorabilia was placed with cards saying that she'd be proud of him, and all types of sentimental things, Naruto recorded a video for his Instagram, Twitter. and Facebook saying thank you to all the fans, telling them how much it meant to him, and how much he loved and would ride for them all, then it was to the motor speedway where Naruto rented it out and he and his crew raced their cars, and after was the Celebrity Basketball Game, where Naruto and his crew squared off with Kevin Hart, the Plastic Cup Boys, and the Real Husbands of Hollywood played each other

Naruto showed his ass, using street ball moves, putting on a show, there was no egos, or tension, just men having fun and putting on a show for their fans, laughing and joking around. After the game, Naruto his friends and family went to dinner, and instead of the club went bowling to end the night

Sunday, a free concert was held, and all fans went home with the Black Pyramid Album, unfortunately Scarlett had to get back to filming so she was going to be staying in California, but Naruto had to return to New York although he had stopped in Atlanta to do DC Young Fly's podcast The 85 South Show, after he hung out a bit, but went back to New York

Currently Naruto was in his office signing paperwork, his headphones in listening to some new tracks, for Scarlett's debut album when he got an alert on his computer, and pressed a button on the keyboard to see security footage in the lobby, and sighed in annoyance "All fucking ready?!" He asked himself standing up and storming off

On the screen was Cookie, and Lucious arguing with security

Moments Later

"I want to see Naruto!" Cookie yelled

"And I can't let you pass without an key card." the guard said

"Alright, I'm his daddy, so that's all the..." Lucious said trying to ease by, but the guard stood strong

"That don't mean shit up in here, bruh." the guard interrupted, not moving as Lucious frowned at him

'Excuse me?" Lucious asked

"Look, this is a place of business, if you ain't got a key card you ain't getting pass this as that." the guard said looking at Lucious

"You must not know who you talking too."

"Is that a threat, blood?" the guard asked with a glare, pulling his glock out from his waistband causing Cookie, and Lucious to finally take note of the gang affiliated tattoos on the man, and looked around at the other observing security guards and noticing that all of them had gang affiliated tats as well

"Calm down, Barry." Naruto said walking up and tapping the guard on the shoulder, before he looked to Cookie, and Lucious "Something I can help y'all with?"

"Here." Cookie said giving Naruto her phone, and he frowned as he saw a bound and gagged Hakeem

"What is this?" Naruto asked

"They got your brother."

Naruto didn't say anything, but the look on his face said it all, he wanted blood

Later

Naruto had went out to look for Hakeem and decided to make a stop at Anika's and ask her since the two had been close lately, parking his LaFerrari, he took off his seat belt and was about to get out, but when he looked up he paused as there was Hakeem, but what gave him pause was that he and Anika were kissing

Not saying anything, Naruto just put on his seat belt and drove off, and with a shrug, he turned on the radio, not bothered by what he just saw as he was with Scarlett and had a beautiful baby girl, and while he did have some privileges, someone like Anika things would get messy, and that was the last thing he wanted or needed

Next Day

Hakeem was sitting at Lyon Dynasty in rehearsal, as Menage a trois, performed

Dollars in the bank, dollars in the bank Bank We be pulling rank If you coming for the money

Whoo!

He ain't shootin' blanks, I ain't shootin' blanks Blanks Fire in my tank, that's what Keep me runnin', got them runnin', r-runnin'

I'm-a get my cake, you can never take it from me My mind runnin', my mind runnin' Got these bitches runnin'

Go hard for the money, I'm always around To come take it from me, I lay you down Handle my business I stay on one hundred

Hakeem closed his eyes as the song to him sounded like static

"Hey."

Hakeem jumped and looked to the side to see Naruto standing beside him

"W-what you doin' here?" Hakeem asked

"My little brother was kidnapped and held for ransom. Where else would I be?"

"I'm good." Hakeem said

"No your not." Naruto replied causing Hakeem to scoff, as Naruto looked to the girls "Sounds like static right?"

Hakeem frowned and looked down

"Let me tell you a story." Naruto said causing Hakeem to glance at him,

Flashback

2005, Compton, CA

14 year old Naruto walked into the house after early dismissal, "I got to keep my head up... Naw that shit wack." he sighed shaking his head, putting his backpack on the couch and removing the knife he had inside it, before heading into the kitchen, where he put it into the sink, and grabbed a Sunny D, from the fridge and began to walk to his bedroom, when he heard sobbing, from his cousin's room

Worried he tapped his knuckle on the door twice "E, you alright?' Naruto asked

"Leave me alone." Erica shouted from behind the door

"Whatchu mean?" Naruto asked opening the door, and stopping in his tracks when he saw his cousin with a busted lip, and a black eye

"Did Tyrone do that?" Naruto asked simply, causing Erica to look down, and with a frown Naruto turned around and left

Jogging across the street, Naruto entered a house "Debra, where Rashad at?" he asked the girl sitting on the couch watching music videos, while she braided a little girls hair

"He in the back." the girl said before Naruto headed into the back and entered Rashad bedroom to see his cousin, on the computer, but he didn't try to get his attention instead he headed over to the bunkbed, and got onto the top, and reached over to a section on the ceiling and removed it before he reached in and grabbed a pistol

Rashad was still on the computer when he glanced back to see Naruto with the pistol "Aye, what the hell?" Rashad hissed getting up, and walking over to close the door as Naruto got down

"I need to borrow this." Naruto said

"Why?"

'Tyrone hit Erica. Look out for me." Naruto said tapping Rashad's shoulder and leaving, while Rashad watched after him, as he put the gun into his waistband and left

Hours Later

Naruto walked into an alleyway, backed up with three older men where he saw his target shooting craps with 4 guys "Aye Tyrone." Naruto said causing Tyrone to look up the man stood up and smiled

"Little Lyon what you doin' over here?" Tyrone asked with a smile, only for Naruto to pull out the gun and shoot him in the face, causing Tyrone's friends to shout in surprise but the men Naruto came with already had there own guns out and shot them dead when they tried to run, while Naruto looked down at Tyrone, his hands shaking

"Come on!" one of Naruto's elder friends said grabbing his shoulder and the four ran off with no one witnessing what they had done

End Flashback

Hakeem looked at his brother in shock "You killed him?" he whispered

"He put his hands on Erica, and I didn't hesitate to make him pay for it." Naruto said looking to his brother "After, I had nightmares, I couldn't eat, or sleep. Music wasn't even there to help me through it, because everything sounded like either static, or like I was under water. I had to find the power to get over it, and you do to, find something to focus on, and don't force it, you'll only get mad."

Hakeem nodded, as Naruto with a smile tapped his shoulder and walked off

Later

With Cookie

After having another eventful discussion with Lucious, Cookie had went to talk to Laz, about security, "Lucious didn't set this up, but he might as well have 'cause this is playing right into his hands." Cookie sigh as she sipped her wine "I need to get a security team in place."

"Hear me out, right? Before you say anything. What if you hired the cats that snatched Hakeem and jacked Tiana?" Laz said causing Cookie to scoff

"Are you stupid? You being serious?"

"Yeah." Laz nodded as Cookie shook her head "I told you I was a cop, right? Well, 15 years ago, when I was a rookie on the job, there was a rash of these quick grabs, right? All of them in the rap industry. And department was chasing its own tail, trying to figure out who's pulling this off, and it turns out right when we got it locked down, they all just stopped. And you know why? 'Cause the labels put 'em on payroll. They were hitting 'em off legitimately, 'cause it's easier that way for everybody."

"Legitimately." House dogs and junkyard dogs." Cookie frowned remembering what Lucious had said earlier "No, no, I don't want those wolves in my house. No."

"Then hire ex-cops at Lyon Dynasty." Laz said

"I- No. I don't mess with cops." Cookie retorted before she sighed "no offense."

"Nah, none taken." Laz waved dismissively

"Guess I just got to pay someone then." Cookie sighed taking a large gulp of her wine

"Uh, if those wolves get into your house, I got you." Laz said

"You gonna be my wolf slayer, hon?" Cookie asked a bit drunk

"That's right. Wolves, dragons. Dragons. Lions." Laz said

"Yeah, well, it's the Lyons you need to look out for, 'cause,"

"Uh, I can handle the Lyons. Especially the lioness." Laz flirted causing Cookie to look at him as he placed a hand on her arm, and the two kissed, before Cookie pulled away with a smile

"I'll set up the meeting." she said as Laz rubbed her back

Next Day

Naruto was lounging on a couch in the studio when he got a call "Hello?" he asked

"Hey, it's me. Listen I set up a meet with the guys who snatched Hakeem." Cookie said causing Naruto to sit up

"Really." Naruto said with narrowed eyes

"I'm taking him with me. The boy needs to feel like a man again."

"Where is it. I'll meet y'all." Naruto said nodding as Cookie gave him the address, before he got up, and hung up

Naruto was walking when he opened the door to another studio, where his crew was smoking, drinking, and working "Aye yo, wheels up." Naruto said

"Word." D'Angelo said getting a nod from Naruto who walked off, and immediately they got there stuff and followed after him

Abandoned Warehouse

Hakeem, and Cookie got out of the Cadillac and approach the abandoned warehouse "You clear on what we're doing, right?" Cookie asked

"You're running the meet." Hakeem said

"Yeah, I'm gon let you get your come-up. But you gonna be good?" Cookie asked

"Yeah, Mom." Hakeem nodded

"Okay." Cookie said opening the door

"Let's just get the negotiation done." Hakeem said putting his hands in his hoodie

Inside

Cookie, and Hakeem walked into the warehouse, to see the three goons that snatched Hakeem "All right. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Cookie said only for Hakeem to pull out Naruto's old Beretta

"So who you callin' a little bitch now, huh?!" Hakeem yelled aiming the gun at the little dude in the middle the ring leader

The 3 men smirked not bothered as Cookie looked shocked "Hakeem... Please lower the gun, baby."

"Hakeem!" Naruto said walking in with his crew behind him, causing the three kidnappers to frown as Hakeem and Cookie looked back to him "You pull that trigger, there's no going back."

"You did it." Hakeem said

"Yes, I have, but your not me, you are your own man. Your supposed to strive to be better than me, and Lucious." Naruto said walking up to stand next to his brother "You pull that trigger, your life will never be the same again."

Hakeem looked from Naruto to the dudes that kidnapped him, and then to Cookie who was in tears and blinked before he slowly lowered the gun,

"Now, which one of you is the one who gave him the black eye?" Naruto asked looking to the goons, who glanced at each other the two big ones looking to the little one, which Naruto took as the culprit

Bang! Bang!

Cookie shouted in surprise as the two large goons dropped with a hole in their foreheads, before D'Angelo, Shawn, Montay, LJ, and Sylvester walked up on the little one who reached for his waist but D'Angelo hit him with the gage knocking him out, while Naruto looked to Hakeem who was in shock, "Y'all get out of here." he said as the men began to clean up,

"Why, so you can kill him?" Cookie asked

"Of course. I need to find out what he knows, and who else is involved." Naruto said before he motioned to the exit "Go."

Later

Yatch

The yatch was out in the ocean far away from land, currently Naruto was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts in a room standing in front of a Notorious B.I.G photo "I see you like the Biggie pic. Yeah, I do to, see the most eye catching thing in this picture is the crown." Naruto smiled turning to the man who hurt his brother who had a cut above his eye, his lip split, and his other eye swollen, as a guard stood by with a metal baseball bat having wailed on the man who was handcuffed to the chair his arms broken, along with his kneecap broken

"...se...nyt..."

"I'm sorry, what you say?" Naruto asked

"Please, let me go man, I'll do anything."

"You want to go, well that's fine all you have to do is tell me who put you up to this." Naruto said

"...No one man. I swear to god man."

"God has forsaken you, the moment you not only snatched my brother, but put your hands on him." Naruto said as the man shoulders began to shake as he began to cry "I'm your god now, I decide if you leave here alive, or not. So I'm going to ask you again, who told you to target my family?!"

"..His name is Laz Delgado." the man said causing Naruto to blink

"Cookie's promoter?" Naruto asked

"He set up the hole thing. We snatched the kid, he seduce the witch, and get her to break us off, Simple."

'Simple?' Naruto asked, leaning down to look the man in his good eye "You didn't think this all the way through did you guys? No one messes with my family."

Naruto stood up, and kicked the man out of the chair, before a guard got on top of him "Wait." the man pleaded but the man began to rain down blows one after the other in quick succession, blood splattering onto his face and chest as he kept punching till a loud crunch was heard, before he wiped his face

"See you haven't lost a beat." a woman said on the couch in the shadows, before she stood up (Teresa from Queen of South)

"Violence is easy. Teresa." Naruto said looking down at the dead man as more of Teresa's men entered and dragged the body out, while Naruto looked to her

"You're going to owe me for this you know." Teresa said as Naruto smiled

"You know, I'm always good for it." Naruto replied

"I know. Come, let's get you washed up." Teresa said walking Naruto out

Later

Naruto was at home, in his daughter's room, sitting down and just watching her sleep, "I know, I'm not perfect Kiara. I try to stay out of drama but somehow I'm always in it, whether it's family related or someone saying the wrong thing and I fly off the handle. For all my faults, you, your mother, and your cousins are the best things in my life. I will do anything to keep you guys safe, and happy. Just know, right now, till your old with gray hair you'll always be my little girl. My job is to protect you, from any and everything. For you, I'll try to keep the darkness in me at bay, the last thing I want is to be separated from you. I love you."

Naruto leaned down and kissed his daughters cheek before he turned on the baby monitor and walked out, before his phone rung, and he saw that it was Anika, pursing his lips, he ignored the call,

Meanwhile

Laz, and Cookie were kissing, and about to begin taking off each others clothes, when her phone rung causing her to sigh "Just one minute." Cookie said taking out her phone and about to turn it off but saw that it was from Naruto

'Laz was behind Hakeem's kidnapping and Tiana getting jacked. Don't trust him!"

Cookie frowned

"Is everything okay?"

"No, it's Naruto, I need to watch his daughter." Cookie lied grabbing her stuff "I'm sorry." she said leaving before Laz could say anything

With a sigh Laz grabbed his phone and called his crew but no one answer as the message that the number wasn't in service sounded off causing him to frown, before he began to get ready to go to his car, he hated it but he needed to go see them in person since no one is answering

Later

Laz was in his car driving down a deserted road, when the black Cadillac that had been following him since he left his house pulled up and tapped the bumper

Laz looked back to see what happened taking his eyes off the road, when he saw bright lights and turned as fast as he could to see the 18 wheeler slam into his car

Shawn who was in the driver seat of the Cadillac, remained inside, and turned into an alleyway, and got onto a highway before he put some miles between him and the scene and called Naruto to tell him that it was done.

 **Finished**

 **Was going to discontinue this fic, since I've been losing interest in Empire lately, but here you guys go**


	17. Chapter 17

[Hook: D'Angelo]

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

[Verse 1: D'Angelo]

Bitch you know my name, bitch you know my name

Bitch I'm rich forever, put that on my chain

Got these haters mad, we got plenty cash

And all them hoes put the money in a paper bag

Now these haters too salty

Do the math, mourine, that's a ten piece

Woke up with a bank on a new day

Last night dreaming 'bout a new Wraith

Don't she know me? I'm the GOAT like Kobe

I got that check and call the jeweler told him freeze me

Ride around town like I made it

Two freaks, one coupe going crazy

I den broke that bitch bed now she stalking me

Mommy told me more money, more enemies

I been knew that

Bring your girl around me, get that bitch snatched

[Hook: D'Angelo]

I'm a boss, I might flex on a bitch

I ain't lying, spend a grip on my wrist

If she bad I might take her to the red carpet

Bought a car, now I'm tryna learn how to start it

Bitch you know my name, pop up, hit it then I slide

Tell your man don't do you right

When I got that money I ain't change up

Bitch you know my name, I got paper

Lucious with a frown slammed his laptop shut when Naruto's verse was coming up "Every track!" he yelled frustrated having listened to Black Pyramid : Monsters album, and damn near every track was a feature minus some members of the label that were on it having a few singles, but what had him frustrated was that every song was good, this was exactly the reason why he wanted listening devices in Naruto's houses, and the boy was already working on some more music, that was another thing, everyone was already saying that Naruto had surpassed him, but he'd be damn if that was true, the song he and Freda was working on will show everyone that he was still the king

Lucious got up and walked down to the studios to work on his new song with Freda

With Naruto

"You sure about this? It's a bit different than what your fans expect from you." Sylvester said as the crew was in the gym working out while Naruto was on the heavy bag

"My fans expect good music," Naruto said as he gave a high kick to the bag "The music is good, the videos will just show that, while we gangsta, thugs whatever you want to call us, we still know how to have fun, and be wild."

"Well the songs are dope, but this is going to be a huge leap your taking." Shawn said as he lifted up dumbbells

"Trust me my nigga. Ain't nobody better at getting money then we are, this'll work." Naruto said

"What songs will you do the videos for?"

"For right now, Dangerous, and Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See."

"My nigga, you really need to just chill out for a minute." Roger said

"He's right bro, you doing to much, the music is poppin' yeah, but my nigga you did Wild N Out a few days ago, and you just started that movie." Xavier said

"Aye, this role would off the chain, and it was either I do it or they go to Will Smith. Nigga this ain't no straight to DVD shit like Blood and Bone. I won't be no supporting character like when I play Big Meat in Waist Deep, or a nigga stealing coffee in Think like a Man, I will one of the main character on some big time box office shit."

"Who you playing?"

"Deadshot AK make ya head rock." Naruto rhymed

"From Batman?" Shawn asked

"Yes, nigga. Suicide Squad what the hell yall though I was talking about?" Naruto asked

"Oh, nigga we thought it was going to be some army movie and they send a squad of niggas on a suicide mission." Sylvester said

"...Really." Naruto sighed

"What Scarlett got to say about it?" D'Angelo asked

"She said go for it, I mean no question that Marvel movies will always be better than DC shit. DC has the animated movies on lock, but they live action is ass. This could be the movie that changes that."

"Not all DC movies been ass though. Man of Steel, them fighting scenes was epic, I mainly fuck wit homegirl that played Foara, she could get it." Montay said

"Yeah, she bad, but she ain't going to be in the movie, Margot Robbie will be."

"Nigga, you already hit that." Montay said

"And I'm going to hit it again, nigga what the fuck, shit." Naruto said beginning to take off his gloves

"Man, you and these Australian females. First it was Claire, you was so on that you got to her when she was on that show Makayla, and Mykell watch about the mermaids. Then it was Iggy." Shawn chuckled

'That was once," Naruto said only to get looks from his cousins "Alright, 4 times, but I ain't hit her in a few years."

"Now she wit Nick Young." D'Angelo said

"Oh shit, y'all heard about that new nigga on the team, straight snitched on that nigga. What's that nigga name?" Naruto asked "Russel."

"D'Angelo Russel." D'Angelo said shaking his head "That nigga need to change his name, he given all us a bad rep."

Everyone laughed "Man, I can't believe that shit, how you the new nigga on the team and you do some shit like that?" Shawn asked

"Maybe he thought he had a shot." Sylvester smirked

"That nigga, ain't bout to get with Iggy," Naruto scoffed picking up his phone that was buzzing "He look like he ain't never talked to a female in his life."

"Coming from the nigga who slept with the entire female cast of the vampire diaries."

"I am a friend of the show." Naruto shrugged looking to his cousins "All yall would've done the same."

"Of course, money, females, and our family is all that matter remember?" Shawn asked

"But damn, nigga you could've at least let us get one. Stingy ass." Sylvester said causing Naruto and everyone to chuckle

"Speaking of which, what's up wit you and Shay?" Shawn asked

"She might be the one." Sylvester smiled

"My nigga then fell in love, with Emily from Pretty Little Liars." Naruto smirked

Naruto and his cousins walked out of the gym, into the kitchen, and Naruto peeked into the living room to see Mykell, and Makayla, along with Erica playing with Kiara, while Shawn's son Anthony, watched Teen Titans Go,

"So what's popping tonight?" Montay asked as the guys began to make plans

Later

Rehabilitation Facility

Naruto walked into the facility for celebrities that were trying to kick their addictions, approaching the desk, he smiled at the receptionist "Hi, Naruto here to visit Tory Ash."

Tory Ash, was a old friend of Naruto's the woman was white but could sing like a black girl, the thing that drew him to Tory was that she never sugarcoated anything, and spoke her mind. She had got a record deal, and was ahead of her time, but drugs and liquor got to her, and she was going on to perform under the influence, with no one trying to stop her till he sat her down in her dressing room and she explained that she easy tired, so Naruto got her out and put her in rehab

Walking with Tory's doctor who lead him to her room, and left them alone, as he looked to his friend who was watching him, before she jumped on him kissing him lustfully

"Missed me that much?" Naruto smirked

"I'm ready to get out of here." Tory said,

"You sure?" Naruto asked getting a nod "First sign of you losing control your back in here, you understand that right."

Tory looked at her friend's serious expression and nodded seriously

Few Days Later

Lucious, Jamal, Freda and her squad came up to Black Pyramid base, and paused when they saw Cookie, and Hakeem, arriving "What yo ass doing here?" Cookie asked

"I could ask you the same question." Lucious said noting how Hakeem was glaring at Freda who had dissed him just that morning

"Naruto, called us, he wants Hakeem to hop on a song." Cookie smirked

"He called and said the same thing for Freda." Lucious frowned

"OH hell naw." Cookie said turning and walking into the building followed by everyone else

Having an appointment made it easier then the last time they were here, so Cookie, and Lucious along with everyone else were lead up to Naruto's office

"He's currently doing his 2 song quota for today, when he finished your meeting wih start." the assistant said before she let them in, and entering they saw Naruto with a Bluetooth in his ear, as a skit began to play

Friday After Next Skit:]

Why are you in so much competition with me?

You jealous Willie

I can't help it!

I look better than you do

You don't

I cook better than you

You can't

My dick is bigger than yours

It was cold that night

[Uchies (Freestyle): Verse 1]

A black kid nigga I pull up in foreign

Pig tails red rubber bands

Choppas' wit endurance

Johnny's pullin' niggas out the cars out in Torrance

I just might fuck a ratchet broad out on Florance

I pull up at Louisiana's off Normandie

(Give me a "Snack Pac")

A few blocks from my aunty but the south side

South Central send them lullabies outside

Shots fired bullets ain't lying in them stop signs

Pyramid told yo rollie say it's bout time

We goin' shoulders with the rollers

Cause it's route time

We never heard what momma told us

She had two jobs

Ain't have to sneak the blowers

Hands saw me creep em outside

I had to hit the old chink on the block

Handle beef with the flamethrowers

Chopstick in the Wok

In the streets if they don't know us

They was sleep in a box

OMMIO we all want it but feed me the rock

Flickin' up but I ain't speakin' about it

On everyday of the week I can drive

A blind nigga said I'm easy to spot

If I slide wit ya, ya my nigga beamin or not

Rap a can of corn or cream of the crop

I jump back off tour

Turn my dreams to a drop

50 racks when I perform

They been dreaming I stop

We got more straps for war

We gon even the odds, woo

Yeah we all know, man we all know

Why you still talkin' about it?

Thought it was all over

I done lost my mind a long time ago

Back when we was jackin' niggas for they Franko's

I'm back on these niggas necklace

Getting money six ways you can't intercept it

Niggas with these bitch ways

Don't know what they sex is

I'm hoppin' out the Mercedes (yo bitch) interested

She just hit the message

Man these new niggas is so John Legend

I fuck wit his message but he so non threatening

My nigga is you bangin' or you flexin'?

More they love you around the world

More they hate you around yo section

I scraped my plate and came for seconds

Running outta patience out here waiting for yo blessings

Money not the only quest

I need the basics for my essence

Need some shit that I can take in

Once I take my last breath

But if they coming, where that cash at?

These mac rounds make em back down

Like some ab reps

They say you only great as ya last step

I took that leap of fate in the fast...

Track

[Too Player (Freestyle): Verse 2]

Big badge it

Niggas ain't got a match it

Rich Blacks pay the homage where you got it at

I switch hats from the A to the M

From the M's to the A's like, Woo Woo

Red guts in the Wraith like, Suwoo

Big blunts to the face like, excuse you who?

Rich blood yeah, blue faces

One man fighting 32 cases

White stones linked up like braces

Pour it all out the cup it ain't Ace's

Take a shot

Top shotters helped me get here

Adjust to the change up when I switch gears

I done slept on a couch a whole leap year

Now these private jets feeling like a Good Year

Sippin' Ace everyday a celebration

Lame niggas blame it on the age separation

[Bar Juice (Freestyle): Verse 3]

Look

She just wanna fuck wit Bar Juice

Two or more I say she carpool

Her ass fat but what them jaws do?

Titties faker than a cartoon, Ayy

We sippin' Ace's

Money found a new language

We at the point where Balmain's is yo basic

I'm cashin' out on my cravings

My niggas crashin' Mulsanne's and Mercede's

Now thats a 40 thow wow fix outta yo savings

I spend a month down at the Ritz no vacation

I been around rather get rich than be famous

These niggas now make up cliques

Think they bangin' (What?)

That don't surprise me no

Sport women and deprive these hoes

That's little Rodney on

I ain't fucking witchu Maricón's

Pull up in that Adiós for my Barrio

A merry pockets think a boy listening

I'm stackin' all these dead guys like a mortician

My shooters got a scope with intuition

He looking out it

Looking lazy eye just like he Forest Whitaker

Celeb game I had my own shit

The talk of the town me and Joe Moses (RJ!)

I played the sideline coaching

I felt my team needed me

I subbed myself the last 4 minutes

Yeah

Goyards and gold Rolex's

I get chauffeured lets have road sex

I roll up call it romance

I pull out and keep goin'

They gon love me more when I'm gone

Throwin' racks on the floors

Stepping Stones

Treat these stores like I'm home

I know god want me on

Feel like god want me on

On my momma we on (X3)

Lucious, and Co. watched as Naruto did his thing on three beats, before going on to his next song but he paused and turned to them, taking off his earpiece

"God your here," Naruto said

"What you thinking putting Hakeem, and Freda on the same track, don't you know they got a rap battle coming up, stupid?" Cookie asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, they ain't getting on the same track, if that's what you wanted we can end that train of thought now, cause it ain't happening." Lucious said

"Okay, well first I never planned in getting them together on the same track,and even if I did, why wouldn't I put then in one of my tracks seeing as I see no real beef between them. And please don't come in here thinking you both can order me aroumd. I'm a grown ass man, and this is my place of business, so whatever problems y'all have will be ended while y'all are on this property. I don't have the time, or patience to sit through your arguments."

Lucious, and Cookie frowned as Naruto looked at them with a blank look on his face before he looked to Freda, and Hakeem "I have two artist interested in collabing with some artist. You two are perfect for the two songs I have in mimd. You down?"

"Of course." Freda smiled

"Yeah." Hakeem nodded as Naruto smirked before he looked to Jamal

"I gave your name to a friend of mine at Pepsi, they should be getting in touch with you, about a commercial soon."

"Really?" Jamal asked surprised getting a nod from Naruto

Naruto, Lucious, and Cookie began to iron out the details when his assistant came in "Naruto, everyone ready for the rap jack."

"Alright." Naruto smirked standing up "Thanks got coming but I'll see yall later."

"Wait a minute, what's Rap Jack?" Cookie asked

"A rap version of black jack, who ever comes through with the best song, wins." Naruto explained

"Can we come?' interested

"Yeah, come on man, I want to see how this works too." Jamal smiled as Naruto looked at them for a moment before he shrug

"Alright, let's go." Naruto said leading everyone down to the conference room, where Chris, D'Angelo, DC Young Fly, LJ, Roger, Shawn, and Sylvester were waiting

"Yo, yo, yo!" Naruto said entering getting everyone's attention as he walked around and began to dap everyone up "Y'all ready to lose y'all money?"

"Naw man I'm taking everything this time." Sylvester smirked

"We'll see.' Naruto smirked before he walked to the head of the table beside a flatscreen "Alright, so I got the 65 large y'all got y'alls?"

Everyone put their racks on the table, and Naruto began "So last week D'Angelo killed it with this."

Naruto pressed a button on the remote, and a music video began

(Play J.I.D Never)

"That shit was fire, bro, so as defending champ, you got first." Naruto said tossing D'Angelo the remote

Catching the remote, D'Angelo turned to his channel and the video began

(Play A Boogie Wit Da Hoodie- Macaroni)

"Damn!" Naruto said having enjoyed the song immensely as Lucious looked to his nephew through his half sister's side of the family, to Freda and Hakeem the three all the , but it was clear who the better and more dangerous one was out of the three

"Alright, next we got Vest." Naruto said as D'Angelo with a smirk handed the remote to his cousin

"My shit better." Sylvester said

(Play Big Sean - On the Come Up)

"This gone be a tough one." Naruto muttered as Sylvester handed the remote to Chris

(Play Chris Brown- Privacy)

Chris with a smirk handed the remote to LJ

(Play 6lack- Problems)

Lucious, and Cookie watched with worried frowns as Lj with a grin passed the remote to DC

(Play Future - Popping Tags)

"Fawk you mean!" DC said passing the remote to Shawn

(Play Future - Mask Off)

"That part!" Shawn said chuckling tossing the remote to Roger

(Play Future - Super Trapper)

Roger laughed as he tossed it to Naruto

"Damn, y'all killed that shit, all I got is this." Naruto said turning on his video, as he smirked

(Play Kendrick Lamar - DNA)

"Whose Paula?" Hakeem whispered to Cookie who frowned

"His momma." Cookie said watching Naruto who looked to his friends

"So who won?" Naruto asked with a smirk

 **Finished**


End file.
